The Crowned prince and the Crimson princess
by RHDTHING
Summary: After a night of drinking a drunk and depressed Ichigo has a one night stand with a girl he has never seen or met but knows that she is the one.
1. Chapter 1

**_disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or High School DXD and never have even though I wish I did. All Characters are owned by their respective owners except the ones that I create in this story. I will say this ahead of time this story does not follow either story line other than in a few certain instances. Also if you have harsh reviews please feel free to PM me directly so that we can discuss them! This story is written in first person, and being that is my first real fanfiction i hope you like it._**

It was raining as I walked down the street from the party at Tatsuki's home. Drunk off my ass was one way to describe the night. Drinking to subdue the pain of the two wars I had been in and the lives that I had to take had become a normal every night thing. Seventeen and being a war hero of two of the worst wars in soul society's history had to mean something but it only brought the pain of the lives I had to take in order to protect my friends and family to the front of my mind. But the worst was the friends that I couldn't protect. Sure they knew what they were getting into but did they really have to die? Each drink I had taken only subdued the emotion buried it under the surface but I knew I couldn't keep doing this forever. My friends and family had no clue how to help me and now that even the soul society didn't need or want me what was I supposed to do. Sure we had the occasional hollow every now and then but their deaths never satisfied my need to protect. So saki and whiskey would have to take the place of my emotions and hopefully would drown my sorrows away. My stumbling trip home hadn't gone unnoticed by the local thugs and sure I was way too drunk to fight the ten of them but that wouldn't stop me before and it wouldn't stop me now.

They were beating the shit out of me and for the first time in forever I felt good as this was my punishment for not being able to save everyone. Maybe they would kill me, maybe I would be paralyzed all I knew was that I had no way to stop them. My hollow was screaming inside my head to fight but I didn't care there was nothing to live for anymore but then out of nowhere a girl with crimson red hair was standing over me as the ten ran away. I was too weak to stand or walk alone and she knew it but that didn't stop her from helping me to my feet and taking me home. She was asking me simple questions like where I lived and what my name was but my only answer was

"You're beautiful"

The girl had blushed at my comment but then soon enough we were in front of my house out of the blue. She had helped me in and into my room without goat face catching me which was nice as his constant badgering about my drinking had become a sore spot for the two of us as he didn't want the twins following my example. Helping me into my own bed ever so gently I was mesmerized by her beauty and asked if I could have a picture of my guardian angel only to see her frown and whisper "I am no angel" but I didn't let her comment affect my thoughts. Taking my phone out she laid next to me and helped take a picture of the two of us but a sudden feeling happened. Something I had never had before was there dwelling in my loin and as I turned to face her I kissed her on the cheek. She was clearly shocked at my action and had turned to ask me why but I couldn't contain myself as I grabbed her and pressed my lips ever so gently to hers. Was it the alcohol or the lust that had consumed me I didn't know but the kiss was the most amazing thing I had ever experienced. I had given her my first kiss and she willingly accepted but then the passion of the kiss led to the most amazing night of my entire life. I had given her all of me and she had done the same and as we laid in my bed I prayed that in the morning I would find out the name of the goddess that would hopefully help me change my life.

Waking the next morning to an empty bed I wondered if I had dreamt the entire experience and told myself that it had to be but the moment I looked at my phone and found the picture I knew that I had to find her. Getting dressed and running down stairs to the kitchen to find Yuzu and Karin eating breakfast I had to ask "Hey did you two see a girl with red hair leave this morning?" Both were shocked at the question but when Yuzu asked "Ichi-nii , did you drink too much again last night?" I knew that neither would be any help. I had to find her! Turning to run back upstairs my father stood there all serious and before I could even ask he grabbed me by my shirt and put me against the wall. "Ichigo I have warned you about drinking, and now it's affecting your mind. I can't have that around the girls so my options are limited either you have to move out or quit drinking! You have lost a lot and I understand that but son you can't keep ruining your life or those around you."

I had a feeling this day was coming and yesterday I would have said I would leave but the girl was the only thing on my mind. I had never felt this way and here I was acting like a loon. Looking at my father I replied "I will never drink again but you have to help me find her!" Goat face was confused as I said this had he expected me to leave the family I had fought so hard for? "Who do you have to find Ichigo?" Pulling out my phone I brought up the picture of the goddess that had saved me. Pointing the phone at the three who thought I was going crazy I said again "I need to find her! I don't know why but my soul is telling me I have to find her." My family was in shock as they stood there staring at the picture in shock as they now knew I wasn't nuts but it was Yuzu who noticed it first "Ichi-nii is that girl in your bed with you?" I should have known what was to come but as my father began to scream "Masaki our grandkids are on the way" as he ran through the house I couldn't help but punch him in his jaw knocking the dumbass to the floor.

Knowing I would get no help here I went to the only person I knew could help me. She would be pissed that I hadn't been around and would be even more upset that I was asking for her help out of the blue but I prayed she would help me. I had left my body at the house as I shunpoed to Kisuke's store. It felt good being in my spirit form I felt free. I hadn't moved this fast in the last six months and it was all coming back to me. Zangetsu was on my back and my hollow was screaming in my head "faster king faster!" All the while laughing. I could tell he was enjoying the show from inside and as we arrived the one person I had to be worried about beating my ass was standing there tapping her foot on the ground as if she knew I was coming. Kisuke was hiding his face behind his fan next to as if knowing what to expect but as I got in front of the two I did the only thing I could possibly think I apologized. Seeing her bright yellow eyes widen in shock she asked "Ok Ichigo what is going on that you need my help? Isshin said that grandbabies are involved and kept blabbering that you were a man now so spill it?"

"When I woke up this morning I thought it was a dream but I guess I made love to a girl last night when I woke up she was gone?"

The statement had surprised the two but when Kisuke asked "So how drunk were you last night that made this dream so real?" Smiling I took out my phone and pulled up the picture and before showing the two I replied "I was totally smashed and was getting my ass kicked by some thugs when she saved me. I don't remember much about getting home but I do remember the two of us lying in bed when I kissed her and then we" I couldn't believe my memory but the two in front of me were in shock. Letting Yoruichi and Kisuke see the picture they were stunned even more as I had proof of her existence. Before I could ask for their help the three of us noticed a hell butterfly.

"Ichigo Kurosaki please report to Soul Society Immediately"

This couldn't have come at a worse time! I wanted to tell the butterfly to tell the old man to go blow himself as I had something to do but I knew that if I didn't come they would send Kenpachi to retrieve me and I couldn't have that loon running around Karakura destroying the place. Sighing as I knew I had to go I asked to use the Zenkaikon in the back of Kisuke shop. Arriving at the gate I was welcomed by Rukia and Renji who had been sent to bring me to a captains meeting. Arriving at squad one and entering the hall I noticed all the captains staring at me as if happy to see me but I wasn't so sure I was happy to see any of them. Standing in front of Old man Yama I nodded which made him frown and nod back but before he could begin I asked

"Not trying to be rude but if this isn't important I need to get back to the living world I have something I have to do!"

Tapping his cane to the floor to silence all in the room had almost surprised me but when he replied " Ichigo Kurosaki I am sorry to disappoint you but this is very important. Tier Hallibel has informed us of a new threat in Hueco Mundo. The espada and the few shingami we have there have been trying to defeat a new threat but are having no luck. She has asked for you personally to join her and help in the protection of her home. Now while I know that you are still human and have a choice I am asking as is the Soul King for your cooperation as you are needed yet again."

Knowing that they wouldn't have asked unless it was important I accepted the duty of helping our allies. "Very well Kurosaki, I will inform the queen immediately of your acceptance. Now I must ask you to go to squad four for your required physical and then you will be leaving for Hueco Mundo. Nodding I proceeded to leave and when I arrived at squad four I was welcomed to a very happy Unohana who seemed insistant on doing my physical herself. I had noticed that the woman was usually the only one who ever saw to me when I was injured but seeing her squad ask if she wanted them to take over for her and her simple answer of "No thank you" I began to wonder what the deal was. Sitting down on the table before undressing the woman seemed her normal happy self but when she asked how I had been over the last seven months I wondered why she had a sudden interest.

"I have been fine, nothing new just looking to get this mission done so that I can get back home."

Her eyes hid nothing from me and I could tell she knew I was lying and in her ever so polite and calm manner she responded with "Ichigo lets make a deal that we must not lie to each other. Now why do you need to get back to the living world?" She knew and now that I had agreed to her deal I answered "Up till last night I have been a wreck, the memories haunt my very soul and the only thing that suppressed them was the alcohol that I drank to deaden my mind. Then out of nowhere a girl saved my life when I was getting my ass beat. She was kind, beautiful and from the moment our lips touched the rain and clouds inside my soul vanished. And when I awoke the next morning she was gone and I thought she was a dream until I found this" Showing her the picture on my phone she smiled ever so warmly

"I have to find her, I have to know why she left. My soul is telling me she is the one and I have to know if its true!"

"I wish you luck on your mission then and hope that you soul is right young Ichigo, Now lets get this over with and get you on your way!" Leaving Squad four after receiving a hug from Captain Unohana I was now going through the gargantua to Hueco Mundo and thinking well that was easy enough. Finding out that a battle was already in going on upon my arrival was not. Having to instantly pull Zangetsu was not what I wanted but it was a must as I was under attack the moment I showed up. But this was not what I expected the hollows had turned on Tier and the others and were now trying to take over Hueco Mundo. Raising my reiatsu to stop the fight all eyes were on me crushing each of them in to the ground I declared to all " Either leave or die Hueco Mundo is now under my protection!" With that I lifted my Reiatsu and let the attackers leave. Tier and Nel along with Grimmjow were happy to see me but my mind was still else were.

Each day a new battle was waged on the grounds of Hueco Mundo and each day I fought just to try and return to the living world. It didn't help that my soul, mainly Shiro was screaming at me to leave this place and to find the girl that had changed me but I was needed here weather I liked it or not. Yoruichi and Soi Fon had sent letters of their progress but had suddenly stopped as I guessed that the two were not having any luck only worsened my mood as I began to wonder how a girl could vanish in thin air. Nothing in this world was meant to be for a tainted soul as I had been called so many times but for once I hopped Shiro was right that this girl was the one I had been waiting for. The hollows and arrancar had begun to get along after only a few weeks of my arrival and now having dinner like normal with Tier and her faction the four had known something was wrong from the time of my arrival but hadnt pressed the issue until tonight when I had hardly ate. "Ichigo why have you been so depressed?" Tier asked and now telling the four what had happened and what I truly wanted to be doing seemed to shock the four. I figured I had offended them but it was Tier that chuckled and said "Now I understand this sadness, has any one explained to you how a hollow selects a mate?"

Answering that I didn't know she smiled and began " A hollow's mate isn't something he or she finds but something that they feel in the depths of their soul. Each hollow will have the same feelings and it is done, some say its instinct others say its what we lack in a heart that lets us find true love. You should know though that if you feel this way now you will always feel this way even if the other doesn't share your love. It is truly a viscous curse but one that we have all had to live with."

Hearing her words and beginning to understand it was as Shiro had kept yelling that the red headed girl was the one and that we truly did need to find her made everything clear on what I needed to do. But we still had much to do here in Hueco Mundo. It had been three months since I had seen her and now a new sense of peace and prosperity had swept over the kingdom under Tier's rule. But it was now time for me to go home and find the girl that had been in my every dream since the night we kissed. I had looked at our picture ever moment that I could as she had become my reason to live in another war that was not my own. Being called back to Soul Society before I could return to my search I wondered what else they could want. Arriving back in soul society with the espanda and Queen of Hueco Mundo had gathered a crowd. But seeing my friends and family from the living world waiting for me had filled my heart with joy but there was still one person missing. I had to find her! I had to know why she left me that night. But more so I had to know if she could want me like I so desperately wanted her. Seeing Old man Yama and the other Captains waiting as well I knew this was not just my welcome back party there had to be something else and sure enough "Ichigo we have another mission for you if you choose to accept."

The answer was easy "I do not accept, like I said before I have something I have to do!"

Seeing the old man open one of his eyes I knew there was something up as he usually would have given up by now but when he said "We know about the girl and possibly her location Ichigo. We wanted to help you find her since you helped us. The moment you left Yoruichi came to us asking for Captain Soifons help and the two might have found the girls location but we have to speak to one of the many rulers of the area. You see this will be a very delicate situation something I know that you are not used to." But I had heard only one thing and that was that they might of found her I had shunpoed to the Zenkaikon only to be detained by Soifon and Yoruichi. "Ichigo you need to come with us before we let you go see the girl. There is some sensitive information you need to know before you going running in full force." Looking at Yoruichi I wondered what they weren't telling me but did the best I could to listen when we arrived at squad ones barracks. Seeing Old man and the other captains along with the Espada waiting I knew something wasn't right.

Standing in front of them the old man began "Ichigo like I said we might have found the girl. But in order to see if our new knowledge is true we have to go through certain individuals in order to get you even close to her. You see we believe that the girl is a member of the 72 pillars, with that and who we think she is we have to go about this in the most delicate way possible. So tomorrow you will meet with the leader of the Yokai in order to get permission to enter their territory and to find out if our suspicions are in fact true of her identity."

The last sentence had shocked me as I was hearing that I was meeting a Yokai but whatever that meant I would be prepared. But the old man had not finshed his statement "As you will be going there I have decided that you will not be going alone. Per orders of the Soul king your true identity cannot be reveiled unless you or your guardians are in life threatening danger. As such your new name will be your fathers true last name from this point forward you are to be addressed as Ichigo Shiba as will the guardians who will be acting as your parents and sisters."

Guardians, true identity, and for once it seemed even the soul king was involved in this so something could not be right or I wasn't being told something. Accepting the orders I asked who would be my guardians while on this mission which even the captains were wondering who the soul king would want to go with me. Seeing the old man stiffen he tapped his cane to silence the whispers and "You will have four guardians sent with you. Captain Soifon had volunteered along with former Captain Shihoin of squad Two. Now the two other Guardians have no choice in this matter as they were ordered per the Soul King himself that Captain Retsu Unohana and Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. However Captain Unohana will meet with you once you arrive as she is on a special mission."

Shock was one word that had swept over everyone in the room the room was filled with commotion but before the Oldman could gain control Tier Hallibel raised her Reiatsu to gain control of the situation. Seeing what she had done the Old man decided to ask the Queen of Hueco Mundo if she had anything to add. Seeing her step forward she began "Over the last three months I have gotten to know the character of the boy standing before us. He is loyal to a fault and when he says something he will do it. After discussing it with my council of other espada. We have decided that from this day forward that Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba will be the crown prince of Hueco Mundo and any action taken against him will be viewed as an act of war as he will one day be my successor! We will also be sending a Guardian of our own as his personal protector."

Everyone was now silent as they took in her words and watching her stand before me and placed a hand on my chest a new feeling of pain came through my body seeing as she lifter her hand and a crown and hollow mask was now tattooed on my chest, I knew it signified my new title in Hueco Mundo. Now wondering who she would send as my body guard I got a sudden death hug I knew all too well and Nel saying as fast as she could "That she was now my personal protector." Seeing the team they had assembled I had to ask as there still wasn't something that wasn't being said but that didn't matter now as I had to pack for my trip to Kyoto. Getting to my home in the living world and packing while Nel waited downstairs I hoped this would be an easy transition but something was telling me with how many people they were sending they expected differently. Three of the strongest captains in the gotee thirteen along with a former captain were here to act as my guardians. And then to top it off the second strongest espada and my friend had been sent as my personal body guard.

Going downstairs to find my family and friends waiting to tell me their goodbyes I almost cried at seeing each of them but naturally Kisuke had to ruin the moment when he announced "Ichigo-kun I have brought gifts for you! I have been making these to help suppress your enormous Reaitsu along with a way for you to be able to use all of your abilities with your special body that the soul king bestowed on you. But I am most proud of this" seeing the small necklace in his hand I had to ask what it was for and as he handed it to Nel and pressed the gem stone in the center and I watched as the busty arrancar began to change into a younger teen version of herself. Seeing that now she was smaller and younger appearing, Kisuke said "Now young Nel here can be by your side all hours of the day as per Tier's orders. Also there has been a change of orders. Kenpachi will not be joining you and the others to Kyoto as it was decided his help was more suited for Hueco Mundo then for Kyoto instead a replacement has been ordered and is waiting for you outside. I think you will enjoy who the soul king and the old man have sent" Knowing Kisuke was up to something and as I opened the door and saw his smug emotionless face as he said "Gaki" I couldn't help but wonder why the hell he was sent stepping forward I asked "What the hell are you doing here Byakuya! I don't remember you ever being invited and you don't even like me so why are you here?" His stone face showed emotion as he began "I am here on orders just like the rest however I was given this letter and I will not go against the kings orders. But to say I do not like you Ichigo is a misunderstanding, you gave me the chance to know my sister and saved her life but also helped me keep a promise to my Hisana as such I owe you a debt and this is the way I will wipe the slate clean."

Hearing his words I knew I would have no choice and turning back to my friends and family I thanked them for see me off and that I would miss them but now it was time for me to find the girl that I had been dreaming about. Gathering my things and ready to go I was pulled into my inner world by the two spirits that I had long accepted as a piece of my souls seeing the two standing before me with small smiles . "King we both don't like this, there is something they aren't telling us! Don't tell me you're not thinking it as well"

Shiro was right I had been thinking the same thing but seeing the Old man Zangetsu come forward and put a hand on my chest he smiled "Ichigo while I agree there is something not being said and that worries me, the girl has changed everything in here and the rain is gone. While I agree we must find her we also must keep our guard up as nothing will stand in our way of helping you find your happiness!"

"Damn right its not! We will find the Queen and any that stand in our way will deal with ME!"

Laughing at how excited the two seemed to find her I left and hoped that there enthusiasm would be rewarded. Going back downstairs with my bags and ready to leave I met up with my five guardians and couldn't help but chuckle at the way the family would look arriving especially with Yoruichi and I not have the standard black hair but it was Soifon that reassured me that everything would be just fine. Like we had planned Kyoto was our first stop and now seeing the Shrine that we were told to meet at it Byakuya that stated "Whatever happens here Ichigo let the four of us handle it, do not I repeat do not let your emotions take ahold of you. This is the very reason I was sent, I will negotiate everything in a Noble manner. Is this understood?" Nodding as I knew it would do no good to argue Byakuya asked Yoruichi and soifon to get infront of me and he and Nel took the rear in a four way defensive pattern. Wondering why they did this it was Byakuya that whispered "Everyone keep an eye out, these people do not know us and we do not know them but above anything else protect prince gaki!" Hearing them chuckle I wanted to smack the asshole but couldn't help but chuckle myself. Being welcomed by a group of armed men and now being escorted to a hall deep inside the shrine I couldn't help but think we were walking into a trap but when the halls opened up and the four of us noticed a young woman sitting on top of what could be considered a throne and a small girl on her lap the mood began to lighten.

Seeing the woman wave off her guards and asking us to sit Byakuya stepped forward and began "Greetings Lady Yakasa we are here to ask permission to pass through your territory" before he could say anything else she had put a hand up to silence him and now staring directly at me began "So this is the new crowned prince of Hueco Mundo, I am surprised that the hollows would ever allow a shinigami to hold such a title." Knowing what she meant I answered "I am not just a Shinigami but I understand your notion as I would have never saw me becoming a prince ether." Seeign her smirk at my statement and ask "So if your not just a Shinigami then what are you?" Looking at Byakuya for confirmation I told the woman known as Yakasa "I am what they call a visord I also have hollow powers."

Yakasa was clearly stunned at my statement and now asked if I could prove what I said as she had never heard of such a thing but I refused as I explained "if I released that aspect of my soul here I could hurt if not kill a lot of innocent people just by the surge of my rieatsu. However I can manifest my hollow if you like." Seeing her nod and releasing Shiro to the open I was surprised when he didn't go ape shit like always and was respectful for him as he waved at the little girl on yakasa's lap and asked "Do you want a real show or is this good enough as your guards that surround us are getting nervous?" Seeing Yakasa nod and answer "That is good enough thank you Shiro returned to my inner world. Now getting to the business at hand Yakasa began "While I know who the girl you seek I am afraid that you could not come at a worse time. However I do not want to make an enemy of you or your factions and ask that if I give permission for you to pass through my lands and give you the girls location will our factions continue peace?" Looking to Byakuya and seeing his nod I answered "I would like that very much" to which she smiled and said "Thank you, the girl is in a small town near by called Koah. I will set you up a meeting with one of the four leaders of that faction as you will also need their permission to be there. I hope everything goes well for you." Without another word the woman and her daughter walked us out and we were now on our way to Kuoh.

Arriving in the small town I had an eerie feeling but I had that same feeling where ever I went anymore. Getting to the house that they had been told to go to I was stunned at the two story home. Getting inside and being greeted by Captain Unohana who I assumed arrived earlier I now took in the features of the large home. It was fully open and clean and smelled of lilies. Wood floors along with modern furniture made the home warm and now seeing the happy Captain Unohana take charge of the five of us that just arrived I wondered what we were in for

"Lady Yoruichi and Captain Soifon you will scout the entire area as your arrival has surely drawn some attention. Report anything back to us immediately! Also while we are here I would like us to not use formalities and titles as we are now a family and I will look after each of you as if you were my own. In public I will be called mother at home just Retsu will be fine. As Byakuya will be considered the father of the house hold you will address him as father when in public or Byakuya at home. As for the rest of you ladies you will all be considered our daughters and Ichigo's sisters. Each of us was brought here for a reason and while we are here we will act as a family or you will deal with me is that understood?"

Everyone of us knew not to anger the woman of two smiles and feared what she would do if we didn't agree but we also knew she was doing this for all of us. Watching as the two who had orders from our new mother left I wondered what tomorrow would bring as hopefully I would get to see the girl I had been dreaming about. But first we must get past the guardian of whose land we were on. Retsu had prepared tea for our visitor along with cookies and as we waited. The girls had made it back safely before our visitor and Byakuya even had time to start teaching me about being a Nobile as it would someday be a part of my life as a new prince.

As we had expected a knock was at our front door and as Soifon answered the door a small teen like girl with twin braids and what looked like a magical girl clothing and even had a wand. Surely this couldn't be who they had sent but sure enough I was wrong. Retsu was a natural at entertaining and even Byakuya was enjoying himself with the child like women. But then the seriousness took over and the talk of business had begun. The woman known as Serafall Leviathan began

"What are Shinigami doing in Kuoh?"

Retsu had smiled at the girl and answered "We are here so that our son can finish school"

Serafall had looked in my direction and smiled but then turned back to my new mother and her look of seriousness would even scare me. "Let's cut the lies right now. I know who you are Retsu Unohana of squad 4 as well as all but the young man and the green haired girl. It is my job to know anyone from not around so please let's not lie to each other. Why are you here?"

Before Unohana could respond to the woman Byakuya began "We are here to make sure the boy finishes school. He is of great importance to the Soul King and for that reason he sent us to guard him."

Nodding at his statement she smiled and replied "I will allow it but don't see the point of three captains and a former captain all being dispatched here to look after this boy. So please do not cause trouble in our home. And while I understand why you're here I also feel there is something you are not telling me and while I do not care I will find out."

Without another word the girl snapped her finger and a magic circle appeared under her feet and then she disappeared. Not knowing what to expect for tomorrow I made my way to bed as it had been a long day and hoped that tomorrow I would get to see the girl of my dreams.

Waking the next day to a screaming Hollow and a very excited arrancar was not my idea of a good morning but see that Nel was in her new disguise and yelling "Mommy made breakfast!" I knew I had better eat as it was going to be a long day. Arriving at my new school along with Nel and Soifon it should have felt like any other school but here I was surrounded by girls and there were very few guys from what I could see. Dropping off Nel at her first class and walking with Soifon to our first class I noticed a girl walking in front of me with the same crimson red hair that I remembered her scent had swept into my soul and even Shiro was screaming in my head "ITS HER KING! IT'S THE QUEEN!" But there was something wrong. She was surrounded by a group of friends I was assuming along with two males. Her scent had somehow changed and as she turned as if knowing that someone was watching her I found out why her scent had changed she was pregnant!

How could this have happened? Well the answer was obvious but was it mine? Not wanting to be disappointed I couldn't fight the urge to run as I needed to clear my head. Running past the other students even before Soifon could keep up I was outside and on the roof. How could this have happened from just one night? Was this my destiny? Sure we had sex but it was just one time and even if it was just that once I would have assumed she would have been on the pill. But I was sorely mistaken. I had decided that I would not go to class today as I needed a personal day to gather my thoughts and would send Soifon or even Nel later to ask the girl over for dinner. But the worst part of this my father was right his and my mother's grandchild was on the way.

The rest of the day was a blur as I stayed on the roof until the end of school and Nel and Soifon had found me. Asking if I was going to be alright with what was going on I still had no answers. Soifon on the other hand was not as caring as Nel. "Kurosaki I am sorry for your luck but we need to go home our new mother will be waiting and I am not going to be the one to explain to her that we were late cause you are having a mental breakdown." Looking at her after the last comment I could tell she was trying to get me out of my own head and it had worked. "Thanks Soifon." Seeing her nod I asked if they were ready to go home when I heard a girl scream. The voice I had heard before and now looking over the edge of the building a could see a man and a group of women beating the crap out of the friends that were trying to protect her but it was his words that set a fire in my soul.

"You Whore! Couldn't wait till our wedding night and had one of your peerage take what was rightfully mine and now you will have his child! I think not if it is the last thing I do I will rid us of your dishonor!"

The blonde man was searing with anger as he yelled at her while she cried for him to please stop. But her words had fallen on deaf ears. Hearing her screaming not to hurt them and they weren't the father did nothing for the blonde man but it told me what I needed to know. My orders were clear "the Blond haired bastard is mine!" Just as he was about to hit her with a closed fist I appeared and prevented his attack while sending him flying into the group of woman with a kick to his stomach. My rage had consumed everything I was seeing and if not for the old man I would have probably let Shiro out as he continued to scream that he wanted the bastards blood! Not even caring that the man was now on his feet I turned and I had gotten lucky when Soifon and Nel had gotten behind me and in front of the girl in a battle position. "Get the girl and her friends to mother I will deal with this personally" with that the two understood what I was about to do. Watching as the two grabbed the girl and her friends and shunpoed away I couldn't help but smile as we had taken them by surprise. The blonde bastard with his smug look had now finally took me seriously along with his group of females and asked "What business do you have with my fiancé?"

The answer was easy but I knew better then to show my hand right off the bat and replied "My business is my own but you will leave her alone or you will face the consequences of your actions!"

"My name is Riser Phenex of the Phenex clan of the 72 pillars peasant and since you are interfering in a matter of my clans business prepare to die!

His words had made me laugh but it was now my turn to introduce myself! "I am Ichigo Shiba and I will be the one who decides if I live or die today!"

Before I could even pull Zangetsu from my back a new crimson haired man and a silver haired maid began walking forward and the man seemed pissed! Now this guy was radiating off some power but still it wasn't enough to make me worry. Hearing him yell "STOP THIS NOW" I didn't know if I should listen or not but I wasn't about to back down till I heard "Scatter Senbonzakura!" Byakuya was now standing in front of me as his pink petals swirled around us in a formation to protect the two of us from this new man and his maid.

"You will stand down Shinigami at once!" The man yelled but Byakuya stood his ground letting the petals continue to swirl around us at an even faster pace. "That was an order from Sirzechs Lucifer Shinigami it would be wise if you do not want to go to war to stand down NOW!" But Byakua didn't budge and now stated in his ever so cold tone "Your people have already declared War by letting that man and his followers attack the girl and threaten the boy!" His statement had shocked the two and seeing that Byakuya was not standing down from the man or his maid. The man turned to the Blonde bastard and asked if what we had said was true the man didn't deny his actions as he felt it was well within his right as her intended but now as he pointed to me I smiled as the man now known as Riser Phenex spoke "This isn't over! You will be held responsible by the Maou for interfering peasant!" And with that a magical circle appeared and he and his group disappeared. Seeing the maid step forward and ask where the girl and her peerage were, Byakuya didn't answer but instead asked "Are we done here?"

The question was not answered by the maid but instead by the man known as Sirzechs Lucifer "When you tell me were my sister and her peerage are then yes we are done here!" The girl was his sister? Looking at Byakuya I nodded and he sheathed his sword. Seeing the maid and the man loosen up a bit after the sword was sheathed I decided to ask "Does this mean we are at war? Since I stopped his attack and as he threatened your sister and myself? I would figure as a member of your fraction that decided to threaten us in front of his ruler this would be considered an act of war. Is that what his threat meant? Does your fraction want war?"

"While I do not know who you truly are, I will say that Riser Phenex does not represent our fraction but is a member of the 72 pillars and under my rule. While I am glad that you defended my sister in her time of need you also have to understand that she is betrothed to him and that he feels that a great injustice has been done because of her actions. And as such he is well within his rights to question her about what she did. As she dishonored her own clan and his by doing what she did! I am sorry if you feel that his act of disrespect was an act of war towards you but that was not what he intended nor do we want a war with soul society."

The man was a smooth talker but not nearly as smooth as one of my mentors but when I replied "Oh I didn't consider his challenge to me the act of war. I considered him and his peerage attacking the mother of my child an act of war and one that will be punished by my hand!" The man and the maids eyes grew large the moment I had truly told them why I was here.

"You are the one that did this to my sister?"

The man was boiling with anger I could see it from his skin tone and when I answered that "Yes I am the one that caused this and now that I am here no one will harm her or my child! I swear this on my life nothing will stop me from protecting her or the child nothing, so if you or your fraction try and harm her again you will deal with me!"

I could tell he wanted to attack me but his maid was holding him back. Byakuya decided to interrupt the two of us before the battle began and asked the maid "Would you care to have tea and an early dinner with us this afternoon so that we can discuss this situation in a more civilized manor? I feel that we all need time to calm down and I put it on my honor that your sister is not in any danger as she is with the boy's grandmother and the best healer in all of soul society. I would like to invite you and your family along with the girl's parents tonight. Will you accept?"

Now I was confused at the new information but the maid stepped forward and bowed "We will accept you invitation on the grounds of peace. There will be five of us coming tonight and we look forward to your hospitality."

Watching the maid bow and now turn to the still fuming man and whisper "Dear it's time to go" I knew now that she had to be the girls family as well as they disappeared via their magic circles. Turning to Byakuya I could tell by his expression that he had given away too much but my only question was "Is she really my grandmother?" Not answering my question and pulling out his phone I watched as he dialed Kisuke and as soon as he picked up he gave hat and clogs no greeting or anything but said "Get here as soon as you can we have a problem!" Looking back up at me after putting his phone away I asked again only to get "You need to talk to her about that." Before he shunpoed to the house with me closely on his heals ready to see the girl who I had been dreaming to see since the night she stopped the rain.

 ** _Hope you like it, and if you have any questions or a harsh review just send me a pm. Thanks._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Before you read this Chapter I want to thank FanFiclover2017 and Emman214 for getting me back on track with this story. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do writing it. While I know some of it is rushed, I hope that you will all enjoy it and naturally any negative reviews just pm me directly thanks..**_

Chapter 2

Arriving and seeing Kisuke and a group I called family was a pleasant surprise but when Shinji asked what the deal was it was Byakuya that looked at me and said "Go inside and see to the girl I will explain and set up our defenses." Thanking him I dashed inside the house to find her four friends sitting outside my room with Soifon and Yoruichi explaining that they would be fine but once I arrived the four seemed to be on high alert. Walking straight into the room to find Retsu checking on the sleeping girl I decided sitting down next the girl would be the best idea as I had to think about what I would say when she woke up. She was as gorgeous as I remembered her long silky crimson hair along with her pale skin made her radiate beauty. Seeing her hand lying to the side of her I placed my own on top and decided to ask two questions in one to the woman across from me. "Is she ok grandmother?"

The Question had startled Unohana but her serene smile never left her face as she responded "the girl will be fine she is just tired. And I figure by the new title you have bestowed upon me that Byakuya told you my secret. I assume that you are upset or angry with me for not telling you."

Sure I was upset but why wouldn't she tell me herself before any of the wars we had fought together in and she had never said anything. My own father had not said a word to me and now this new secret comes forward much like the secret that was hidden from me by my friends about the girl being pregnant and who she happened to be.

"Ichigo, I hope you forgive me for not telling you sooner but I was not proud of this secret and it wasn't until your father was a Captain that your own father found out the truth. You see Ichigo I wasn't always the good and gentle person you have come to know. I was once a ruthless killer and outlaw and was known then as Yachiru Unohana until I met a man that made me feel differently and on that star filled night I met the man that was the love of my life. He changed me for the better and we were inseparable from that time on. He was a student of Captain Yamamoto, I was an outlaw but we never let that bother us until the day that the soul king and head captain decided to put the Gotee 13 together. He had selected a certain few for captains and the others he had fight for the position. Your grandfather was selected to fight for the spot of captain for squad 11 but the night before the battle he was poisoned and his life was lost within the night because I couldn't save him, I couldn't do the things I can now is why I lost him. I lost my heart that night and when I found out that the man that poisoned him was the one he was supposed to fight I demanded justice, but who would listen to a woman that had taken another name to keep her enemies away? But when I challenged the man to a duel in honor of the man I loved the head captain granted my wish.

The man snickered at me when I drew my sword but when I yelled the words Bankai without warning and began hacking off his limbs and feeding them to minazuki as the price of my broken heart I gained no joy. His death had come and gone and here again the heat of battle had me wanting to kill everyone in the room but it was the head captain who intervened and brought me out of my rage. Being named the first Kenpachi and first captain of squad 11 was an honor that I took for my fallen love. Then one night about a month later I started to feel ill. The next morning I was sicker than I had ever been and after seeing the medics at squad 4 it was announced that I was pregnant. The only ones that knew were the Head Captain and Captain Utitake as they were the only ones I trusted at the time as my enemies had begun to come out of the wood work. The day your father was born I looked at his face and it was the first time I had truly smiled since the day of his father's death. But I was not ready to be a mother as I still had unfinished business and would have to kill all the men that would ever harm him so I gave him to the Head Captain who then gave Isshin to a couple that couldn't have children and who had promised to protect him as had their clan. For the next three hundred years I made the world a safe place until all my enemies were gone and I learned to be a healer so that no one I loved would ever die. Then a day came and a new captain joined our ranks. He was brash, goofy, a smartass but most of all loyal to a fault and he looked just like his father. I knew the instant I saw him and almost ran to him but resisted as another shock happened that day, I was being moved to squad four as the captain my teacher had given me his old position. I spent the next ten years trying to tell Isshin that I was his mother but it was the day that his adopted mother was dying that she revealed the secret that he had been adopted.

He asked her if she knew who the mother was while I stood next to her and why he had been given up for adoption and the tears began to fall from my face, but as she squeezed my hand and I knew it was time so I told him that I wasn't ready to be his mother as I couldn't protect him from all of the enemies that I had at the time of his birth. The announcement shocked him and he didn't say anything else but for me to leave him alone. For the second time in my life I lost a piece of my heart. But I did as he said I left him alone until the day he left for the human world for a girl that he was in love with. I received pictures every now and then of you and the twins when you were little but the writing was not his but your mothers. If not for her I would have never known about my grandchildren. Because of her I knew who you were the moment you invaded the soul society the first time. It's the reason why I helped you get home from Hueco Mundo and it's also the reason I would personally heal you as I just wanted to spend time with you.

Then I received a letter from your father asking me to help you as he didn't know what to do. They wanted to find the girl that had brought you out of your depression from the war and wanted to know what she was and if you were in any danger. I took leave and began my own search and luckily with some of my past resources and contacts that still feared me I found her before Soul Society even had a clue. So I posed as a nurse at her school for the last three months after talking to you in soul society and like clockwork she showed up in my office complaining to be sick and after a few tests I found that she was pregnant. I relayed the information back to your father and the head captain because of just who the girl was related to and sure enough they both felt that you should see her. So for the last three months I have kept her and your child safe weather she knew it or not. You both will not know the lengths I will go to keep you both safe. I will not lose another person I love again without a fight. I know I don't deserve anything from you or your family but know that I mean every word that I said."

Her words explained everything and for once I felt like the world was not coming down on my shoulders but a light lifted. Her face was filled with worry as she expected me to be like her own son but when I got up and walked over to her and hugged her she began to cry as I said "Thank you!"

We had finished our embrace in time for the girl to start to stir from her nap. Going back to my seat and taking her hand I waited to be able to see her sea green eyes that had mesmerized the first night we had met. Feeling her begin to grip my hand I waited until her eyes focused on me with shock. "I thought it was a dream" she whispered and as she noticed my grandmother she whispered "Ms. Unohana why are you here?" Seeing my grandmother wipe her face and put her smile back on she leaned down and began to check the girl and replied "Ms. Gremory you were attacked and my grandson here stepped in. You are fine along with your peerage and they are outside the door." Nodding the girl looked back at me and smiled "I thought I would never see you again" she whispered her voice still shakey from the nap made me smile and as I leaned up and cupped her face with my left hand I whispered back "I have searched and dreamt about you every day since you left me that morning." Seeing her surprise was amazing and as she smiled and now whispered "I am Rias Gremory," Smiling back I replied "I am Ichigo Shiba".

Being brought out of our embrace by a knock at the door a stoic Byakuya came into the room and informed us that dinner would be soon and that we needed to get ready for our guests. Not wanting to get up I asked "Is everything ok Byakuya? Are they going to try and take her?" his face remained as stoic as ever as he replied "We have set up barriers surrounding the house along with having Shinji and the vizards on exterior watch. The barriers will prevent any type of magic from coming in or trying to get out. So they will only be allowed in or out if we let them. Also Nel has alerted Tier to the situation and she has assembled an army along with all of squad eleven at the ready in Hueco Mundo. The Stealth force also has three square blocks surrounding the house covered so if anything unusual happens we will be notified. Also Head Captain has put soul society at high alert if anything happens to you or the girl and child per the soul king we will be going to war!" Hearing his words I nodded and thanked him as he left turning back to Rias I could see shock cross her face wondering just who I was and how I commanded such authority when I decided to let her know "Rias I know you thought I was probably just a simple human but that isn't the case. I will answer all of your questions at dinner with your family present. I just hope you can accept all facets of who I am."

Her eyes said it all that she was happy that I was here but it also brought out a question "Now that you're here and see that I am pregnant are you going to leave me?" The question was valid but the answer was simple "I would never abandon you. I have fought and searched too long to find you." The answer brought tears to her eyes and as she leaned over and placed my hand on her stomach I smiled as one day I would be a father. Looking up and now noticing that my grandmother was still standing over us with a smile she asked "Ms. Gremory what would you like for dinner? I will have my personal chefs prepare it for all of us so don't worry about the difficulty." Not wanting to be rude and ask about the personal chef Rias smiled and answered "Anything would be fine as long it has bold taste, for some reason I have been having lots of cravings for bold foods" which made my grandmother smile and she replied "I will let them know, as for your family what can we expect of them? It seems your parents and brother along with his family are coming to dinner under the accords of peace so could you please enlighten us?" Rias looked worried and I could only guess it was because I was here but she responded "They are all very powerful Devils, my brother is the head of our faction along with four other very powerful devils that almost rival my brothers power." But before she could continue I asked "Should we be prepared for a fight is what I believe my grandmother wants to know as from what I could tell earlier there strength even if suppressing it is nothing we would worry about but we need to know if a fight could happen." My statement and question shocked Rias but she also understood where I was coming from but she didn't know even though the maid her brother's wife had agreed to peace that it would be honored as we had taken her even though it was for her safety.

"We will be prepared then for anything I will let the others know to be on alert but to be peaceful until provoked. Ichigo your main responsibility is Ms. Gremory let nothing get to her or the child from this day forth do you understand?" Knowing my grandmother was prepared I answered "That will not be a problem" which had made her smile a little bit bigger than normal before she continued "Now you two get ready and I will have the others get ready as well. Ms. Gremory I have put a kimono in the closet for you and a nice suit for you Ichigo as well. We need to make sure we set a good example." Without another word she left the two of us to get ready for the evening that could start a war.

 **Unohana**

Leaving her grandson and hopefully his future wife to get ready for the evening alone. As she closed the door to his room a girl with long black hair decided to demand the woman to let her in to see her Buchou immediately or that she and that boy would pay the consequences. Little did the girl know about the gentle healer or her ways but when she threatened Ichigo she had now crossed the line. Throwing a dagger that she had hidden in her sleeve that hit a half inch from the girls ear in to the wall next to her she every so sweetly replied "While I understand your concern, if you threaten the boy again I will kill you myself do you understand Ms. Himejima?" while holding her zanpakuto to the girls throat. The girl was shaking but understood right away but still didn't know why the boy was with her best friend until the one known as Soifon reported to the one who threw a dagger at her that all defenses are in order. But it was when she asked "How is he taking the news that he is going to be a father?" That the woman's happy nature returned as she replied "He will be a great father as I believe he cares deeply for the girl."

 **Ichigo**

Dinner was now ready and as we waited for our guests I asked my new family of Shinigami. Nel had decided to stay in her child form as she wanted the element of surprise, Byakuya and my grandmother had decided to stay in their gigai as to appear unhostile but Yoruici and Soifon had remained in their Spiritual bodies for all of our protection. We were all ready and even Kisuke who had been working with the Vizards on our defenses assured us that we would be safe. We waited for a sign of their arrival and then they were there at the front of the barrier.

However they were not alone, asking Akeno who the others were she responded with "They are the all the peerages of the gremory clan, also all of the Maou have come along with their own peerages. This cant be good!" Just before I could do anything rash Byakuya was there next to me and told me "I will handle this but if they try anything you have my permission to defend." Looking at him in confusion I then got what he meant. The two of us were going out there alone. Telling the others to defend Rias at all costs and that if somehow we were defeated to take her to Hueco Mundo all seemed to agree other than Nel who said she was coming with us as it was her duty to protect me. Looking at the girl I was surely had feelings for I whispered "Everything will be fine I promise" which gained me a smile but also in the most flirtatious voice "Come back to me sweetie, I can't lose you on the first day that we are together. k?"

Walking outside the front door I could feel the tension in the air as we all laid eyes on each other. But like Byakuya said he handled it in his ever stoic noble manner. "Greetings, I believe you said we would be expecting five of you as we were in a state of peace. Or has another decision been made?" Seeing a brown haired woman step forward with a small smile she replied "We have come to see my daughter and her peerage. Our peerages along with the other maou have come to assure our safety. Can you promise us that we will be safe?" Seeing him almost chuckle was worth it but it was when he replied back "We can, however if your peerages attack us we will not hold back in defending our home and your daughter from harm is this understood? Also while we planned for five we have prepared enough for one extra guest. I will let the choice be yours however I would recommend Serafall as she alreadys knows us all." Seeing her nod was good enough for Byakuya and as he opened the barrier and let the six inside he decided to inform them "I want you to know that before you go inside that all of your magic will not work while inside our barrier. We took this precaution because of the way your kind travels and because of the threat made against us. I hope this is alright." All nodded knowing there was nothing they could really say and as we entered the home Rias's peerage bowed and was checked over by her mother and the maid and when they were satisfied I took my spot next to my grandmother while Rias's family surrounded her.

After being introduced to her entire family we began to have dinner. The night was going well other than the one Rias called Akeno teasing the crap out of everyone but my grandmother and Lord and Lady Gremory. It was like having a huge family dinner until the talks of why we had come here began. It was a heated conversation that was mainly directed at me. Questions like how I planned to support the child, and why wasn't I there when she first found out, all the way to what gives you the right to marry a nobile of our race, what makes you worthy of her?"

Before I could even answer a question was then asked by Rias that not even I expected "Why does it matter? It seemed earlier that you didn't care if I was assaulted by my betrothed fiancé and now that a man who is willing to take responsibility for me and give his very life for my wellbeing you expect to ask those types of questions? Shouldn't he just being here be enough? I know I don't know him that well but I believe when he says that he would never harm me or the child that I am carrying. And it obvious that cares for me in some fashion otherwise he wouldn't be here."

Her family was stunned at her question but had expected something of that nature from her. Looking at her mother and father who were trying to keep their composure not to yell at her I decided it was time I would speak for myself. "Lord and Lady Gremory, I never wished to dishonor your clan or your daughter. I was in a bad place and she saved me, she stopped the rain inside my heart and soul. While I too was in shock of the recent news I do not regret what happened. I don't know how I will support her or the child but I will do whatever it takes to keep her and the child happy. I have a large family and I am sure they will help if needed in this area until I can support them myself. As for me being worthy of her and what give me the right to marry a noble of your race, in all honesty from what I know of your daughter in the little time we have known each other, I am not worthy but I will try every day to make her fall in love with me every day for eternity."

Her mother and the maid known as Grayfia were smiling ear to ear at my answer. Her Brother was even smiling but it was her father that still had a stern look on his face. Asking again "What makes you worthy to marry a noble of our race? Are you a Noble in soul society? Are you even powerful enough to fight in battle to defend her without your guardians?" Hearing all of the Shinigami and Nel erupt in laughter at the last comment I couldn't hide my smirk and when asked why they all seemed to be laughing Byakuya told them that it was an inside joke that the Shinigami have. Now telling her father "To answer about my nobility, yes in a sense I am a noble in soul society. But even if I wasn't how could I prove that I am worthy if your daughter did choose me? " My answer seemed to impress her father but when her mother asked "So in a sense you're a noble? What does that mean?" Knowing that I could not get out of the question I looked at my grandmother who nodded for me to answer but before I could Soifon's phone began to ring. Seeing her face and knowing something was up she yelled for all of us to get ready for a fight. Asking what was going on she answered "The man from earlier along with about eighty four others is coming this way. Should I tell the stealth force to handle it or to stand down as they seem intent on starting a fight!" Seeing a smirk on a few faces in the room along with a few worried as well I told Soifon to keep her men hidden unless we needed them but that I would handle it personally.

Turning to Rias's family I asked "Would you please call your peerages and the other Maou and ask them to leave. I would prefer it if they were not around as I don't want any of them to get hurt." Seeing her brother nod and make a phone call as he hung up he said it had been done. Going up stairs and getting my zanpakuto to get ready. A certain voice was begging to be set free. "King I want this bastard, please let me out I'll be good I promise!" and as tempting as it was to let Shiro out I knew that I needed to save his wrath for the right moment. My other more sensible side had agreed with my decision but he too wanted a piece of the action to which I promised them both it would be soon but to be ready in case of an ambush.

Going outside and waiting along with my family and hers as Rias waited inside with her peerage and Soifon and Yoruici I began to wish she could see this but I couldn't risk hurting her if something went wrong. Seeing the clan coming from where they had teleported in I steadied my nerve standing front and center of the group behind me. Seeing them gathered with weapons and armor I knew why they were here but even as a combined unit stood no chance. Just as I was about to step forward Sirzechs stepped past me and asked "What is the meaning of this Lord Phenex? Why have you gathered here this evening?"

Seeing a man step forward who looked just like Riser step forward and bow I knew this had to be his father. "Sirzechs Lucifer we have gathered as my son informed us that his intended bride was taken by a group of rogue Shinigami. We have come to get her back so that they can be wed and to rid her of the child that is to be born out of wedlock." My blood was boiling as he talked about my child but before I could step forward a hand was on my shoulder telling me in here ever so serene voice "Just wait Ichigo, this is just the beginning lets see where this goes." Nodding to my grandmother I waited for a response from her brother and was not disappointed when he replied "While that is all good and well Lord Phenex, the reason the Shinigami interfered was to prevent a war between our factions as your son and his peerage were attacking my sister and her peerage." Lord Phenex was stunned by the admission but had been told by his son that one of the Shinigami claimed to be the father of the unborn child. Watching as he turned to his son and asked if this was true Riser then answered "I was only trying to find out who ruined her." Hearing his answer was making my blood boil even more but had also displeased her own family. And even though my blood was boiling it was not nearly as bad as the two pieces of my souls rage. Quieting the two down and begging them to wait the two agreed but Shiro was on the verge of coming out and taking a few of their heads as a conciliation prize.

Now seeing Riser pointing at me and telling his family that I was the one that had ruined Rias had done it. The rage was done my hollow screaming for me to take his head but I had to wait. Sirzechs however did not contain his emotions and asked if Riser had also told his parents that he had threatened to kill one of the Shinigami who happened to be a noble of soul society while pointing at me. Seeing that he had left that detail out his father apologized for his son but still didn't see how a threat mattered as I had taken Rias from his son in more ways than one and asked why that alone hadn't been considered the same act.

Seeing Sirzechs smile I wondered what he was thinking but when his mother came forward along with Grayfia at her side and stated "The act is not the same because while your son has the right to question her, he does not have the right nor does his peerage have the right to put their hands on my daughter! So if you have come here to apologize for your sons actions then we are waiting if not you should leave!" Her words had shocked her family and as she stood there waiting for a response I began to hope that she would approve of me.

Lots of angry faces were present on all of the phenex clans faces but when Lady Phenex stepped forward and asked if the Gremory were breaking the Betrothal and the unions of their clans Venelana answered "I believe your son did that the moment he put his hand on her!" Seeing his mother's face turn to hatred as she turned I wondered what would happen next and then a man came barreling out of the crowd at Venelana and Grayfia. Shiro however had sensed the attack and had manifested faster than I could have imagined and cut the man's head clean off before kicking the body straight into a wall while holding the mans severed head in his hand. Shiro was pissed already about what was happening and now that they tried to attack an unarmed woman and her daughter in law from behind had did it for him. Seeing him now standing in front of Venelana with his bloody sword in hand ready for a fight I was surprised but when he yelled to the Phenex clan "YOU WEAK ASS BITCHES! NO ONE ATTACKS the Queens mother in front of me!" I couldn't help but laugh.

His words and his appearance out of nowhere had shocked the phenex clan especially now that he had killed a member of their clan with ease. Lord and lady Phenex most of all seemed displeased at the familiar of their son who had tried to kill the woman. Seeing Lord Phenex gain control of his clan and turn back to us he tried to apologized for the mans actions but it went on deaf ears. However when Rias's father came forward and asked Lord Phenex what they had planned if the Gremory clan did plan to break the Betrothal? A stunned lord Phenex answered "We would challenge her or the one she intends to marry to a ratings game for her hand in Marriage"

Her father countered with "And if we declined?"

"Then we would be at an impasse as your clan promised us her hand in marriage and are now breaking a sacred contract as you well know Lord Gremory!"

Before anyone else could answer I stepped forward past Rias's father and announced "I accept your challenge and will fight in Rias Gremory's place as I have vowed to protect her and my child!" Seeing the Phenex clan in shock but before they agreed Lord Phenex smiled "While your intentions are good boy and even though you are a noble of another fraction you are not allowed to participate as you are not a member of our race!" His words only served to piss me off more but before I could respond Byakuya was at my side telling me not to be rash and that he would handle it.

"Per the 72 pillars peace treaty with soul society, we can challenge your son or your entire clan to a duel of the old ways set forth by the original rulers of hell. And if that challenge is not accepted then it would mean that the treaty would be broken and that our two factions would be at war. So I ask as a representative of the Soul Society do you accept his challenge or will you put your entire race at war as we will not let your sons actions go unpunished so the choice is yours, accept the challenge or doom your entire race as we will not lose!"

All the devils even Rias's family felt the gravity of the words that Byakuya had spoken and were now wondering how to change the outcome if they truly were going to war. Were they powerful yes but powerful enough to defeat the Shinigami and the armies of Hueco Mundo, No! Waiting for an answer from Lord Phenex as his family was discussing their options amongst themselves I wondered what they would choose and as they face us a small smile was on Riser's face meaning they had come up with something. Watching Lord Phenex step back forward

"While the peace treaty says that the Shinigami can challenge us to a duel of the old ways it also states that it has to be approved by the leaders or member of royalty from all of the factions. Do you have permission to challenge us if not your wasting your time!"

Looking to Byakuya I wondered what was going to happen as he too was shocked that they knew about that clause but smiled and pulled out of his Hyori an envelope and proceeded to hand it to Sirzechs who took it to lord Phenex after reading it. The lord smirked as he read the paper and as he crumbled up the paper and threw it back he announced "You forgot about one! The Fraction of Hueco Mundo and the Hollows was not on your document so it is void!"

"Well that is where you are wrong as I Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba Crowned Prince of Hueco Mundo give permission for the Shinigami to use the treaty as it was supposed to be used if you deny us the challenge then you will be at war with Soul Society and Hueco Mundo!"

Seeing the look of horror on all the faces of the Phenex clan was almost worth it especially when Lord Phenex began to stutter "This cant be you are a Shinigami!" Smiling again at them I decided to enlighten them

"While I am a Shinigami I am also a Vizord. As such the Queen of Hueco Mundo after fighting in a war to help save her kingdom crowned me as her successor as she knew I would bring peace to her kingdom."

Watching as the Phenex clan took in the new information it was Lady Phenex who came forward

"We will accept the challenge of the Shinigami but would like to negotiate the terms of the challenge."

Not knowing what there was to negotiate as the challenge was clear I looked to Byakuya to handle the terms as I was not sure what to expect but when he turned and asked Kisuke to Negotiate the terms I knew he made the right choice. Watching as old hat and clogs came forward with his fan already in front of his face I knew this was almost unfair but because of what they did I couldn't care less. Asking them to begin Lady Phenex nodded

"We would like the original challenge of a ratings game and the rules be used for this challenge, also while we know that the boy has no peerage we would be willing to let him choose up to 14 others to join him in the fight to make it fair."

"I see, while this most gracious of you we would like to decline your offer. Since your clan felt the need to insult the crown prince and on top of that assault the woman who is carrying his child I feel that the old rules should be in tact as a reminder of why one should be able to control himself and to learn the consequences of their actions!"

Lady Phenex had not expected a rebuttal but quickly responded with "I am truly sorry for the disrespect of my son but your kind have already killed one of our familiars today how much more death is needed before we can compromise?"

Before Kisuke could respond to Lady Phenex, Sirzechs had decided to announce "While I do not want the deaths of our race your clans familiar attacked my mother and my wife! If it had not been for that hollow you would not be worrying about the Shinigami but myself and it would be a fight of the old ways! So by the power I have I will help make these stipulations easy for you. Since your entire clan found it acceptable not to control your familiar then I will grant the Shinigami the challenge that they originally asked for. Second while I understand your son was upset about my sister dishonoring your clan he should have never harmed her or her peerage. For that reason alone your clan will be fighting to remain amongst the clans of the 72 pillars as nobility! If you do not accept or lose you will no longer hold the title of marquise but will be the same as the peasants you hate so much! So I would think your options through as they will affect you all!"

The Phenex clan along with every one present was stunned at his statement and orders but when Lord Phenex asked Serafall if she supported Sirzechs decision and she responded that she did he knew there was no way out of losing his son. Stepping forward "We accept the challenge but ask that our entire clan be a part of the challenge!"

There was over eighty of them and now knowing it would be a fight to the death I wondered if I alone should be the executioner of this clan. Knowing it wasn't right as there was women and children involved I decided that I needed to step in

"Sirzechs Lucifer while I thank you for your orders they are a little extreme. Can I offer a different option?"

Seeing the Devil nod I began

"I would like the original option of a ratings game between Riser Phenex and his peerage and the ones I choose to be used. And even though I have no clue of the rules of the game there is no point in losing this much life for One person's mistake. Also with only Riser and his peerage fighting I ask that the demotion of rank only affect the ones fighting and that his family can no longer support him. As his family should not be punished for his actions."

Sirzechs was smiling at my offer and knew I was doing this for his people and now turning to the phenex clan asked "Lord and lady Phenex would you accept this generous offer?"

Seeing the two talk amongst themselves Lady Phenex came forward "We will accept this challenge and would like to thank you for your generosity even though it is not deserved. May we ask how many Shinigami my son and his peerage will be facing?"

Nodding at lady Phenex I answered "I will be the only one fighting in the challenge to make it somewhat fair for Riser." Her smirk thinking I had made a mistake was clear across her face and when she asked how long I needed to prepare the answer was simple "I am ready right now if he is." Lady Phenex nodded and as Riser and his peerage came forward and now having the rules of the ratings game explained by Serafall I knew this fight would be short. Riser had decided to have the game on the football field of the school so there were no hiding places a mistake on his part and as Serafall set up the barrier around our soon to be game I turned to the Gremory clan and my new family

"Lord Gremory you asked earlier if I was strong enough to fight for your daughter and my family laughed, you will now learn the reason. Byakuya and Kisuke set up the strongest barriers you can to protect yourselves and the Phenex clan but be prepared to construct more if needed. Also Kisuke and Shinji I want you to stand with the Phenex clan as a way to protect them if things get out of hand."

Seeing the three nod I stuck Zangetsu into the ground in front of me and waited for Game to begin. I wondered how strong his all girl peerage could possibly be and as there power began to rise and suddenly stop I chuckled as I had nothing to worry about.

"I will make this offer now before we start, if you apologize and never come back I will not hurt you. If you choose to fight all of you will not walk away from this fight your choice."

But before Riser could answer Serafall yelled for us to begin.

Seeing them not move as they awaited Riser to answer I smirked. "We will not give up so easily peasant! You are not as strong as you think and I will prove it and take Rias back from you!"

He had played right in to my trap and now walking forward I decided it was time to have a little fun. Vanishing from his and the girls sight in flash step I was now standing right behind them and they hadn't noticed my presence until I whispered in his queens ear "Are you looking for me?" before I flash stepped again from behind her back to my original spot where Zangetsu was still planted in the ground. His peerage was stunned and so was he and now that I was back in front of them I lifted my index finger to the air and began to build a bala as it was my weakest attack but still enough to severely hurt if not kill any of them. Looking at the Phenex clan and then back at Riser I asked again "Will you give up now that you have seen my speed?" Only to hear NEVER shouted back from Riser and his Peerage. Smiling I said "well that's too bad as I planned on not having to use this as in all honesty it's my weakest attack but since you will not give up."

"BALA" and let the small bit of energy fly from my finger straight at Riser and his peerage. The peerage and Riser had been lucky and had got out of the way but they were not my intended target as the barrier that contained the Phenex clan was directly behind them. Seeing the ball hit and shatter the barrier had made a few gasp and now seeing what I done and that kisuke was already rebuilding the barrier along with his family I knew he must have been in shock but when I asked again "will you give up?" I received the same answer and I couldn't help but smile.

I had prolonged the fight long enough and was now growing tired of the game and now seeing them prepare for their first attack I decided to end this. Raising my Reiatsu to break my first limiter and a quarter of the way to the second had made all but Riser and his queen pass out from the pressure. Riser and his queen were struggling to stand and now that they couldn't move I began to walk towards them. "I have defeated 14 of your peerage members without even lifting a finger to them and you two are barely standing. Do I need to continue and possibly harm you or your peerage anymore?" Not getting an answer I began to raise my Reiatsu to the second limiter which had made the queen pass out and Riser drop to his hands and knees I was about to ask again if we needed to continue when Riser dropped to the ground and passed out. The game was now over and as I reigned my reiatsu back in before anyone could tell what I did other than the knowing Shinigami.

Going back inside the house after the Maou decided to speak with the Phenex clan of the outcome and the consequences of his lose. I was surprised to see a very worried Rias being held back from leaving by her peerage and Soifon who were telling here I would be ok. Going to her and letting her know that I was ok, I got smacked and seeing the girl mad and still crying I couldn't understand what I did wrong until she began to sob that "You could've got hurt Riser and his peerage are very strong" but her sobs were broken by her mother who was trying to console her daughter as well but when she said "Dear I don't think you need to worry about this boy getting hurt" Rias began to smile. My grandmother was smiling seeing me be so caring to Rias and now asking if anyone wanted Desert which had made Rias stop crying and ask what were we waiting for!

Watching as everyone ate the pie and cheesecake that we had, Lord Gremory decided to ask me how much power had I used to fight the Phenex boy which had gained me a heated glare from his daughter as I failed to mention to her that I had defeated Riser for her hand if she choose me. "Well I am honestly not sure I broke the first of the five restrictors and was maybe half way to the second so maybe 28% of my shikai power." Seeing the shock on his face I smirked and commented "Now I guess you get the inside joke." Which had made him laugh. Turing back to the main conversation I looked across at Rias and her mother and my grandmother all having a great time talking about who knows what but at least my grandmother now had a family.

Sirzechs along with Serafall had just walked inside from talking with the Phenex clan and both didn't seem too happy about the outcome of their conversation with the Phenex clan. Making my way to the pair I asked if everything was ok which had gotten me a "Lets go out back for a moment" from the pair. Getting to the back yard and seeing Nel along with most of Rias's peerage hanging out I wondered if this was a good place to speak but it didn't seem to bother the two Maou.

"The Phenex clan has accepted the terms of the challenge and wanted to thank you for sparing their son. However Riser felt that you cheated in the game and demanded a rematch. When we denied his request and asked for him to leave you and Rias alone he disappeared along with his peerage. While this usually wouldn't have been a big deal this fell out of his pocket"

Seeing the card with a weird symbol I asked what it meant but before Sizechs could answer Serafall decided answer "It is the symbol of the old maou fraction and the Chaos Brigade that we have been having to deal with. They are a group of rogue devils that lost the civil war and would like to take back the kingdom of hell. With him having this card means that they are recruiting inside the noble clans and this is something we must get handled. As such we will be calling a meeting of all the clan heads of the 72 pillars to see if we can deal with this. Do not worry we will keep you and Rias safe."

Laughing at the woman's words of keeping me safe had made Serafall mad and when she asked why I laughed I decided to ask "Are the people of this Chaos brigade that strong? I mean Riser wasn't even 10th seat strength and yet you all seem so surprised that I easily defeated him without even lifting a finger." Seeing the two smirk at my statement Sirzechs decided to answer that some were on par with the maou but nothing they couldn't handle. Going back inside and now seeing Rias and her family somewhat happy with the current situation I wondered if she would stay here with me or return to her own home with her family and soon had my answer when Venalana asked me "So Ichigo will you be visiting Rias at our estate often or do you plan on keeping her here?" Not knowing how to answer I wondered what they would say if I did want to keep Rias here but knew the decision should be hers and when I asked Rias "Where do you plan on staying?" She smiled and said that she would prefer to stay with her family for now as we were still getting to know each other, but hoped that soon we would be past the getting to know each other stage. Seeing the family of the Gremory begin to leave I wondered what tomorrow had in store and for once I didn't care as I would get to see her.

The next day at school we held hands to my surprise and were together and luckily other than gym we had all the same classes. The schools rumors of her rape that had caught my attention had now ceased as I had put an end to them from the moment I walked into school that day. Sitting at lunch and hearing the girls and other boys saying the only reason I liked her was cause she was pregnant and probably was having sex with me had infuriated me. But when one of the boys who had been talking crap came up and asked her if she put out I lost it. Grabbing the boy by the throat and lifting him off the ground I began to yell "If you ever talk to the mother of my child that way again I will beat the living shit out of you!" My reaction had stunned the entire lunch area and just as I was about to punch the kid in his face Soifon had stopped me. "Ichigo I think they get the message that you will beat any guys ass here if they talk bad about Rias." Nodding at her in thanks I tossed the kid to the ground. The lunch area was completely silent and in shock of what I had done and now exactly why Rias meant so much to me.

"While my brother will not put up with any of you boys saying anything about Rias I will warn you all if you say anything ill about the two you will deal with me personally and I will not be nearly as nice!"

Soifons words had made a few pale but they all got the hint that Rias and her peerage along with all of us were now off limits to the rumors. The rest of the day the other students stayed clear even the two perverts that Issie called friends after Soifon heard the two say that she was probably a Lesbian and she beat the shit out of them worse than the girls kendo team did each day. My relationship with Rias was growing every day and I soon found that when we were apart I missed her and when she was back my heart was whole again. I didn't want to admit what I now was thinking but the asshole inside my head was screaming it in joy.

 ** _"I told you I was right King, I fucking told you and now you have to admit that I am not the dumbass here! So dumbass king who was right?"_**

I wanted to kill him but he was right and as soon as I admitted that more screams of how awesome he was came filling my head. Trying to ask the old man to deal with him I was answered with "I believe you had this coming but will help you out this once." Hearing Shiro scream in pain and the old man yell "That's enough, he knows you were right so drop it!" had been a relief. Everyday I learned something new about the girl that was carrying my child like how she had her shy moments or the fact that she was not some spoiled rich girl but one that cared about everyone around her. I didn't think she realized it but she was perfect almost too perfect for someone like me. But it was when we had our first disagreement that I learned that she was not one to back down. All over a simple challenge from her brother at dinner that night to test exactly how strong I really was. She was not worried about her brother or sister in law's safety but my own which I found funny to which only made her more upset. But it was something I had to prove to her, her family and to myself that I was willing to fight with everything I had for her. I just hoped I hadn't miss judged my opponents.

 _ **Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow and again i hope you like it...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hopefully everyone is still enjoying this story as much as I am revising certain issues I had with it. As always if you have a harsh review just send me a pm and thanks for reading..**_

Chapter 3

The day of the challenge was now upon us and seeing the four Moau and their peerages gathered I was surprised at the power level that each member was putting out. " **King you might actually have to go bankai or use me in order to win."** Knowing he was probably right I came up with another idea and had to ask how the two felt about coming out and evening the odds. Both were up for the fight but and hearing Shiro screaming " **ITS ABOUT TIME I GOT TO HURT SOMEONE"** I knew that this fight wasn't going to take long. Asking what the rules of this game were the four maou smirked at my question and Serafall stated "Since you have decided to do this alone we will give you the option of one at a time or all us at once other than that the rules are simple you have to defeat us to prove your worth of protecting the Heir of the Gremory. So with whatever power you wield you had better use it."

She had fallen into my trap and she didn't even know it. "I will fight all of you at once but there is something I forgot to mention to you before" I had luck on my side as the four and their peerages stood there wondering what I meant by what I had forgot to mention so I decided to let them in on my little secret.

"I am never alone!"

As Shiro and the Oldman appeared on both sides of me Sirzechs yelled "What is that hollow doing here?" I couldn't help but chuckle and knew I needed to explain. "Shiro is a peace of my soul as is the old man, each represent a different part of what I am. Shiro is my hollow and Shinigami Zanpakuto while the old man is Quincy power. As I have accepted both aspects of my soul they are a peace of me and as such will protect me or the ones I love for the rest of my life!"

Three of the Maou had no clue what to make of this but when the one named Ajuka Beezelbulb came forward and stated "While I have never seen this with my own eyes, I will assume that you have obtained bankai as the two are standing here with us?"

Smiling and answering I have, he smirked and walked back to his peerage "the Beezelbulb peerage will forfeit the challenge" and without another word he and his peerage were gone. The other three were shocked by his sudden withdrawal but didn't let it bother them as they still planned to fight. Shiro had called Serafall and her peerage while I was going to go heads up with Sirzechs leaving the old man with Falbuim Asmodeus. And without another word Lord Gremory started the game and the fight began.

Serafall and her peerage had misjudged Shiro from the start and it was a mistake that had cost her half of her peerage in the first three minutes. Shiro was blood thirsty thowing balas and striking them left and right with his hands. He hadn't even used his sword till Serafall began to use her water magic which only seemed to piss him off more but that was just the way he liked it. The Oldman had taken the fight with using a sword similar to our Bankai and was going through each member of Falbuims peerage with ease and now was going head on with the king of that peerage and luckily for Falbuim the Oldman was still holding back. Sirzechs and his peerage hadn't moved a muscle yet and watched in awe as the two peaces of my soul defeated the others with ease and now seeing both of defeated Maou's peerages and themselves transported out Sirzechs came forward with his hands up.

"Well that is not what I expected or planned. While you have proven your souls strength what about your own? Your soul and even yourself are more powerful than I ever could have imagined but are you strong enough to defeat me one on one?"

He had something planned I could tell but what exactly was he planning? But when he screamed "BIND"

Out of no wear sets of chains were flying at me from all directions! I had to run or I'd be caught shunpoing out of the way they kept coming for me and now knowing the one person controlling them was the only way to stop them I decided to fight fire with fire! Firing off bala after bala at the chains in the attempt to get closer to him had worked but now his peerage had joined in the fight. Each was stronger than I had expected but I still wasn't worried until one of Grayfia's attacks hit me head on. For the first time since I had trained with the soul king an opponent spilled my own blood.

"Huh, while I planned on not getting hurt it seems that I miss judged you Grayfia. However that will not happen again as the end is now!"

Breaking all of my limiters in my shikai had put all of them to their knees and now asking if they gave up as I could make this worse Sirzechs admitted defeat. Setting my limiters and now letting them off the floor Sirzechs who was stunned I won so easily asked how I knew the energy attack I used would work on the chains only to be stunned when I told him that I had encountered them before and was able to break them when I was weaker with a cero. Nodding he motioned for everyone to join us and as soon as Rias was in front of me I received the hardest smack to the face she could muster.

"Ichigo why did you have to get hurt? If you could have defeated them all with ease why didn't you?"

Smiling down at her I answered "Well Shiro is to blame the asshole wanted to have some fun." Which had made everyone laugh and Rias even madder as she still wasn't happy that I got hurt. The rest of the day was easy enough and before leaving to go home I went to Rias's room and told her and the baby goodnight and kissed her forehead like I did every night and for the first time since we found each other again I knew where I was meant to be.

The next morning I got up a little earlier than usual and finding my grandmother downstairs drinking tea I decided to eat breakfast with her as the thoughts in my mind were racing. "Ichigo what is the matter you seem tense?" The question had taken me out of nowhere but she was right. Answering "Grandma I think I , I mean I," I couldn't even get the words out before grandmother answered "You think you are in love with Rias?" the only word I could get out was "Yes" before she asked "So what is the problem? She is the mother of your child and the both of you deserve happiness. So what is the issue as maybe I can help."

"Grandmother I am afraid she doesn't like me the way I like her. Sure she cares for me and hugs me but that's only because I am the father of the baby. I have fought war's for people that have meant less to me and now with her I would do anything just to see her smile. But I don't know how to gain the thing I want most from her."

"And what is it that you want most from her?"

"I want her love. I want her to love me like how my mother loved my father, and I want to love her more than I loved my mother and the scary part is I think I can."

Seeing my grandmother ponder my words she smiled warmly again and answered "Well I would recommend getting to know every aspect of her. Maybe take her on a date. Find out what she likes and what she doesn't like and make it a perfect evening for the two of you and don't let anything get in your way."

I hadn't even thought of that and here I was being dumb and an answer was right in front of my face. Jumping up and almost shunpoing to my room I made my way back down and kissed my grandmother on the head and told her thanks and now was off to find out how to have the perfect date with Rias. I had no idea where to start but when I saw Koneko and Kiba talking in front of Rias's house I couldn't help but interrupt and get in front of the two asking questions about what Rias liked and what her favorite things were.

Koneko had been the most helpful and answered that Rias loved red roses and her favorite meal was always breakfast unless she could have Kobe steak and vegetables at dinner. She liked cherry blossom trees when they are blooming and also likes to feed ducks and Koi fish. Her info I thought had given me enough information but then when Kiba said "She also likes chocolates as well" I thanked the two before running into thier kitchen and finding the maid had already made her breakfast I asked if I could take it up to her which the maid smiled and handed me the tray. Running outside and hoping the fence to the next door neighbor's garden I got her a fresh red rose and ran back and placed it on the tray that she had prepared. Taking it upstairs I knocked lightly on her door and luckily she was just waking up. Asking if I could come in she seemed surprised and said "Sure" I began to hope she would like the gesture.

She had just woken up and had pulled up her blankets to cover herself. Sitting the tray down I asked what she had planned for the day as I had a question if she had nothing to do. Seeing her look at me as if I had been planning something she answered "Today I have nothing to do. So what do you want to ask me?" Knowing this was something I needed to do I asked "Rias, I was wondering since your free today would you like to go on a date with me? I will plan everything and take care of it all. I just" before I could get any more out she responded all to happily "Yes Ichigo I will go on a date with you, I'll be ready in a few hours if you want to make it an all-day type of affair." Thanking her and now leaving her to eat I was overly excited to tell my grandmother and ran all the way back home, but then the thought of 'How the hell am I going to pay for this?' hit me but a silent Byakuya came to my side and whispered "Gaki, ask a girl on a date and have no money, what am I going to do with you?" Looking over and seeing him smiling he then stated "Well I guess I can loan you some money but don't get used to it."

Thanking him he asked if I needed any help planning my day as he reminded me that I still had to be guarded which I had forgotten about and when I said "well I haven't planned anything yet, honestly I was gonna ask grandmother what she thought I should do. Seeing him smirk and chuckle and motion for me to come with him I soon found out that the entire house had been waiting for the day I would ask Rias on a formal date. Everything had already been planned for me, getting to see the Sakura trees and feeding the koi in the Kuchiki private garden while having lunch. Getting to take Rias shopping and then we would be going to the fourth division for dinner were my grandmother had something special planned for the two of us. The day was going to be perfect now all I had to do was get ready.

Getting upstairs and getting dressed in my best formal Kimono I was sure I was prepared but when Soifon came walking into my room with a dozen Roses and a formal Kimono I began to wonder what the hell was going on. "The roses are for Rias, as for why I am dressed up well that is because there is a festival honoring the fallen or some crap the Captain Commander thought up is going on and that it is tradition for all to dress in their best. With this going on squad 2 has been already been alerted to our arrival and have taken all the precautions to keep you two safe and free from a certain blonde bimbo per the request of your grandmother."

Asking why Rangiku was being detained an evil smile came over Soifon's face but I received no answer. Going downstairs to see all of my guardians and now family waiting dressed in their best like Soifon had said made me happy but when my grandmother came forward and said "Today you will gain her love. Be the man I know you to be!" I smiled and told them all thank you. Now on our way to her home I became nervous, it was my first date with a girl that I truly cared for and I had no clue what people did on dates but it was when the stoic spirit told me "You will be fine just be a gentleman and don't listen to Shiro and this day will be a success." I could help but chuckle. Arriving at her house only to find her mother and sister in law waiting for us I wondered what was going on until Grayfia asked what our plans were. Not knowing really myself I turned to Byakuya and he explained to the two "They will be at my estate for lunch and then will go to squad four for dinner that we have all prepared. Squad 2 has been alerted to our arrival and so has the rest of the Soul Society and will be on constant guard of the two even though they do not need it." Seeing her sister in law smile and then her mother come forward and hug me she whispered "this is her first real date make it a special one" I smiled and whispered back "It is mine to so I will do my best" which seemed to make her mother smile. Hearing Yuuto cough get our attention we all looked up the stairs.

Rias and her peerage were now coming down the stairs and when I saw her I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Her Kimono was dark purple with light pink flowers and a pink obi. Her hair flowed like always did and her smile was intoxicating. Walking to the stairs and handing her the roses she smiled and said they were beautiful but when I said "not nearly as beautiful as you" she blushed a deep shade of red. Now being taken to soul society by Byakuya I wondered how to day would go and when we walked through the gates and all the Captains and Lieutenants minus one were there to welcome us I knew they had done all of this for me but didn't know the reason why.

Watching Captain Yamamoto come forward he bowed and welcomed us to soul society. Now looking to Rias he smiled and began "Lady Gremory it is an honor to meet you. If you need anything do not heed to ask as it will be done. If you have any problems let me know and I will take care of it as we honor the fallen we also welcome new life that is on the horizon."

Being escorted to the Kuchiki gardens I was surprised at how the people kept bowing to the three of us and as Byakuya led us inside I noticed a large gazebo in the center of the Sakura trees. Seeing the look on Rias's face had made the rip worth it and now being led to our private lunch, Byakuya bowed and before he left us "If you two need anything do not hesitate to ask the servants as they will be happy to serve you. I will see you tonight as I have a captains meeting to go to so please enjoy yourself."

Thanking him again and telling him goodbye the start of our date began. Sitting down at the table and chairs they had provided I couldn't take my eyes off of her. But when she asked "So who helped you with all of this?" I couldn't help but chuckle and answered "Well everyone in the house wanted us to have the perfect date. Granted I started the events by asking you but the rest had been waiting for it." The answer and my honesty had made her smile and as she whispered "I am glad you did, as I wouldn't want anybody else here with me." Her answer and my blush were enough for the both of us to chuckle. And as we ate we talked about what we wanted in life and then in the future especially now that we had a child on the way. Neither of us had expected to be parents so soon but neither of us regretted that night that changed our lives and had bought us together. Finishing the lunch we moved to the grass and sat under the tree's admiring the blossoms that had recently bloomed. But to me, even though they were beautiful they didn't hold a candle to Rias.

We spent hours talking underneath those trees, and the more we talked and got to know each other the more I knew where I was meant to be. Rias was my future and I would protect our child to my last breath as my mother had done for me. This girl had taken every ounce of rain in my soul and had turned it into a paradise. She was the light of my soul and our child would only brighten it that much more. The afternoon had been perfect even though we had just sat under the trees holding each other as if we were a couple. I had never felt this way before with anyone and now with Rias it was so easy to show affection and to tell her about my life as if I was an open book and when she did the same I began to think that just maybe she shared the same feelings.

We had lost track of time of the day and seeing Soifon coming to get us I smiled as she asked "You two love birds ready for dinner?"

"we just ate lunch Soifon, dinner can't be this soon can it?"

Her smile then a nod "Ichigo the two of you have sat under the Sakura trees for the last five hours talking. To be honest it was rather cute to see the two of you hold each other so close even after the short time the two of you have known each other." Her comment had made the two of us blush and the seeing Rias smile I asked "Well ready for dinner?" to get a "yes I think the two of us are hungry, hopefully daddy is hungry as well" as she rubbed her stomach holding our unborn child.

Smiling back I nodded and we were off to squad four. Arriving and seeing grandmother and Isane her lieutenant we bowed with respect as she did and now were led to our dinner. The walkway was lined with candles and now entering a room I had never been inside the both of us gasped in awe. We were surrounded by small lanterns hanging above rows of roses. In the center a table with candles and two settings were waiting for the two of us. Rias had decided to ask if grandmother would be joining us and seeing her warm smile she declined and told Rias "I will see you after dinner, I hope you like what we prepared for the two of you as I went to great lengths to help make this meal perfect."

Telling her she didn't have to she dismissed our comment and told us to enjoy our night. Helping Rias sit and now taking my seat we both wondered what would happen next and now seeing Hanataro in a suit I wondered what grandmother had threatened him with as he seemed nervous but he didn't miss a beat serving us two steaks with vegetables and then telling us if we needed anything just to call. She was surprised that they had figured out her favorite dinner and now seeing her smile as she ate I could tell grandmother her effort was well worth it. Finishing our meal and now looking around where we ate Hanataro came up and asked us to follow him as dessert would be served soon and that we wouldn't want to miss it. Following the little guy down a candle lit path and now walking alongside a stream we noticed small candles in the water but it was when we both noticed we were back in the Kuchiki garden and that they had moved the table and candles surrounded us now under the gazebo I looked down at the crimson beauty and smiled but when another surprise came forward we both smiled.

There sitting next to a piano was Soifon and as she began to play I got the hint that the two of us were supposed to dance. The melody was slow and beautiful and now holding Rias as we danced I couldn't help but hope that this night would never end. Everything had been perfect and as we stared into each other's eyes I asked her how her first date was to which she replied "It was more than I ever could imagine" which had made me smile but it was when I told her that "I feel the same way and couldn't imagine my first date being with anyone else". Rias had placed her hand on my face and now seeing her lift herself on to her toes I leaned down and for the first time since that first night we kissed ever so gently. This kiss couldn't compare to the first and now as our shared passion deepened into the most searing kiss of my entire life I knew that she must care for me to.

The night had ended and our date was perfect. And as we got back to her home I carried the girl that meant more to me than my own life up to her room. Now laying the sleeping girl into her bed I smiled before kissing her forehead and whispered "thank you for saving me."

 ** _Rias Gremory POV_**

 ** _Flash back_**

My life had changed the moment I met the boy with orange hair and beautiful brown eyes. Sure we didn't know each other but that's what made that night special. He had stolen my first kiss and I so willingly let him steal the rest of my innocence in return as the one I was betrothed to would never get it. Our night of passion was the most memorable night of my life but finding out even though I wasn't pure that my family still planned on the engagement being honored I couldn't help but feel defeated. Sure I had left the boy with a memory on his phone but I was sure he was too drunk to remember and would never be able to find me. Was that night a mistake no but did I make the right choice on giving him all of me?

The question was answered no sooner than five weeks later when the morning sickness began. I couldn't tell anyone but that day it was so much worse than any other. I needed help and had no one to turn to as my family would surely try and make me get rid of the child. The only option I had was the nurse at school but when I arrived and found a woman I had never seen before looking at me with such happiness I became nervous. But it was like she knew the moment she saw me what to do and soon enough I felt better and was on my way back to class. Each day I seemed to end up in her office and each day we seemed to grow closer. Ms. Unohana was my own guardian angel if I was allowed to have one of those. She cared about me as if I was her own child and even though I was a pregnant 4th year she didn't seem to mind. I had told her about the boy that I had spent that night with and how I wished I could tell him why I left the way I did. It was so easy talking to her almost like she knew what I was going through. And then one day before class I decided to go to her office and wait for her with breakfast as our talks always seemed to help me get through the day when I noticed the pictures on the desk. Two smiling girls one blonde the other brunette with a man that I assumed was there father holding them. But it was the other picture that took my breath away. A young boy with orange hair and brown eyes with a smile all his own and a beautiful women with light brown hair were playing in the sand. Could it be the same boy? Was she related to the father of my child?

"I see you have found my pictures Ms. Gremory"

Her words had scared the crap out of me and when I nodded and was about to ask about the boy she smiled.

"Ms. Gremory that is my grandson Ichigo and his late mother and the girls are his sisters with their father. And while I didn't want you to find out like this, yes he is the father of your child. I have been searching for you as he had planned to but his duties have forced him elsewhere and for that reason I have come here to find you without permission as he was worried about why you left him so suddenly."

"He wants to see me?" I barely mumbled out shocked that after one night a guy who had probably had dozens of girls before me but why did he want to see me? Ms. Unohana's smile had never left her face as she knew what I was thinking

"Ms. Gremory he desperately wants to know why you left so suddenly but also feels that he has a connection with you. For him you stopped the rain inside his soul and for that reason alone I am here to see what kind of person you are and you are everything I ever dreamed of for my grandson."

"I am nothing special, he has probably had many girls just like me."

My statement had made her laugh out loud and for the first time I wondered what was so funny as the woman was always so good natured and caring. "Oh I don't think you know my grandson very well and if the woman of the soul society knew that you were the first and only girl to steal his heart and his purity at the same time I think we would have a war on our hands. You are the only girl he has ever showed those type of feelings towards and I can say without a doubt you were his first kiss and his first"

She had left the last part open and I knew instantly what she meant as the blush formed over my face. But the question about why he wasn't here kept popping into my mind and I knew she said he had some type of duty but still would he choose that over me over our child? Looking back up to Ms. Unohana I had to ask more questions about the father of my child but before she could answer

"Boshuo we need to get to class otherwise you're going to get in trouble!"

Akeno had come to help me get to class but I still had questions for Ms. Unohana that had to be answered. Luckily she had sensed what I needed and "Ms. Gremory would you like to join me for dinner later. It will be my treat."

Smiling back I nodded and with that Akeno and I were off to class. That day had gone like all the others and passed by without anything noticeable and I found myself dreaming about what my child would look like. Did this Ichigo even know yet that he was going to be a father? Another question for the mysterious woman. The day had ended and my peerage had seemed upset that I would not be having a meal with them this evening but I needed more information. Arriving at the small restaurant on the other side of Kuoh I wondered if I was in danger but seeing Ms. Unohana standing there waiting for me , I tried to put my best foot forward. As we ate we discussed everything about my life and who I was. Finding out that I was a devil had not surprised her in the least unlike how it surprised me that she was a Shinigami. Talking about what future plans I had I couldn't help but get depressed as I told her about the situation with Riser and my family.

"That simply won't due, while I don't know how we will handle your delicate situation with your family, I can guarantee that this Riser Phenex will have his options cut from him very soon."

Not knowing what she meant I was suddenly alerted to a presence of magic but it was Ms. Unohana that smiled and whispered "I think your secret is out, Ms. Toujou is spying on you along with Ms. Himejima. I think it best they know as they might be able to help you." Nodding at the woman I smiled and motioned for the two to join us. Both had been surprised by the news but when they found out that it wasn't Issie's or Risers both seemed to worry. Leaving that night and getting home my secret was safe with the two I trusted the most. But when I started showing the cat was out of the bag or so they say. The school had never seemed so hateful but the Sitri and my peerage never stopped supporting me. The rumors of who's it was had bothered me at first but when someone said I was raped it was the last straw. It had been three months and even though Ms. Unohana promised he would come he still was not here. I worried every night that he would see me and run even though she promised me he wouldn't. But the worst night of my life happened just the day before Riser and his peerage had attacked me. Seeing my mother waiting for me at my home with a look of utter horror was not how I wished this would be perceived but here it was.

My family had all gathered and now that they knew they were upset at my carelessness but when my father mentioned aborting my child in the essence of saving the face of the clan I let my temper of its leash. I had never screamed and cried so hard in my life but they had gotten the message and now that they knew that I wouldn't let them take my child away my own father was going to disown me unless I told him who the father was so that he could deal with it. Not telling them anything I was to be restricted to my room but when I teleported to my own home in the world of the living without permission and they didn't follow I knew that I was now on my own. The next day we had gotten new students and even though I hadn't seen the third I assumed it was another girl as the other two were also girls and we always seemed to get girls. Leaving with my peerage I had not expected to see Riser or his peerage but when they saw me and attacked I almost had no idea what to do. His peerage had beaten my loyal servants with ease and after smacking me to the ground he proceeded to beat the crap out of Issie and Kiba as he assumed they were responsible. But when a boy I had never seen coming sent Riser flying and two girls with swords drawn got in front of us I began to home it was him. And now hearing "Get the girl and her friends to mother I will handle this personally!" I wondered who could it be and when caught sight of the orange hair my wish had come true. And ever since that day he was by my side. Nothing stopped him from keeping his promise and even when he fought the maou as a way to prove his strength and beat the four without even having to go full strength I knew he would be there for me no matter what. Every day we spent together was like a dream and each new day I found a new thing to like about the boy who was stealing my heart one day at a time. His goofy laugh, his undeniable morals, and just the way he carried himself was enough for any women to fall in love with.

 ** _Current Time_**

We were now six months in to my pregnancy and even though the two of us had decided to let the child be a surprise, Ms. Unohana who I now called grandmother as she wouldn't answer to anything else had begun to smile as she checked over my abdomen as if she now knew something I didn't know. My mother and sister in-law had made it a point to be around every day now that my family approved of Ichigo and seeing the looks of surprise as Grandmother pointed out something on the screen to her left all of them began to tear up and kiss my forehead. "Okay what's going on I want to know" I asked but they said nothing until I started to ask "Please let him be ok, I don't want something to be wrong." That was when grandmother asked "So you know that one of them is a boy? That's very interesting Rias as your right one of them is a boy." The look of utter shock had made the women in the room start to laugh as I put it together I was having "Twins?" Seeing her nod I asked "Boy and a girl?" Seeing another nod I was shocked but owe so happy. Today was going to be a great day as my family would be growing larger than had expected and for the first time in a while I felt almost complete. But today was the day I got to meet the rest of Ichigo's family and a few friends and I was nervous as I hoped they would accept me as I wanted to be with him but I couldn't let that bother me now with the good news that I just learned.

Going to my room to change I was surprised to find roses on my bed with a note from Ichigo telling me that he missed me which made me blush. The day had progressed to the time we were now waiting for his family and I wondered if I should tell him beforehand that we were having twins but decided that a surprise for all but the three other women might do the whole family some good. Seeing them pulling in from the train I was surprised as the group came forward but it was when the two I knew as Ichigos sisters came running towards their brother that I knew they missed him. Letting them catch up was easy enough until dinner and seeing that they were eyeing me from across the table made me uneasy but when his grandmother smiled and said "Don't worry ill protect you." I couldn't help but smile.

His sisters had accepted me right away and even the gentle giant didn't seem to mind me and even the girl that he grew up with all his life that she was happy for the two of us. His father had been torturing his son most of the evening with his antics and now that his sister Karin was joining in I thought it a good time to drop the bombshell on him. But how to do it and to surprise him?

"Hey Ichigo, I have a question for you."

Seeing him look up from where he was sitting between his sisters he smiled and responded "ok what's up?"

It was time. "Do you remember the baby names we picked out? I can't remember either for some reason and wanted to tell your family what we had decided." The look on his face said that he remembered and was wondering why I brought it up but answered "We decided Masaki Yachiru Gremory Shiba for a girl and for a boy we decided Zeoshin Gremory Shiba after both our fathers. Why bring that up?"

Smiling back I answered "I just thought everyone should know the names we picked out for our son and daughter that are on the way" everyone but those in the know was shocked but when Ichigo fainted I couldn't help but laugh. The whole house but one person was happy and when Ichigo regained his composure and smiled and came over and kissed my forehead for the first time I could remember.

Today had been going better than planned but seeing my queen sitting off alone staring in at what was going on I knew it was time to go outside and get some air. Akeno was my best friend and ever since Ichigo came into the picture the two of us had gotten to spend less time with each other and now seeing her sit down and begin to cry I could tell something was bothering her. As soon as I asked her what was going on she grabbed me and cried into my shoulder "why cant anyone love me like Ichigo loves you?" her question I had no answer to as Ichigo was beyond what I could have ever hoped for and now seeing that even Akeno thought that Ichigo loved me, maybe I could begin to believe I was good enough. Sure I cared about him more than anything and remembering how he was with me I was sure he felt the same. "Akeno I have no answers but I know one day you will find the right guy, you never know he might just drop out of the sky like a knight in shining armor." Seeing the clouds in the sky beginning to go dark I wondered what could be happening but it was then that I felt the disturbance.

A new magical Presence had made its way present and now seeing Riser and his peerage along with ten others I knew they were here for a reason. Telling Akeno to run she refused and got in front of me and seeing the first magic attack of one of the devils next to Riser coming our way I knew we would be hit dead before I heard the sound of lightning surrounding us.

"Give us Rias Gremory and we will not hurt you! If you don't we will kill you Akeno!"

But the words fell on deaf ears as Akeno refused to give me to Riser. Attack after attack she held the shield until the last from Risers queen seemed to shatter the lightning shield. Now we were defenseless and I began to pray that Ichigo would come and save us and as we watched another attack of Yunelluna growing in her palm I wondered if they planned all along to kill the two of us and as the two of us watched the ball of magic coming our way we braced each other expecting it to be our last moments but when the two of us looked up and saw a cloud of smoke surrounding something in front of us I believed my wish of Ichigo coming had come true but seeing the smoke disappear and seeing a man I didn't recognize I became worried. But Akeno was clearly in shock as I looked to her for an answer, the man was clearly someone we had never expected. His black wings and pale body along with his giant horns reminded me of the myths of what a devil was supposed to look like and now here he stood. Watching as he turned and kneeled down to Akeno and asked her if she was ok but she was clearly in shock. Before he turned he looked up at me and whispered

"Please stay here I will deal with this."

Watching the man turn to face Riser and his peerage along with the ten others I wondered how strong he could be and when he held out his hand and simply said "Luz de la luna" and a green lighting spear formed in his hand I now wondered what he had planned to do.

"Which one of you attacked the future queen of Hueco Mundo? Step forward or you will all die!"

Not seeing any step forward he turned to me and asked which one had sent the last attack but before I could answer another ball of magic was coming straight for us. Seeing him turn around as he sensed it and swat it back with his spear effortlessly he then was gone. Now seeing him behind Yunelluna

"So you are the one that attacked her well here is your punishment as I promised!"

The green energy spear was now buried in her stomach and all the way through her back. Hearing her screams of agony was almost too much but when he appeared back in front of the two of us and smiled at Riser and his peerage who were trying to do everything they could for Yunelluna the other ten had prepared to fight but before they could lift a finger they fell as the man had killed each with his bare hands. Riser had stepped forward to challenge our protector but a new force was making his way here. Seeing Ichigo now standing next to the man Riser knew he had to leave but vowed to be back.

Watching the two stare at each other was intense but when Ichigo asked "How are you alive and why are you here Ulquiorra?" I knew that there was some history here.

"A piece of my soul was found by a Captain named Mayuri, and for the purpose of experimenting on me he brought me back to life somehow but before he could start his experiments I escaped and went to Hueco Mundo and found that Tier is the Queen of Hueco Mundo. She explained to me that you are the crowned prince of Hueco Mundo and what you did to save our race and because of that I felt that I owed you a debt. Tier asked me to protect the future queen and when I arrived I found the two of them being attacked and when I saw one was her I intervened. I hope this is not a issue"

Before Ichigo could say anything as he rolled his eyes at his title, Akeno was standing in between the two facing the man that had saved us. Her eyes were larger than life but her gaze had never left his jade green eyes. Asking Akeno what was the matter she put her hand out to Ulquiorra and said "I am Akeno and you are gorgeous!"

Seeing the emotionless face of Ulquiorra as Akeno told him he was gorgeous was funny as it didn't even faze him but when she jumped up into his arms and kissed him on the cheek and he began to blush I couldn't help but chuckle. Now that she introduced herself to him Ichigo said "Ulquiorra this is Akeno and" watching as he stepped up to my side and put his arms around my waist "and this is Rias Gremory, and hopefully oneday yes the future queen of Hueco Mundo."

Seeing him nod at me I smiled back and asked if had ate anything he responded with not today and so I stated "Well that wont due". Heading back to the house and seeing worried faces waiting outside we recounted the story and now seeing the Ulquiorra was here had brought some heated arguments between Nel and Ichigo over his loyalty but it didn't seem to bother the man that had saved me and Akeno. Gathering back at the house and watching my savior now change into a small man with one broken horn I was surprised but when Ichigo explained that the espada could do that type of change as there sword release I tried to understand even though I didn't. And now focusing on the man I hoped would want to spend the rest of his life with me I couldn't keep my mind off of the dangers he was putting himself through for me and knowing now that I would do the same for him had only made the decision to one day marry him one of my goals in life.

 _ **Naturally I know a few are not going to like the fact that Ichigo hasnt had a real fight yet, well it is coming and should be one for the ages!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ichigo POV

The day had finally finished and after a long talk Rias had decided that she wanted to move in to be closer to me. I was human and she was a devil but one thing was more than clear we were in love even though we hadn't said it yet. She had taken my heart or more like I had given it to her completely with such ease that I was sure she was the one I was meant to be with. And from the first night we slept in the same bed I prayed that it would never end. Letting her lay her head on my chest as we cuddled had become a normal sight and even though she preferred to sleep nude I had become accustom to that as the days went by even if I didn't like the fact that I felt like I was taking advantage. Sure having a nude women in my bed every night was nice but we both made a promise to each other that we would wait till after we were wed to make love again. Was it hard to keep 'beyond' She was perfect in every way her luscious hair almost like silk but a sin to the touch, her smooth skin, and a set of eyes that you could get lost in forever. It was hard to sleep each night knowing that mother of my children was sleeping next to me because I wanted her so badly. Lust was a new feeling for me and up until a few weeks ago I hadn't struggled with the temptation known as Rias Gremory but my defenses were getting weaker with each passing day.

But it was when we woke up so entwined with each other and the look of happiness that I received every morning that made the rain stop. My soul was now complete now I just had to ask her if she felt the same way I did. Sure it had been a few days of living together but my soul knew that she was the one. Thinking about what had happened yesterday had brought a new thought to my head. Walking downstairs to fix Rias breakfast I couldn't help but ask myself why hadn't Tier told me about the orders? But then again why the hell would he kill the one and protect Rias if he was here for another reason?

Seeing Nel in the kitchen waiting for me she seemed kinda off but reported "Tier confirmed Ulquiorra's story. But just for safety purposes put a special type of seal on him that will not let him attack you." Thanking her for her recon and asking if she had ate she smiled and said "not yet waiting for mom to get up" which had made me laugh.

Finishing up what I was doing and leaving the kitchen I knew now what I needed to do for the day. Getting back to Rias and finding her still sleeping was nice as I had planned to surprise her with eggs and toast which seemed to be her and the twins favorite. Watching her eyes open was always my favorite part of the day as I got to see the eyes of my future. Her smile was all I needed and getting to watch her eat and now share some of the breakfast with me as we held each other was making this the best morning of my life.

"Ichigo I need your um… help with something"

Looking down in confusion I asked what she could possibly need to which I saw the frown form on her face. "I am worried about my peerage and their happiness. Sure Akeno is now occupied by Ulquiorra as she has a crush on him but Koneko and Kiba and even Issie need my attention and I need to train them for the games. However I am not in any condition to train them and yet I know you could possibly teach them more than I ever could. Would you be willing to help them?"

Knowing with the way she asked that this was not what she truly wanted to ask I decided to play along I also let her know "While I know that isn't what is bothering you, I will agree to help train them but it will be on my terms and with the people who I choose to help me as they are the very best at what they do is that ok?" Her nod confirmed that it would and now going back to breakfast she nuzzled her face back into my chest and asked when they started so that she could watch and I laughed and replied after breakfast I will gather my staff" which got me a loud laugh.

Going to the training room about an hour later I almost felt bad for the four in Rias's peerage as they honestly had no clue what I had planned for them. These four along with any others that joined Rias's peerage would be her guardians when I wasn't around and knowing that Riser was waiting to attack at any moment meant they needed to be strong. But how to make them see their weaknesses without killing them was my only problem. Shinigami trained all out did the devils? More questions and more thoughts of how and it was then that it hit me that I would pair each of them up with someone but first I needed to prove to them that even the weakest appearing person was still a threat and now I knew exactly who would be there first opponent.

Getting to the center of the training area I noticed the four seemed somewhat nervous and honestly they needed to be but when I asked Nel to join the five of us, she smiled her child like grin and proceeded in our direction.

"Rias has asked me to train you, in all honesty I am not sure how you train and even if I could as I am not sure I wouldn't hurt any of you. So I have devised a solid training plan and now want to see how you do with it. The four of you are Rias's guardians and her friends, with Riser wanting revenge the four of you will have to get stronger or you might lose your lives if I am not around. So today you will train with Nel. And while she will not kill you I would not hesitate in doing everything you possibly can to defeat her."

Looking at Nel now I smiled "If you could don't use your Resurrección on the four and leave them in one peace." Seeing her nod she was now ready for this session of training to begin. Going back to my family and Rias and waiting for them to begin Kisuke whispered to me "Kinda unfair don't you think Ichigo" his fan was hiding his smile when I answered "This is their first lesson, don't under estimate your opponent. The four look at Nel as a child and that is their first mistake. And now they will see that the girl they treat like their weak little sister has been playing them from the start!"

Hearing my last comment had made Rias ask "what do you mean that she has been playing them?" only to get "watch and see" from Byakuya who was almost smirking as he too knew what was about to happen. Now watching the events unfold I yelled for Nel to begin.

The four had no idea what they had got themselves into and now watching Issie walk casually up to Nel saying that he would handle it, I almost laughed. Nel hadn't moved an inch and was waiting for someone and now seeing Issie going to try and punch her I couldn't help but shake my head as before his strike could even touch her she sonido'd behind him and hit him with the hilt of her sword knocking him out. The fight had now become serious as the other three realized their mistake. Kiba and Koneko were the next to attack and even without her sword Nel was making this fight look to easy as Koneko was now unconscious. Kiba on the other hand was using his sword and speed to try and keep Nel at bay so that Akeno could power up her attack but when Nel threw a bala at Kiba that his sword couldn't deflect the young knight of her peerage was now joining his other two peerage members in defeat. Akeno on the other hand had taken to the sky thinking that she would be safe and could mount an aerial attack on Nel. Her lightning attack had caught Nel off guard at first but Nel quickly Sonido'd behind Akeno and backhanded her to the ground.

Akeno was barely moving but had begun to gather the lightning again around her body and with one quick motion sent it all at Nel. Watching as Nel didn't move I wondered what she was going to do until I watched her open her mouth. Drawing in every ounce of Akenos lightning I knew what was about to happen. Seeing the Cero forming I was about to stop her but before I could the Cero was already on its way towards the fallen queen who was about to get a taste of real power. Seeing the impact and the dust and dirt coming from the hit we were all stunned. I began to hope Akeno had survived but was now stunned when the dust settled.

Ulquiorra was there his sword in one hand and had used his free hand to deflect the cero in order to protect the girl. Seeing him now turn to Akeno and pick her up off the ground I wondered what was going on but even Rias didn't know. Deciding that training was over for the day we all went back upstairs to find lunch already prepared and waiting for us. The lunch had been mostly silent but seeing Ulquiorra sitting next to Akeno I had to ask

"Hey Ulquiorra why did you save Akeno from Nel's cero?"

Seeing him ask the question to himself and he responded with "I didn't think she should die cause Nel cant control the amount of power with that technique so I stopped it."

"So there is no other reason you stopped it?"

The question had surprised Ulquiorra but he didn't hesitate to answer "While I appreciate your concern it is not needed. My only intention was to keep lady Gremory's friend safe"

His answer was what I expected and now seeing how Akeno seemed so happy I nodded my approval. Only to hear Byakuya in the background "I wonder what he will do when his sisters start dating?" which had made the entire room erupt in laughter. All of these people were my family now even if they were sent here to guard me and now Rias. And in my own way I loved each of them, well maybe except Byakuya because he was a pain in my ass. But still these people were giving up everything for me and my soon to be new family I owed my life to them. In one way or another I would make it up to them and protect them for the rest of my life. Looking to Rias, I knew my life was now complete and when the two were born I would be a father made my soul feel complete. Seeing a magic circle appear in the living room I knew it was probably Venelana coming to check on Rias but when Grayfia appeared I wondered if everything was alright. Watching her walk in and now grab me out of my seat I knew something had to be wrong. Grandmother followed us into the next room and seeing how distraught Grayfia was something had to wrong.

"While I am not mad at you Ichigo, you seem to bring trouble were ever you go. The Phenex clan has called a meeting of the 72 pillars. All clan leaders will be there but so will a representative of every faction of this world."

What could possibly be going through their mind was my only thought and now asking "Why are they doing this?" Grayfia announced "They have demanded that the Gremory give up a member of our family to replace Rias in the union between their son and Rias, however the one they want I will not allow so we are at another impasse."

Asking who they wanted as replacement had brought a tear to her eye but she whispered "my Son Millicas."

This couldn't be happening and now seeing how distraught she was I asked what we could do but she responded with "Nothing can be done as the council will decide. They will also be deciding your fate for ruining the union it is the reason that all factions have been called for this meeting. I would prepare for anything if I were you."

Looking at my grandmother as Grayfia went in to check on Rias I couldn't help but think what had I done. " **IT's real simple King you found your true soul mate and just let those dumb asses try anything with either of you and I will handle that shit!"**

 **"while my brazier half is usually an idiot, in this sense he is completely correct and I will along with him to protect Rias and your children to our last breath. You deserve this Ichigo."**

My soul was right and seeing how my grandmother didn't seem worried I asked "What are your thoughts?"

Her smile never left her face as she answered "While I am all about peace and happiness since becoming captain of squad four, I will not let anything happen to my family and as such if they touch you or Rias I will kill every one of them with my sword. So if this some how goes bad stay behind me as I will show you why I was the most feared women in soul society's history."

Nodding to her I went back in to the kitchen and asked when this supposed meeting was happening seeing Grayfia look down "It starts in 20min" Looking around the room I knew what I had to do. We were all be called for this meeting and there was no way to leave Rias here in the safety of our home. Looking at my family

"We are being called to a meeting of the clan heads of the 72 pillars along with the leaders or their representative of every fraction of this world. While normally I wouldn't be worried more is at stake here then just Rias and I. The Phenex clan are demanding that Millicas marry into their clan as payment for Rias's betrayal. While I don't know what they are up to I will say that we cannot let that happen. The plan is this, Soifon, Yuroichi, Nel, and Grandmother will be on guard duty for Rias. Her peerage will back you up. Byakuya, Kisuke and Ulquiorra will be my guard and at my sides at all times. If things get bad get Rias and her peerage out of there and take her to Hueco Mundo. Tier has already setup a wing of the castle for us and has the armies ready for a fight. Kenpachi is also their waiting with squad 11 at the ready. I will not let them harm my new family I have fought too hard to lose any of you so lets be as peaceful as we can."

Their nods were all that I needed and now being transported to the grand hall of hell lots of new sights welcomed me. The Gremory family had gathered along with the maou and their respected families. But seeing others I didn't know I asked "who are they?" Sirzechs took it upon himself to answer "these are the respected leaders of the 72 pillars and soon we will have many guests arriving." Seeing more magic appearing in the horizon I watched as they came forward all seeming uninterested in what was going on and annoyed that they had been summoned here. But when a group wearing all white with a man leading four others who were in armor including helms Sirzechs whispered "and one of the last groups has arrived" Watching as the man came up to us I noticed the tension between the two was there but the man stuck out his hand in peace "Sirzechs this is unusual to be called to a meeting of the 72 pillars is everything alright?" Watching as Sirzechs smiled and responded with "Well Michael I guess my sister and her boyfriend pissed off the Phenex clan." Seeing the man nod then look at me and nod I nodded in return and now followed his lead into the meeting.

Watching them begin and listening to the clan leaders discuss the betrayal of Rias had made my blood boil but I couldn't let my emotions take over. They had all heard the story of how I defeated Riser without even lifting a finger and seeing how they all had begun to look at me I wondered what they could be thinking. Now being asked who the representative of the soul king and soul society was Byakuya was about to step forward when a sudden new arrival appeared. Seeing Squad Zero and the Captain Commander appeared inside the hall with all of them surrounding someone and the moment I recognized him I wondered what the Soul king himself was doing here. Their sudden appearance shocked all but when the soul king came forward and stood next to the rest of us that had gathered in a small area. Seeing Lord Phenex take the stand he began.

"I would like to welcome you all to this meeting of the fractions and the heads of the 72 pillars of hell. My clan has called this meeting to discuss with the clans and the leaders of the factions the peace treaty that we all share and how it was broken by the faction of Hueco Mundo."

Hearing gasps I wondered what he could be talking about and now seeing him point to Ulquiorra he stated "That hollow killed a member of my son's peerage. And while she is a reincarnated devil the treaty states that no other faction will interfere in devil affairs as we wouldn't in any of theirs. As such we feel that the treaty between the factions is now void and have called you here so that we can formally discuss that we should declare war on the Hollows!"

Stepping forward before anyone could stop me I asked "Why don't you tell them why your son's queen died along with the ten others? Oh I know, don't want the truth of how he attacked Rias to get out or the fact that he attacked to two unarmed women? Luckily for Rias and her queen my guard arrived to stop them otherwise you wouldn't be worried about calling this meeting you would be already dealing with me!"

My outburst probably wasn't the right move but it had stunned the Lord and before he could defend himself Sona of the Sitri clan stood and stated "An attack on Rias is an attack on the hollows, have you forgotten that the child she carries is the Prince of Hueco Mundo's? By Riser and his peerage attacking her your clan has already declared war on the hollows! Your son broke the treaty not this hollow, and now in all reality we should be discussing the way to solve this problem as I for one did not agree to declare war on any faction!"

Her words had caught every ear in the room and had even got a round of applause from a few but it also brought thoughts of war to the surface of the room. The clans of the 72 pillars had not expected to be going to war because of a jealous boy and now that is right where they were. Not knowing what to say I decided to gain the attention of the room

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba Crown Prince of Hueco Mundo and Shinigami of Soul society. While the fact that Riser attacking Rias for the second time is an act of war, I will not hold that against anyone but the Phenex clan as they have wrongfully accused my guard, and for lying about what truly happened. Now that the truth is here for all to hear I hope that you would choose not to go to war with my Faction as this is a personal matter between the Phenex clan and myself!"

Everyone in the room was silent and all eyes were on Lord Phenex his smirk had never left his face.

"While the words of the Sitri clan and your own mean nothing to me it doesn't change the fact that you will never be able to marry Rias Gremory! By the laws of the original four Maou no outsider can marry a Noble Devil unless hell herself has granted them permission along with the respected leaders of every fraction of the world. You Ichigo will never have her, she will be a tainted peace of trash! And it is for that reason we have chosen Millicas as her replacement!"

Not knowing this new law I looked to Sirzechs who was not meeting my gaze as he had already known the law and was biding his time on telling me. How could he do this to me? Why hadn't he told me? There had to be a reason but what could it have been? Before I could even ask if it was true screams from outside the hall were now becoming apparent as if someone was attacking. Seeing one of Sirzechs peerage members rushing to him he announced so that all could here "For some reason the Kushanāda are coming towards the great hall and there are at least twenty of them!"

Having already met them one time before I knew not to mess with the guardians of hell but what could they want? I mean it wasn't like any sinners were here? But seeing them get closer and closer my mind began to wonder if they wanted a fight but when the one in the center transformed into a young woman wearing bone armor and a gold cap I along with everyone else was stunned. She was carrying a small bag along with something else and as she reached the center of the room she looked at me and smiled. Now watching her take the podium she began "I am the representative of Hell herself and I have come with a gift for the Crown Prince of Hueco Mundo."

Hearing the murmurs she began again "In thanks for helping the Kushanāda and for protecting Hell she wishes to give you her blessing to marry Rias Gremory if you so choose. She would also like for me to give you these."

Being handed a small golden silk bag I reached inside and pulled out an odd gold colored set of chess pieces. Feeling their power I wondered what was going on until the woman explained. "Hell has decided that since you have chosen a devil as the mother of your children that you will have her blessing in the union as such she has given you the golden peace's of Anubis with each of those peace's you will only ever have to use one peace to reincarnate a devil. Hell had asked that you wield those pieces wisely"

Smiling now at the woman she now asked for the gathered gods and leaders of the clans to cast their vote for the union of Rias and I. All hands but one had voted in approval for our union and now seeing Lord Phenex even madder had honestly made my day. Looking over to see Rias shocked at the sudden judgement but when Lord Phenex announced "well we still get the boy!" the woman looked over at him and chuckled "Lord Phenex, Hell has a verdict on this as well, you will not receive the boy or anything from the pillars as your sons actions and those of your own have been deemed unforgivable as they could destroy a whole race over your pride and idiotic desire. As such you will receive nothing from the Gremory Clan and will no longer be a member of the 72 pillars!"

Lord Phenex was in shock at the judgement of hell but it didn't seem like he cared as he yelled "YOU WILL ALL BE SORRY! THE CHAOS BRIGADE AND MY SON RISER ARE GOING TO RID THIS WORLD OF YOUR IMPUTANCE! A NEW PEERAGE IS COMING FOR ALL OF YOU AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP THEM!"

Before anyone could grab the man he disappeared and now seeing the clan heads and the lords of each fraction staring at the spot he once stood it was Sirzechs that asked "While I do not understand what he meant by a new peerage coming for us all, I will ask that the factions join together in our time of need. This war will affect all of the worlds and I hate to say this but I would rather us all join together as one then to possibly lose any of you to them."

Seeing many nod at his words I wondered what decisions would be made by the factions but seeing the soul king come forward he announced "While soul society is just getting out of a war and our numbers are down but we will aid in any way we can." Hearing his words the others had decided to agree with him and offered his help except for the faction of Angels. Lord Michael didn't refuse but he didn't agree stating that he would have to discuss this with god before a choice could be made for his people. All nodded in understanding and now going outside and watching each of the clans leave and now the gods I wondered what could the Chaos brigade and Riser be planning? Whatever it was had to be big if his father thought they even had a chance. The soul king had said his goodbyes to all of us and made his way back to the soul kingdom and now watching Michael and Sirzechs talk I knew the two would be talking sooner with the new threat on the horizon.

"I don't know what you are up to angel but if you don't stay away from my soon to be granddaughter I will kill you!"

Was the next thing that I heard. Looking for my granmother I found her sword drawn in front of an angel who had gotten to close for comfort to Rias. The angel who we could tell was a woman didn't budge a muscle not afraid of the fate my grandmother promised. Michael was now at his guard side asking what was going on. The guard was silent not saying a word but there was something up here. Getting between my grandmother and the angel I decided to warn her myself

"While I don't know who you are and why you do not listen to my grandmother I will not allow you to harm my future! I have lost to much and now that I have found peace and happiness I will kill any that stand in my way so I ask this as nice as possible Leave my family alone!"

My words hadn't even made the angel budge but seeing her turn to Michael he nodded and then her voice brought me to my knees

"Yachiru Unohana, I mean no harm to Rias or Ichigo, I just wanted to meet the woman that has made Ichigo so happy."

I knew that voice, a voice I had dreamed about hearing since I was little but it couldn't be her.

"Ichigo whats wrong?" my grandmother asked as I sat there on my knees in shock. It couldn't be her was the only thing I could think but when she began to take off her helm and her light brown hair came flowing from the helm her brown eyes so filled with happiness I began to cry. Seeing her kneel down in front of me and whisper as she held me "I have missed you so much, and I am not leaving you again!" I began to cry even harder as I hugged my mother for the first time since she was killed. Asking her how this was possible she explained "When I forfeited my life for yours to Grand Fisher and saved your life God gave me a second chance and asked that I help protect the world from evil. I accepted and have looked over you all ever since."

From the moment I heard her voice something in my head changed but when Michael said that they had to go I almost wanted to just grab her and tell him that she couldn't leave me again but as soon as she saw my expression she whispered "I will see you soon as I intended to keep my promise but I have to speak to the others about this situation. I will call you in the morning and then all of us can catch up and hopefully put the past behind us."

Watching them leave I turned to my family and was about to ask when we were going home when a tap on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts. Seeing the girl that was Hell's representative I began to wonder what she could need and as I asked she smiled and began

"the golden pieces of Anubis are the only set of their kind. They are the most powerful set of pieces in existence and because of how strong you are they will amplify your power and the members of your peerage. However when a piece is given that person will be reincarnated into a devil like the normal pieces and they will share in your strength for certain pieces their strength will double others it could triple it depends on the will of the person. While hell hopes you will never have to use the pieces she also wanted to make sure that you were safe and this was her way of doing so. Also while there is normally 16 pieces two of them have been claimed. The King is your piece and a pawn piece has been filled by hell as she felt that you deserved a guardian worthy of hell."

Not knowing what to say the only question I had was who was the new pawn which had made the girl smile and answer "I am your chosen protector from hell, you may call me Seven as that is what her majesty has called me or you may choose another name if you so choose." Not knowing what to expect now that we watched the rest of the Kushanada leave I had to ask her why everyone thought they needed to guard me as I now had almost a small army living with us and now that the girl named seven joined our group that made it just as her name suggested Seven guardians. Her answer was simple yet precise "You will bring peace to the worlds and for that reason you should be guarded by all." Leaving hell and getting home I excused myself from the group and went to my room as I needed to think about the events of today.

Rias had joined me shortly after and now cuddling into my side she asked what I was thinking about and the only thing of today that had confused the hell out of me was why my mother if she was alive hadn't come back to us. Neither of us had the answers and now that we had more to think about as what would Yuzu and Karin think as they were tiny when she passed but worse what about goat face who naturally was crazy seeing her might put him in an institution. Thankfully Rias had been there for me as I wouldn't have known what to do if I had to face this alone. Together we made the decision before going to bed too invite the twins without goat face to spend some time with us before the twins would arrive and hopefully that call would come when they were here so that they could at least meet her.

 _ **AS always I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the delay but i am working on to many projects to count with work and a few other things. I hope you enjoy the chapter and naturally if you have a negative review or a idea for this story send me a pm. Thanks**_

Chapter 5

Ichigo POV

Everything about yesterday was seeming to weigh at my heart from my mother being alive to Riser and the Chaos Brigade creating some ultimate peerage or some crap. Sitting at the table drinking some tea before I made Rias breakfast a new insight came forward and I was surprised when Ulquiorra sat down at the table and thanked me for what I did for him. He somehow knew what I was thinking and as he told me "Ichigo while I am not good with emotions and still haven't figured out this whole concept of love, but I think you need stop stressing over the future as we will handle it when it comes." His words were perfect for the moment and when I asked "What are you doing up so early?" A weird look crossed his face.

"Well I went to bed alone as I always have and this morning I awoke to having the girl named Akeno in my bed completely unclothed and snuggling into my chest. She scared the living crap out of me! I didn't know what to do, Ichigo please stop laughing this isn't funny why the hell was she in my bed!"

Not knowing what to tell him and continuing to laugh he got mad and walked out of the room saying "This is what I get for trying to help you" which only made me laugh louder. I had lost track of time in my thoughts and now seeing Rias coming down the stairs I began to curse as I hadn't got her breakfast even started. Jumping up and trying to get to the kitchen to get started I was stopped when Rias asked "Everything ok with Ulquiorra?" not being able to hold my laughter in I told her "Well I guess Ulquiorra had a surprise this morning and it scared the crap out of him." She was puzzled but when I said "Akeno" she began to laugh as well as Akeno had mentioned wanting to thank Ulquiorra for saving her the other day and was trying to figure out the perfect way.

Hearing a loud boom coming from upstairs and then a door slam we both wondered what was going on and as we saw a nude Akeno walking downstairs rubbing her butt with her hand muttering "I was just trying to thank him" Rias and I lost it. The rest of the morning was filled with more laughter as Akeno had made it her mission to thank Ulquiorra and she just seemed to be getting no were. Not wanting to take no as an answer was the way Rias put it but when Grandmother asked her if she truly knew anything about him she whispered "Not yet, but I so desperately want to."

Her answer had made everyone smile as we all could tell she liked him but how to romance the stone of Hueco Mundo was going to be a challenge. "Akeno I would take it much slower than you have maybe try and find out what he likes and start there." My grandmother suggested and seeing her ponder the idea she smiled and said why not. Everyone in the house had made plans that mainly involved relaxing on the nicest Saturday I could ever remember. Rias and I had planned to catch up on our homework while everyone else seemed to do their own thing. Rias's peerage minus Akeno were in the back yard training with Soifon and Nel was just reading a book on the stairs like she did most days. It had been a nice state of peace for once in a house filled with craziness but when the phone rang out of the blue and my grandmother answered it and smiled now waving for me to answer the phone. My mother had called as she promised and just hearing her voice had made my day that much better until she asked why Karin was kissing a certain white haired Shinigami. I was gonna kill that little brat the next time I saw him I told myself internally but when mom asked if I had told the twins about her I began to wonder why she would ask as they had the right to know.

"Ichigo I am not sure if the girls or your father should know about me being alive. I will admit that I have kept a close eye on all of you from afar and couldn't be prouder but I worry that they won't accept me the way you have."

Her worry was valid but the girls deserved the right to know their mother as I had. Asking when she would be able to visit had been another problem as she wasn't sure when until I gave her a ultimatum that if she wanted to be in mine and Rias's life that she would need to come to dinner tomorrow night so that we could talk had made her say "I will come, for the two of you." Little did she know that I planned to set a trap for her and bring the twins here to see her. Telling her to be here at 5 sharp I could hear her chuckle and she said ok and that she loved me and would see me tomorrow before hanging up. Now knowing what I needed a few people to do I decided that the best person for the job was probably Yoruichi as she knew my father but instead I thought about torturing my new personal guard and would send his bane with him so that the two could get to know each other. Ulquiorra however would get a specific set of orders just to make the day that much more fun for Akeno.

 ** _Ulquiorra POV_**

What had I done to his majesty to receive these new orders? Sure we didn't like each other during the war but I thought with him allowing me to guard him since I protected his mate that we were over the past but obviously I was wrong as he was sending me on such a meaningless task. Sure Tier had said to guard him and to put my personal issues aside and I had when I was told what Aizen did to Tier and the others. But now I was almost questioning my own decision to come back because of this girl named Akeno!

 ** _Flashback_**

I had gone to bed alone last night and then when I awoke this naked woman was cuddled into my side and for the first time that I could remember, I panicked! How the hell did she get in here as I was sure I locked the door? Sliding out of her embrace as gently as I could not to disturb her while she slept I grabbed my clothes and put them on and ran downstairs. Ichigo was eating alone and I could tell a lot was on his mind probably the stuff about yesterday and I still hadn't thanked him for sticking up for defending me to that so called council. But he too was more perceptive as I guessed by getting up earlier than normal that something was wrong. And yes there was and as I explained it to his majesty he began to laugh at me. I had never felt so stupid in my entire life trying to figure out what I should do. Storming back upstairs I was intercepted by Rias who seemed happy but I wasn't gonna take a chance and ask her what I should do.

Walking in my room and seeing her still asleep I decided that I would make a point that I didn't want a roommate and picked the girl up out of the bed walked outside the door and dropped her outside and closed my door before she could even say a word. Sure she banged on the door for a second but then she left saying "I was only trying to thank him". But that just brought more confusion as there was no reason for her to thank me as I was just doing my duty. Hiding in my room and then in the training room in the basement had brought some quietness and now as I meditated in the center of the room. Four hours of silence had been what I needed to clear my mind of all my distractions from this morning. But then the voice of his majesty just had to be behind me and ruin it.

Standing up and now bowing to his majesty, Ichigo smirked and responded "Ulquiorra I want to end the formalities crap. While I am I guess a prince and all I want to us to be friends. I want to apologize about earlier but I didn't think you were scared of anything especially a girl."

"I don't like surprises ever since the last time we fought. And as for the girl she doesn't owe me anything!"

But it was Ichigo's smile that spelled mischief and I could read it plain as day.

"Well Ulquiorra I understand, and you probably won't like this either but I have a job for you. I will be sending you and another person to get my sisters from my fathers house. Also while you are there I would like you to bring back a certain white haired captain from there as well, as my grandmother and I need to talk to him in private."

Asking "And if he refuses?"

Seeing Ichigo's smile he simply said "Well if he refuses I will send someone much more persuasive. But once you give him this letter I believe he will comply willingly. Also Kisuke has a gigai for you to use while you are there. Oh I almost forgot to mention that while you are gone I want you to learn everything you can about the person you are going with and report back to me as I need to know if I can trust this person." Nodding and now getting ready to leave back in my room I wondered what else his majesty could be planning but I also knew it wouldn't matter as I had orders. Going downstairs and see all of them gathered minus the girl named Akeno I smiled as I hoped it would be a mission to get me away from her so that I could think about what had happened earlier.

"Ara, Ara, Ulquiorra just me and you on a date to get the twins and a dead man"

Seeing her now walking down the stairs behind me the first thing I noticed was that she was clothed. The second that she was wearing a traditional style kimono with her hair pulled back in a ponytail and a smile I was sure I didn't deserve for my actions earlier today. Putting that aside I bowed and then turned back to the rest of them. Rias had come forward and now watching her get closer to Akeno, I wondered what the two could be talking about but now watching Akeno turn and now seeing her bow to me I was in shock but when she said "well if you're ready we can leave."

Her form of travel was amazing one moment in the house the next in front of the home of his majesties family. Not knowing what to do Akeno had taken it upon herself to knock on the door. Seeing the first of the two twins I believed her name to be Karin open the door I was about to just grab her when a Shinigami spirit force began to raise behind me. Turning in time to dodge his attack just barely I was about to come out of my gigai when Akeno got between us and told the boy "We are here to get the twins and you for Ichigo and lady Rias. I have been told to inform you as I am guessing you are Toshiro that Captain Unohana along with Ichigo would like to speak to you."

Seeing the white haired Captain become nervous at the mention of the two I began to wonder what could be so scary about a healer and Ichigo but then this was the girls brother. Asking Akeno to transport us back she got a sly smile before answering "While normally we could travel by magic circle Ichigo and Captain Unohana have asked for the two of us to take the girls shopping and for them to be brought on the train back. Seven however will be taking Toshiro back per Ichigo's request"

Seven?

And it was then the girl in golden armor appeared next to Toshiro who had begun to protest only to be asked by the small girl "Are you going to resist coming with me or are you going to go willingly? It doesn't matter to me as either way you are coming with me. So which is it?"

Seeing the boy step back and raise his sword I almost laughed as the small girl began to smile and snapped her fingers. Seeing chains wrap him from his neck to his feet in a second I got the feeling that this girl even though small was no laughing matter and not to be underestimated. Now seeing her command, the chains and telling the twins that he would be alright they disappeared via magic circle. Karin was pissed that her friend had been taken but Yuzu I believed her name to be was calm and asked why we needed them but before Akeno could answer a new threat had appeared.

Seeing the man standing behind us I instantly left my gigai on the ground which freaked Yuzu out for a moment but thankfully her sister explained that I had just went into my soul form and was here to protect them. Akeno was in shock by this man and seeing that he had a bible of some sort in his hand I wondered what he planned to do.

"I have a message for your Prince hollow!"

Seeing him pull something from his side that worried Akeno I went into defense mode as I saw the small white light heading straight for the twin Karin I sent a bala as fast as I could to intercept and as they collided an explosion hit the four of us. Luckily I hadn't lost my balance as the man was now trying to attack with a sword but his skills lacked and he was not even worth my time. Hitting him in the face he flew into the wall behind him and seeing how he barely picked himself up off the ground I was gonna go in for the kill when he smiled and disappeared.

Akeno was already on her phone telling Rias what had happened and now seeing how scared the two girls were I made an executive decision without his majesties permission. Grabbing the phone I told lady Rias we would be arriving sooner than they anticipated and now hanging up the phone and tossing it back to Akeno I got back into my Gigai and said "Girls I want you to be brave and stay close to me no matter what. It is unsafe to travel via the train and I would guess that a magic circle could be intercepted so we will be traveling like a hollow through a garganta and will be passing through Hueco Mundo for a few moments. The three of you will not need to worry as I will be there and will be with his majesty soon enough." Seeing the twins nod it was Akeno who asked what we planned to do for the dresses that Ichigo had ordered her to buy which made me cringe but luckily I was not completely stupid. "We will stop for a moment in a store and get them and be on our way. But we have to be quick!" We needed reinforcements just in case they tried to attack again and now knowing where we had to go I decided to summon our garanta to drop us directly into the throne room of Las Noches.

Arriving and finding the giant captain and Tier talking as if on a date almost made me want to puke especially when the two touched each other's hands so lovingly. Forgetting to even call before our arrival was a mistake as the other Shinigami had sensed our arrival and stormed the throne room and surrounded us before Tier could even say anything. Their swords were drawn and ready to attack and the twins and Akeno were now scared. Akeno had grabbed my arm and the twins my other and luckily for the Shinigami they would get to live as Tier came forward and asked me "Why are you here with three young women Ulquiorra?"

Bowing to the queen of Hueco Mundo I began "His Majesty Ichigo has requested that I bring his sisters to his estate in the world of the living. While we planned to use a train and do some shopping we were attacked by a strange man and I felt that it would be safer to travel by garganta and brought us directly here to ask if we could have reinforcements to get us home and for the small shopping trip we need to do?"

Seeing Tier eye the girls her eyes fell on Akeno and now asked "Why is the other girl clinging to you so tightly Ulquiorra? As I know she is not a sister of Ichigo."

She just had to notice Akeno, the bane of my existence who was also scared and sighing I said "Akeno is Lady Rias's queen of her peerage and is scared I believe. So if you can order the Shinigami to stand down that would be great." Seeing her nod to the Shinigami they left the room. Tier had been silent for a moment then turning to the Giant Captain she asked "Do you want to take a break from the dull life of sitting here with me and go to the world of the living?" the giant man nodded and gave her a smile that I could only describe as an evil grin and the two turned to us and Tier said "The two of us along with my faction will reinforce your mission. Also we have been told about your specific tasks Ulquiorra and I would think it wise you complete all of them otherwise the prince and his intended will be upset with you." Knowing that she was right I wondered what else he told them but didn't let it bother me as we headed back to the world of the living.

Arriving back in Kuoh, we were in an area of the town that I had never explored before but seeing that Akeno knew every shop I let my bane lead the way. Each of these so called stores were filled with clothes and different items and all of the women present seemed extremely excited which left the giant captain and myself outside. Neither of us had wanted to shop but now seeing the women happy we played along as baggage handlers as the 7 women went store to store.

Not knowing how to handle the orders and still keep the twins safe I asked myself would Ichigo understand why I didn't fulfill his orders well that was a chance I had to take as the twins were more important than the meaningless task of getting to know someone. Seeing the girls now ready to leave I asked if they had anything else to do which naturally my bane had to respond

"Ara, ara, Ulquiorra aren't you forgetting about our date?"

Before I could even think about what I was saying I responded "For the last time Akeno this wasn't a date nor will it ever be. We have a mission and we need to get the girls back to the house. If Ichigo has an issue with me failing the mission it will be on me however, I want you to get it through your head this was never a date!"

Seeing Akeno and the others in shock at my sudden statement I had expected but seeing the bane of my existence begin to cry I had not. Not even saying another word before she disappeared I felt something but it really didn't faze me until Tier came up and smacked me in the back of the head.

"That was uncalled for Ulquiorra! The girl is trying to be nice to you and you do that in front of us all? You should be ashamed of your actions and as your queen I demand you to apologize and take the girl on a proper date just to satisfy her and to make this right. If you do not do this, I will personally call you back to Hueco Mundo and strip you of everything and imprison you!"

"what gives the right to do that? Just because you are queen and the former 3rd espada doesn't give you the right to tell me I have to take her on a date! You have no right to do this and but I will pack my things and get ready to return to Hueco Mundo."

My answer had stunned her but I was not going to do something that went against what I believed. Getting the girls home and seeing a upset Rias and Ichigo standing next to her I bowed and let the two of them know that I would be returning to Hueco Mundo which didn't make the two any happier. Before I could even make it upstairs Ichigo ordered me to go to the training grounds so that the two of us could talk. I knew by his body posture that it wouldn't be a talk. Getting out of my gigai and preparing for anything he too had brought his sword with him and as I readied myself for his attack I was suddenly stunned

"Ulquiorra while I don't know your history, I know the type of person you are. You never refused an order before or ever lost your composure so I know something in your past is the reason for this. Tier told me everything and Rias and I have agreed that you will not be leaving and that you will remain here as I want to offer you something that might help you."

Now watching Ichigo pull out the golden sac that he had been given and pull out a piece that was in the shape of a horse's head he began to explain

"While you were gone we had guests that wanted to explain to me about the set of pieces that I was given and their history and their power. These pieces were to be a gift to Anubis but when the god found that each piece was made of the gold that souls had offered him to get into the afterlife and that for each piece a Kushanada had given up their very existence to help him gain a peerage to help him he refused them. The pieces were given to hell as an offering for continued peace but also because Anubis would not share his power with his pieces in order to make them stronger. While no one knows the extent of their power I want to offer one to you as a way to become whole again. However, if you accept this piece I will have to accept the king piece and we will grow together. By accepting the piece, you will become my knight and a devil. So the only question is now do you accept?"

Before I could answer Rias and Koneko were now downstairs and both were in tears. Hearing Ichigo ask what was wrong it was Koneko who answered "Akeno is wanting to leave the peerage and become a stray. But is not willing to harm Rias so she wants to give Rias her evil piece back!"

Seeing the look of confusion, I asked "And what would giving her evil piece back do?"

"She would die" Rias said as the tears continued to flow.

This was unacceptable and sure I was mad when I said those things to Akeno but I had my reasons. And sure I had never told anyone about my past and how I became a hollow and how I made myself a promise to never have feelings again. But that promise was broken when I was dying in Hueco Mundo and now it was broken again as for some reason I couldn't let this girl Akeno, the bane of my existence die because of what I said. She of all people deserved an explanation after what I had done and especially now that she was considering taking her life.

Asking where she went and seeing that none of them knew I sonido'd out of the house and began my search. Taking to the air was my best choice and after searching for two hours I found the girl crying at a shrine. Seeing her still crying as I approached she finally noticed me and seeing that she had a sword that radiated the same light as earlier next to her I knew that she was serious about taking her life. Asking why I as here I knew it was time to tell her why I became a hollow.

"Akeno, I want to apologize for earlier. My actions were not right and if anything you deserve an explanation of why I am who I am. You see when I was human I was always the shy boy never having any friends other than one. She was a beautiful girl and when she came into my life I became happy. We did everything together and from the time we were little to the time we were in high school we did everything together and it was then I noticed that I had feelings more than friendship towards the girl that had made me whole. But then on the night of valentine's day my life changed for good. It was the night I made a promise never to feel anything, it was the night I became what you see in front of you."

"why did you become a hollow?" Akeno asked

"Because that night I found the girl I thought I loved kissing another man. I confronted her with tears in my eyes the flowers I bought now on the ground. But it was the look on her face that told me she didn't understand why I was upset she even tried to tell me that she never thought of me anything more than a brother. But it was the man that changed everything. Seeing his wings come from his back and now a set from hers I was in shock but it was when the man said 'Yuma, I know this boy means something to you but if you are to be with your kind and me then you must kill him.' She didn't hesitate and bowed and before I knew it I was laying on the ground dying. She had no emotion no regret in what she had done and now seeing the man wave a hand over my body and not finding anything he shook his head 'Well I guess I was wrong Yuma he is not a gear holder too bad though he seemed to truly like you.' But like was not the word I was in love and she had thrown that spear through my chest and destroyed my heart. Her face showed no emotion as she watched me die and as my soul left my human body I became even more upset. This was a woman that I had grown to love and now she kills me? This was not over with and I wanted my revenge! It was for that reason I became a hollow and as I attacked them they easily defeated me before I came back to Hueco Mundo. I spent years getting over her and let my emptiness consume my life. I let the emptiness control my emotions and since the girl ripped out my heart when she killed me I no longer had feelings or so I thought. The day I died for the second time I realized I had been wrong and that my feelings had been buried deep inside my soul and now being here with you all has awaken some of them. And while I don't know what they are I will tell you that even you have brought some out. So I ask you not to kill yourself over me, and I also ask for you to forgive me."

She was stunned but was not crying anymore her look of understanding was boring into my soul and when she asked "Are you doing this because of Rias and Ichigo or are you doing this on your own?" I knew better than to lie and responed with "I couldn't let you give up your life over me. I know you somehow have feelings for me and even though I don't share them, your life is important for some reason to me. Call it an instinct or whatever you like there's something special about you." She now had her arms wrapped around my waste hugging me tightly and she whispered "Thank you." Getting her home and asking where she was sleeping tonight had brought an evil smile to her face and before she could say anything Rias and the rest of her peerage had come to embrace and scold her but I quickly put an end to the scolding and took Akeno to her room. "While you never answered my question, I would like to ask that you stay in your room so that I can sort my feelings however you are welcome anytime to talk if you wear clothing." Her smile was larger than life and as she jumped up and kissed me on my cheek, I almost smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 ** _Ichigo POV_**

It had been an eventful day with the whole drama between Ulquiorra and Akeno that if I hadn't been paying attention when Rias's peerage was being formally introduced to my sisters again I wouldn't have noticed two people blushing at each other the moment their hands touched. My youngest sister was blushing at the Knight of my future queen peerage. But what didn't help was that Kiba was also blushing and not taking his eyes off of my sister! Shaking my head I had forgotten about Toshiro being held in the training grounds by Seven and now seeing that Kiba was blushing at my sister well I figured it was time to get this talk over with. Walking over to Kiba without saying so much as a word to Rias I asked him to follow me to the training room as the two of us needed to talk which had made Koneko whisper "It looks like he found out lady Rias." Which had made my future laugh but seeing Issie in a daydream that was pointed in my sisters direction I asked "Hey Koneko, wanna beat the shit out of a pervert for me" Seeing her grin and nod I pointed to Issie who was almost drooling now for no reason and before he could fix his face koneko knocked his dumbass to the ground and proceeded to pound on him while screaming "Stupid Pervert!"

Now heading downstairs with Kiba in tow I wondered what all Seven had done to Toshiro and when I arrived I was surprised to see her sitting on the ground meditating with Toshiro still in chains. Grandmother had joined the rest of us and now asking Seven to release him and to go upstairs she smiled and disappeared in a flash. Now seeing the two boys who my sisters had feelings for in front of us I wondered what the correct way to deal with the two of them would be and to find out what their intentions were with my little sisters.

Shiro had been very vocal about **"Let me handle the interrogation of the two, grandma and you just sit back they will get the point real quick."** I would be lying if I didn't like the idea of him coming out and scaring the shit out of the two and now whispering the idea to grandmother she nodded and before I could say a word Shiro was out with his sword drawn and was ready to begin. Standing back I warned the two that they had better draw their swords if they didn't want to die. Knowing that I wasn't joking Toshiro instantly went into his Shikai which had surprised me but when Kiba used his sword birth as well I knew this would be fun.

"My grandmother and I will be asking you each questions if we do not like your answers Shiro here will be showing you our displeasure. For both of your sakes I hope your answers impress us as Shiro is a lot more lenient than either of us will be. To start this off Toshiro why didn't you tell me that you liked Karin? You have spent considerable amount of time with her even before the war so I am asking why do I have to find out second hand?"

The boy was scared it was clear but when he answered "It was not my idea not to tell you, I specifically told her that we should tell you but she didn't think we should. But if I would have known that you would have been this upset I would have told you I swear it."

His answer didn't satisfy grandmother and even before Shiro could act a blade was at Toshiro's throat. Grandmother had closed the distance faster than expected and now had the young captain against the farthest wall and had decided to yell that she would handle this individual personally which only made Shiro happier. Kiba on the other hand was not very happy. Now asking him what his intentions were with Yuzu he blushed and said "Well I do not know, I can tell you that I would never hurt her but as for my intentions I don't know yet as I want to get to know her. She seems like she would be an old soul like myself and for that reason alone that I think the two of us might have a connection."

The kid was smart and funny enough I loved his answer and knew he hadn't lied. Shiro had even been impressed by the boys answer and funny enough we smiled at him and "While I am not totally happy about my sisters liking boys they are now 14 and not little girls anymore. However, if you hurt Yuzu I will not lie to you. I will let Shiro exact my revenge and he will probably kill you so make sure to think your actions through Kiba."

Seeing the boy bow and thank me I smiled and was about to pat him on the back when I saw a group following a fuming black haired girl. To say that Karin was upset was a understatement but now that she saw her boyfriend fighting a woman. Well let's say I was probably in for it as well as Yuzu didn't seem to happy either. But seeing Karin get in between the two and now start walking towards our grandmother with hatred in her eyes and say "Lady I don't know who you are nor do I care if you try and hurt Toshiro one more time I will do everything in my power to beat the shit out of you. So the warning is easy stay away from him or you will deal with me!"

To say we were stunned that she stood up to grandmother was a understatement but that was the least of the shock as Karin stood there she was radiating blue spirit energy over her entire body. To say that she was not a tad bit scary was a understatement. But before grandmother could answer Toshiro got in front of Karin and began to apologize

"Captain Unohana, please forgive her for her disrespect she didn't mean to challenge you. She was just concerned for my health please do not hurt her!"

Karin though was not backing down and had pushed Toshiro out of the way and had taken a fighting stance. Knowing now that it would not be wise for her to hit her I was stunned when grandmother waved her hand at me to not interfere. Watching grandmother sheath her sword I wondered what she had planned but it was when she asked Kiba for two bokken's that I knew she had just accepted Karins challenge. Handing the bokken to Karin and now holding her own in her sword hand I wondered who would attack first but before even Karin could do anything Grandmother decided to ask "Toshiro I see that she has been taught proper bokken handling technique was this your doing or?" Toshiro didn't even have time to answer as Karin Lunged yelling that yes he had and that she was going to show her just how good she really was.

The ferocity of her attacks had even impressed Shiro who was begging to join the two but it was the smile my grandmother had that said everything. She was enjoying the fight and even though Karin wasn't even getting close to hitting her she would occasionally block just to give to the affect that Karin was actually doing better then what she really was. The fight had gone on long enough in grandmothers eyes and before Karin could try and counter she was struck to the ground with a flick of grandmothers wrist. Karin was on the ground stunned and seeing her get up slowly I wondered what she would do now but my answer came sooner than I thought. Seeing her get up off the floor and seeing how pissed she had become I was stunned as her spirit pressure was rising and even though it was nothing to really worry about it was still nothing to turn our noses up at as she was probably stronger than most 3rd seats and in her human body

But it was when she began her assault the second time that grandmother began to have to work for it. The two fought for only a moment before it was ended yet again with a bokken at Karin's throat but that didn't mean she was going to give up until she heard "My dearest Karin you have made me so proud today. Your grandfather would be so proud of the young woman that you have become just like how he would be so proud of the men your brother and father have become. You have my permission to date Captain Hitsugaya if that is what you choose." Without another word she let Karin up off the ground and now that Karin was back back on her feet and checking over Toshiro she was about to ask something when Rias asked if everybody was hungry for dinner.

The rest of the night had been easy enough and luckily for me tomorrow had already been planned and everything was set even though the twins didn't know who was coming. The next day had been about the normal Yuzu and Kiba had made all the meals and now that we were waiting on our guest I decided to let the girls in on a few secrets. Not knowing how to tell them who was coming to dinner and knowing there was no easy way to say it I began

"Karin, Yuzu there is a lady coming to dinner that is very important and that you might know. Now while you know of soul society and of the devils of hell, this woman is an Angel from heaven. Now I didn't tell her that you two would be here so don't get upset but she is kinda nervous about seeing you two."

Karin had decided to now interrupt "Ichigo we get it don't embarrass you in front of the guest but my question is who the hell the lady I fought yesterday was. She acts as if she knows me and even knows dad. While I am curious about the guest I am more concerned with her as she threatened my Toshiro."

Everyone had begun to laugh at the last part of her comment but when Grandmother stepped forward I asked as the last time the twins were here Grandmother had made it a point not to tell them who she truly was and made the focus of the day Rias I felt that it was time they met formally but would grandmother agree? Looking towards her she smiled and stepped forward and as she looked around the room she asked "Can everyone but the twins, Ichigo and Rias please give us some privacy?"

Watching the room clear the two girls had become nervous but it was grandmothers warm smile that reassured the two that nothing was wrong. "Karin, Yuzu I am Retsu Unohana Captain of squad four and I am your grandmother. I have waited a long time to meet the both of you formally and now that you know who I am, I hope that the two of you will forgive me for not being in your life."

Yuzu was smiling but Karin hadn't even cracked a smile. Weather she believed it or not Karin and grandmother were more alike than either of them realized but this would take time. But tonight was not just about grandmother but our mother who had become an angel.

"Girls I am asking as nice as possible that we make tonight perfect. You have met our grandmother, tonight you will see someone more important to you than you ever realized. She is only coming here for tonight to see Rias and I and the two of you are a surprise as I felt that you two needed to see her."

The girls both nodded in agreement and now asking Yuzu if she minded preparing something truly special she smiled and nodded as I asked her to make 'moms curry' which was all of our favorite and our guests as well. Everything was in place and now seeing Rias in a beautiful blue kimono with light green and pink flowers stood next to me and seeing that the twins had chosen matching light purple kimono's I smiled. Now we waited.

And Waited

She was over an hour late and hadn't called.

All of us had become worried and I thought about calling Sirzechs when a knock on the front door was heard. Going to answer the door along with Rias I was surprised to see the woman we had been waiting on in a cloak as if she was hiding and now seeing her look over her shoulder I couldn't help but ask what was wrong?

"I was being followed by a former exorcist by the name of Freed Sellzen. He seems to have taken an interest in your sisters as well which is why I was late as I was wanting to make sure they were alright. I had sent other guardians to look after them but they could not find them so I had to go and look for them myself but I didn't have any luck."

Almost wanting to chuckle I replied "I wouldn't worry about the two of them, even goat face could have protected them as he got his powers back but I bet they will be happy to know you were concerned."

Seeing her smile and then chuckle "Ichigo, I know when you're up to something. And if you remember I still don't like surprises so please tell me you are at least concerned about your sisters."

"Well I will say that yes there is a surprise and no I am not worried about Yuzu and Karin. Karin's boyfriend is an amazingly strong captain of dad's old squad and Yuzu seems to have found a guy that will protect her as I would so why would I be concerned?"

Her mouth was agape when I had said that I approved of my sister's boyfriends but then as everyone was called to the dining room I knew that the surprise of my mothers and sister's lives was about to happen. Luckily before the show I told Kiba and Toshiro to carry in all of the food as I knew Yuzu would be surprised but what about Karin? Earlier finding out she had a grandmother she didn't say a word but this was her mother. Would she even care? Would she react? Millions of questions were swirling through my head and now wondering if this all was a mistake.

But it was too late to go back on the decision I had made. The moment of truth was upon us and now that my mother noticed the four seats that were still empty and now smelling the food that was on its way and the first boy being Kiba that came out of the kitchen followed by Toshiro had now told my mother the surprise and now seeing her stand and begin to cry as both of my sisters walked out in their matching kimono's, both had let Akeno and Rias do their hair and they were stunning but it was both their faces when they saw our mother that had made the night worth it. The two girls were so shocked and as my mother went running around the table and hugged the two of them with such passion but it was the return of their passion towards her that had told me that this was the best decision I could have made. And now that the three had gained their composure and were thanking me for what I had done it was now time for dinner.

Everyone was having the most amazing dinner talking and having fun and even now that my mother approved of the two boys that my sisters were dating I could be happy. But the two girls had brought up a serious topic. This exorcist Freed they guessed was the one that attacked them and if it wasn't for Ulquiorra stopping the bullet with a bala then I might have lost one of my sisters. Nodding in thank to Ulquiorra and Akeno for keeping them safe I turned to my mother and asked "What can we do about this Exorcist as he is not coming near any of my family again?"

Seeing my mother's face harden she looked down "Ichigo there is nothing the Heavens can do. If we were to attack him them it would a declaration of war. However if you or your fellow hollows or Shinigami took care of him then most likely the fallen angels would get upset but wouldn't do anything as he has already tried to attack your family and friends."  
While this was still unacceptable I asked "Just how strong is this faction of Fallen Angels"

"They are stronger than even god could have ever predicted. Their leaders are as strong as the Maou and even some of their soldiers could give a few in this room a run for their money. The fallen have two angels though that God wants to see dead for the crimes they have committed against the human world. One is a man named Kokabeil who wants war between the worlds and has been recruiting angels to do his bidding since the beginning of time. The other is a woman named Raynare. She is hunting sacred gear holders and after raping them she kills them most brutally. But the worst part is that she seduces these men and woman using a disguise named Yuuma Amano."

Two sets of eyes were now on my mother as the last name was spoken one I had been told the other I had no clue why. Issei was on his feet demanding to know where she was but when Ulquiorra stood up ever so slowly and "Issie you are no match for Yuuma, however Yuuma and I have some unfinished business that I would like to handle personally. So Mrs. Kurosaki if you would be so kind I would like to know where I could find her as the two of us need to talk if you know what I mean."

Before she could answer Issei had decided to interrupt and also demanded the information but my mother refused to tell either. "I understand why you want her, however god has decreed that we are to bring her in for the first crime she ever committed as there are questions that need to be answered."

Ulquiorra was now on his feet and was about to walk out of the dining hall. Before he left though he asked "What is so important to god that Yuuma has to answer questions?"

My mother then looked down and replied "God wishes to know what happened to the first boy she killed as his body was never found. Lord Michael made a promise to the boy's family to find him."

"You have found the boy and as to what happened, he had his heart ripped out by the girl he thought he loved. You can tell my family that I am fine and that I am where I belong."

Everyone was in shock to his admission but Akeno who was now following Ulquiorra to his room I assumed but the look on my mothers face was not of shock but of a sense of peace. Not knowing what to do or say my grandmother had decided that it was time for desert. Seeing the cake that Yuzu had prepared had made all of the woman in the room scream in delight. Rias was the most happy but now as we ate a serious decision had to be made.

"With the girls being in danger and now that Freed knows where they live I think it best to take Karin and Yuzu with me back to heaven. As it is the only place safe for the two of them."

But no one was going to agree with that and it was when my grandmother offered a different solution that everyone seemed to agree. "Why not let the girls stay here with all of us. Here they will have more protection than they ever could imagine and I bet if we called Kisuke he could get the girls transferred to Kuoh academy. But the decision will be theirs as to what they choose to do. If they stay I can say for sure that Karin will start being trained to harness her spiritual power. As for Yuzu I feel that she has just become spiritually aware over the last year. I take this as either your side of the family or mine is starting to break free and release her powers to her soul so only time will tell but Karin path has been chosen. All we need now is a blank asauchi for her to pour her powers into to make it official."

Seeing the surprise on one sisters face and seeing her turn to Toshiro to ask if she would be like him he nodded in confirmation. The rest of the night had come and gone and now that we were all in agreement about the girls living situation and now that we knew mom would be in our lives when she could it had made the three of us happy. And for the first time I slept easier than I ever had next to my precious devil and the mother of my children.

Over the next few weeks the house had become very lively with the twins now living here and under the same roof as their boyfriends to seeing others becoming happier with time. Sure we all had our issues but none of us brought our problems on to each other. School had been another eventful past time when the twins had been enrolled. Word had quickly spread that the two were off limits after the beating that the perverted trio received for making the stupidest mistake of their lives when they asked Issei which sister he was sleeping with or was it both? Before Issei and his friends could act two boys were on them. Kiba and Toshiro had proceeded to beat the shit out of the three not sparing Issei from the beating as he didn't stop his two perverted friends.

Each day was the same and our nights even though busy with school work and now getting ready for the babies was perfect. Soul Society would send hell butterflies occasionally asking for different things but then we always had guests of Rias's family popping in to check on Rias. The babies were in perfect health according to grandmother which made Rias happy. On the first Saturday of December a hell butterfly came that had made my day. The Captains ball was a tradition that all of the Nobile houses of Soul Society. All of the captains and their lieutenants were invited along with all of the nobles but for the first time the captains could also bring their families along with their dates.

It had been funny telling the four captains in the house about the ball as they had totally forgot about it. Soifon was pissed as she didn't have anyone to invite, Grandmother didn't want a date but always went to help her Lieutenant. But the funniest thing was that Byakuya seemed happy about the ball. The ball was tomorrow which put a lot of us at an inconvenience, but it also was a way for those that wanted to go to get out of the house. Most or Rias's peerage other than Kiba had decided to stay home and Ulquiorra had decided that he had something better to do. Nel had said she had plans but wouldn't let anyone know what she was doing and the twins were going with their boyfriends to the ball.

The news had made the house go nuts but it was when Soifon asked me if I knew anyone that would be willing to take her I couldn't help but chuckle. But the bad part was I honestly didn't know who would be willing to go with Soifon and then to top it off grandmother had asked if Chad could take Isane as the Lieutenant had always found my best friend attractive. Then a funny thought hit me why not set up Soifon with the one person she was obsessed with. Sure it was frowned upon in the gotee 13 but shouldn't she be happy? About to ask Yoruichi if she would go with Soi Fon as her date the door bell rang.

Hearing my name being called by Rias I ran down the stairs assuming the worst only to find Ajuka Beelzebub standing downstairs talking to my grandmother and Rias. Now being asked by the Maou if there was someplace we could speak in private I nodded and took him down to the training grounds. Getting downstairs and asking what he needed he speak to me about the devil smiled.

"Ichigo I have come to examine the pieces that hell has given you. And to ask your permission for something else."

Not knowing what to say I asked "Okay well why all of a sudden do you need to examine the pieces? Aren't you the one who created them?"

Seeing the devil smile he answered "Yes I am the creator of the pieces and I did create the pieces you were given. As for the reason, I would like to examine your pieces it's because of one certain piece. You see in your set there is a Kings piece. The kings pieces are banned by the government as their abilities could potentially make you 100 times stronger however with how strong you already are there is a risk that it could kill you. However that piece is the perfect Kings piece and while you are already considered a god in terms of strength this piece could potentially make you 100 times stronger. So I am worried that when you accept this piece and become a reincarnated devil that you might let the power go to your head. But that is a fear I should not be worried about as you would have already done that with your immense power."

Nodding at Ajuka and asking "Is there anything else that will happen when I become a devil?"

"You will be able to live forever as long as you're not killed. You also might gain wings but I highly doubt it because of what you already are. But the most significant change is that in the body you are in now it suppresses your true power as a limiter. When you accept the piece your body will fully change and you will be able to control your power to the tiniest particle. In a sense your body will be your perfect vessel and will have no equal."

Not knowing if I should thank him I knew the decision was supposed to take time but knowing that the power the piece contained would help me protect the ones I loved, my choice was already made. But I would save it for another night. Now getting back to him asking me for permission for something had caught him off guard as I guessed he rethought about the question but when asked he stood up straight and asked "I wish to ask your grandmother on a date. While I know that she appears a tad bit older than I. I can assure you that I am much older than I appear. And that I would be nothing but a gentleman to her if she would accept my offer." Now smiling as I had the perfect plan I told the devil that he needed to be here tomorrow at 5pm sharp and to dress formally as he would be my grandmothers date for the Captains ball. Now I just needed to get ahold of Chad and talk to Yoruichi.

The first was easy enough as he agreed immediately but that later had proven rather difficult as she admitted she had feelings for her little bee and always had but neither clan would ever allow it. They had too much pride, too much on the line. "Ichigo if there was a way to do it without disgracing her honor I would do it in a heartbeat. I have always loved my little be and would do anything for her including giving up my own clan. But her clan means too much to her and for that reason I keep my distance not to hurt her. And if that wasn't enough I have a date for the ball."

Wondering just who would be crazy enough to go with Yoruichi she whispered "I'm going with Kukaku to the ball. We are going as each other's dates as no one asked us." Smiling as I now had a plan that would surely piss Soi Fon off I went running to her room. Seeing the small captain packing her things I wondered what was going on till she handed me a letter. Reading that her clan was demanding that she return to soul society as they found a potential suiter for her to marry I was stunned and asked if this was what she truly wanted but all she said was "I must go, the head captain is arranging another guard for your house to take my place. Tell lady Yoruichi I said goodbye." Giving the small captain a hug was probably the stupidest thing I had done all day as I expected to get my ass beat but was surprised when she returned it and asked me to look after Yoruichi. "Tell head captain that a replacement is not needed, you are the only guard I would accept." She smiled and now telling her goodbye she smiled and whispered I'll see you tomorrow.

Morning had come and gone and having a guest arrive from soul society to ready with her captain was perfect as I now knew where to have Chad come to pick her up. The worst part was when the girls minus Nel who had went to Hueco Mundo the night before decided to leave the house and get ready at the Gremory estate as to surprise a few of the ladies dates. But little did they know I had a few for them as well. Each of the guys except Byakuya had decided to go along with my plan of getting flowers and even Ajuka who had showed up a little early had bought flowers for the occasion. Now as we waited we all were wondering what Byakuya had planned and who he would even take as a date but soon his own surprise would stun us all.

"I will be leaving you all and heading to my estate. I will see all of you at the ball and hope that your surprise goes well. By the way they are on their way home"

Before we could respond he flash stepped away and now that we were all standing downstairs and hearing the girls upstairs giggling and now seeing Koneko come out and seeing her smile she announced "Lady Rias followed by Lady Yuzu and Lady Karin."

Seeing the three walk down the stairs all of us were in awe of their beauty and as they received their flowers they each blushed. But now hearing Koneko announce "Captain Unohana being followed by her Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu." Seeing the two get down stairs I smiled and then the two's surprise came forward Chad and Ajuka came out of the kitchen where the two had been hiding and when Isane seen Chad her blush was the only answer we needed to know she was happy. But it was my grandmothers blush that was nice to see. Ajuka had come up, bowed, and asked after handing her the flowers "Retsu may I be your date for the ball? I would be deeply honored to take you to such an event." Seeing her say yes had made everyone smile and it was then that we were off to the ball.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I want to thank all my readers like always and hope you like this new chapter as I put a lot of work and time into it.**_

Chapter 7

Arriving in soul society and heading for the ball I had noticed all of the decorations that the squads had set up but it was when we got to the reception for the ball and seeing each of the Captains and their dates being dragged off to be honored by those present I couldn't help but chuckle. Waiting with Rias and Yuzu and Kiba I couldnt help but think this was a first for me. I had never been to a dance even in the human world and here I was with my family and friends and that alone had made this night perfect. Now being called to attention it was time for each of the Captains along with their dates to he introduced. Yoruichi had finally made it over to us alone and was even joking with us that she scared her date off. But I knew that it wasn't what she said and now asking Rias if I could have a moment with Yoruichi she nodded and I asked my favorite feline "Did you come to your senses or?" Her smile and "I have decided to say to hell with her clan and my own. I want to be happy and the only way that will be is if I am with her." Hugging her I whispered "Then be prepared to take her, and if they put up a fight ill step in if you want." Which had made her smile even larger but she shook her head and said "oh Ichigo, you should know that I will kill whoever takes what's mine."

They had started announcing the captains in a reverse order with Jushiro being first and when they got to Squad 11 all witnessed a beaming Captain Zaraki leading the Beautiful Queen of Hueco Mundo Tier Hallibel. Then was Toshiro and my sister Karin which had made a few people murmur. But it was when the stoic Captain Byakuya Kuchiki came out with a stunning green haired beauty that we all knew all to well. But it was the way he held Nels arm that told me there was much more than friendship between the pair and seeing how she looked at him I was happy the two had found each other. My grandmother and her date had followed the squad 5 captain and his lack of a date and when the crowd heard what Ajuka was there again was more murmurs. I hadn't even been paying attention to the squad three captain when I noticed Soi Fon crying in the corner.

Going to her with Rias I knelt down and before I could even ask I noticed the bruises on her arms that her kimono was supposed to hide. Whoever had done this had to be strong or have a way to control Soi Fon without her wanting to fight back. Simply asking "Who did this?" she wouldn't answer. Looking over to see a man looking for Soi Fon I had to assume he had done this and was about to do something when Soi Fon stopped me and asked "Don't, its not worth it. My clan has viewed this as a honorable marriage and because I resisted they beat me. That ass is not even worthy to breath, I honestly should have killed him years ago."

Looking at the man again who was walking towards us now he reminded me of someone I should have remembered but before I could he grabbed Soi Fon and said in his best voice "Lets go my precious they have been calling us." Now as he looked at me he tried his best glare but my smirk at his bluff was enough to get him to back off. Now watching my friend being dragged by her dumb Lieutenant and soon to be husband on to the stage I had to tell Yoruichi. Getting to her just as they announced the pair I could see it in Yoruichi's eyes that she knew something was wrong. But it was when the two's eyes met and Soi Fon looked down that Yoruichi got pissed. Her spirit pressure was on the rise and luckily before it got out of hand Rias and I calmed her down.

Rias and I had kept her company while she watched Soi Fon being dragged around by Omaeda on the dance floor. Each of us that had come had taken a turn on keeping Yoruichi company and now as we all gathered during a break of the dancing we all had noticed how unhappy the woman I considered a older sister was with her current situation but none of us had a way to change it. It had become too much for Yoruichi and watching her walk out was hard but it was the right choice. Trying to ask my grandmother if there was a way to end the engagement she shook her head but when Ajuka said "Well in my faction we do not hold it against on the gender another devil marries sure we want as many children born as we can" that it gave me a solid idea and a question.

"Ajuka, when I accept my pieces will I become member of the 72 pillars? I mean will I be able to have my own clan?"

Seeing his smile he answered while staring at my grandmother "I believe that can be arranged, You would only have to accept the piece and to either find a sponsor or have a child with a pure blood devil. So I think it's in the bag."

Thanking Ajuka for his answers I was about to go look for Yoruichi when a crash was heard across the dance floor. Seeing the man that we all hated standing over Soi Fon had shocked us all until Isane mentioned that the Omaeda clan used a special type of bracelet to weaken the woman in the clan so that the men could be in control pissed me off and now seeing that Soi Fon was defenseless as Omaeda began yelling at her for dropping a drink on him. It was the first time I had ever seen her afraid and as Byakuya and I stood up and began to walk over to put a stop to this show a voice was heard from behind the two of us. Normally I wouldn't have been worried but it was the single word that she said that changed the night.

"SHUNKO"

Yoruichi was already across the room beating the man that had hurt her little bee to the ground. She withheld no mercy while she screamed at the man and before any of the other captains or guards could get to her I stepped in and grabbed Yoruichi and pulled her off of the now unconscious man. Seeing Byakuya tend to Soi Fon I asked "Will you get the stupid ass wrist band off of her, she needs to be able to defend herself." Before I could even get Yoruichi out the Captain Commander had decided to stop us and as he banged his cane and asked "What is the meaning of this outrage?" I turned after placing Yoruichi with my grandmother and Ajuka.

"Lieutenant Omaeda has been using his new engagement to abuse Captain Soi Fon. Earlier tonight I found bruises on her arms and I would bet she has more on other parts of her body from that pig of a man. Captain Kuchiki released the limiter that was hindering her from protecting herself. Before I or Captain Kuchiki could step in, Yoruichi her former sensei stepped in and proceeded to beat the shit out of him."

Before another word could be said though alarms began ringing all around soul society. Seeing the Head Captain was about to orders to his captains a new unannounced presence made its way forward. Seeing a silver haired man that reminded me by the way he dressed of Sirzechs I knew he had to be a devil but it was when Rias hid behind me that I knew he had to be powerful. But it was the small girl next to him that Ajuka's eyes were on. Something about this small black haired girl scared the powerful Maou and now seeing how neither cared that they were surrounded and the man stepped forward I wondered what could they possibly want.

"Greetings, I have come here on orders from Ophis to take Rias Gremory back with us to her rightful fiancée"

This I could not let happen, but it was the head captain that stepped forward his cane at the ready and said "That will not be possible, All of Soul Society is on strict orders from the soul king to protect Rias Gremory and her children. So in this instance we are at an impasse as I cannot allow you to take her."

The silver haired man didn't seem to worried about the head captain and as he smiled the little black haired girl came forward and before the head captain could do anything he was suddenly flying across the room. All captains and Shinigami were on their feet now Zanpakuto drawn and ready for a fight. Zaraki however had not cared what had happened and rushed in on the small girl. He was faster than he ever had been before but it didn't matter she was simply to strong and back handed him to the floor just as easy as she did the head captain.

"little one, you need to leave my soon to be granddaughter alone or you will face my wrath."

Grandmother was pissed as she stepped forward with Minazuki drawn and prepared the small girl however didn't see concerned "Yachiru Unohana, my mother speaks highly of you and your strength. For this reason I will let this threat go if you step aside."

But grandmother didn't and had flash stepped and brought minazuki down on the small girl only to have the blade deflected by the girl's bare hands. But that had not stopped my grandmother as she continued with everything she had only to receive the same treatment that Zaraki and the head Captain had received earlier. But this time the small girl had decided to finish off my grandmother. Karin and Yuzu had gotten in front of our grandmother and as the girl was about to hit them I stepped in.

Getting in front of them the girl smiled an evil grin. "Well aren't you cute thinking you can defeat me. But I am done playing games give us Rias Gremory or I will destroy all of soul society!"

"Never!" was the only thing I could get out before I attacked and for the first time the girl was shocked as Zangetsu cut her skin. My limiters were gone as my rage took over and now this girl was going to die. This fight was a true challenge of my strength and now fighting her I was almost to my limit in my shikai and I knew if I wanted to win I would have to go bankai. The fight had surprised the girl who now had cuts all over her body but that didn't seem to faze her as she continued to attack. But as good as I gave the worst I received. It was time to release and as I slashed her stomach to try and get some space from the girl I witnessed something that shouldn't have been possible.

A single blue arrow was now completely through the girls stomach were I had slashed but the damn quincy was not here so who could it have been? Looking back I saw Yuzu standing in front of my family with a bow and now watching her draw it back again and another blue arrow form and was now speeding our way. The arrow had hit its mark on the other side of the last and now seeing the girl stumble the silver haired man came forward and grabbed the girl. "This isn't over! You might have won this time but you will all die!" and then they were gone. Getting to my family and asking if everyone was alright had made a few laugh but then my vision went black.

 ** _"_** ** _King you okay?_** **** ** _Your queen and family are worried so you need to wake up!_** **** ** _Ichigo what's going on I know you can hear me asshole"_**

"Shiro I don't need you yelling at me to wake me up, asshole! And what do you mean the queen is worried about me I feel fine."

Sitting up and now seeing that I was in my inner world I started to get the picture that something was wrong. The old man had now come down from his skyscraper and he too seemed worried.

 **"** **Ichigo the girl you fought I have to assume was a dragon and the tips of her nails released a poison into your body each time she cut you.** **Since you passed out the three of us have concentrated on healing you as fast as we could along with whatever your grandmother is doing is speeding up the process.** **However Shiro is right that your queen is truly shaken with what has happened and because you still haven't truly told her how you feel.** **I believe it is time to lay the cards out on the table and see if she is your future.** **The only reason I ask is because I don't want to see you hurt."**

Smiling at the stoic spirit I agreed that he was right about what I needed to do but I was also concerned with the poison but I would have to find about that later. Then I remembered he said the three of us. "Oldman what do you mean by three of you?"

Seeing his look his expression changed and now watching him point I saw a sight that I wished I'd never have to see again. A Kushanada was standing over the three of us and as I couldn't help but jump to my feet ready to fight Shiro laughed **"** **King she is here to help!"**

Watching as the giant beast from hell transformed into a woman with golden hair that flowed as if it was in the wind. Golden armor covered her body along with a golden sword on her side. And now seeing her bow I couldn't help but ask who she was.

"I am the first Kushanada, lady hell called me One until I was changed to an evil piece. For the last three thousand years I have waited for you to accept my piece. Tonight you fought a dragon and survived and now replaying the memories I can see that you could have easily defeated her but you also knew if you went to your full potential you could have killed all of those present. For this reason I have chosen to heal you as you protect the innocent. Today you have a choice though will you accept the Golden King Piece and accept me into your soul or will you reject me?"

Looking at Shiro and the Oldman they smiled and nodded in approval. Turning back to the woman I smiled and asked "What is the consequences of accepting the piece?"

Her smile was clear and her answer "You are very smart, yes my piece will come with a price like everything in all worlds nothing is free. The cost of my piece is accepting to become a devil, but not a reincarnated devil but one of pure blood. You will live forever as a devil and because of what you were originally no weapon, poison, or illusion will affect you. Yes, you will be able to be killed but I highly doubt any will be able to stand against you. And because of your new strength you will have to train from the moment you accept me till I feel you are ready for the living world."

Not knowing what to do I had to ask as the Oldman had said he assumed the girl was a dragon I asked the Kushanada "The girl I fought was a dragon, will I be able to defeat her kind?" Her face showed no emotion but she answered "There are many dragons, the one you fought tonight was Lilth who is the either the third or fourth strongest dragon alive that is not sealed. While she is not nearly as strong as her mother I would say that she is what a devil would call a low-level dragon god. Her mother on the other hand Satan and God both feared. Will you be able to defeat Ophis I am not sure but we will not be training to fight her but we will be training to fight the Great Red who is the strongest dragon ever. Called the Apocalypse dragon he is the dragon of dragons."

Knowing as I was now if I fought them I would most likely lose my life I had one choice available and knowing it was the only way to protect Rias and our children that are on the way. Now asking "well where do we begin on my training?" All three spirits smiled and now led me to the outskirts of my inner world. "Ichigo once you accept me your soul will not be divided as it is now the three of us will become one with one voice to help lead you down the right path. You will have to learn to control your strength as you will become 50 times stronger in each of your forms meaning at your final release you will be 150 times stronger than you ever had been before. While no one is sure how strong the great red is I would imagine you will be on par with his strength. Now all you have to do is accept the three of us as one."

Nodding as I knew this had to be done the three each lifted their swords and now pointed directly at my chest I stepped forward and accept the three as one. They had changed, but not in the way I would have thought it was Shiro with flowing hair and his normal wicked smile I chuckled as the Oldman had to be pissed but it was his three colored eyes with his black sclera that made his black yellow and red eyes menacing. Watching them step back I could feel their power radiate throughout my body and with a wave of my hand I would move the earth. Now watching the new Zangetsu come forward he smiled before he began "While here you will train, it will seem like forever but do not worry for each day only a minute will pass in the real world. While here you will learn to control your spirit pressure in its entirety but the main thing you will learn and control your Resurreccion."

Now almost scared of the words I asked "You mean the beast I was in Hueco Mundo when I killed Ulquiorra don't you?"

"Yes, but you will be so much more with our help you will not be a mindless beast and will have total control. It is your final form and one that we must be able to control every aspect of as it's the only way to save your future."

Knowing what I had to do we began our training. The days in my head were torture as I didn't know what was happening but there training was even more brutal. Each day a new task a new objective, they pushed me to my limits and everyday I grew stronger. Sure I couldn't do kido, or any of the Shinigami magic but I had my hollow abilities and now all the magic of the devil race. And now in my Bankai form I could bring forth two zanpakuto, one a black short sword still like a cleaver with a golden chain the other like the a katana like my original bankai also with a golden chain and blue glow. They represented what I truly was and now being able to control each pieces abilities it was now time for the final piece of the puzzle to get back to Rias.

Releasing everything I could Zangetsu's voice came into my head "Once you rip the mask over your face it will do the rest, be prepared this might hurt" Ripping the mask and feeling my body transform I could finally knew why everyone feared this form. My horns and pale body were there but there was no hole in my chest. And now seeing golden armor like One had worn beginning to cover my body I asked what was going on. "You have finally gained all of us in every aspect. And now you are complete."

Smiling as I was now ready to come home my soul appeared in front of me. Watching as the Kushanada broke apart she hugged my sore body and thanked me for accepting her.

"Ichigo you have been asleep for three days so that you could heal. As you healed I made you a new body that is infused with everything that you truly are and now your body will have no limits. You will never have to go into your spiritual body Your Queen has not slept since and is very scared that she is losing you and so are your two children inside her womb. Please go to her and tell her how you truly feel like the old man said as she is the one that was meant for you."

Telling the three thanks for what they had done I then left my inner world. They had been right Rias was crying as she stood over me, she had her eyes closed as she kept whispering "Please come back to me Ichigo" but it was when she whispered "I can't and won't live without you" I knew now that she felt the same for me as I felt for her. Watching as she was about to leave in tears I grabbed her hand and hearing her whisper my name in response as her tears filled her eyes yet again I knew the words I wanted to say to her

"I love you Rias"

Her eyes had gone wide at the three words that I had never told her before. Sure, we both knew we were falling for each other but we still had yet to say the words. Seeing her shock I decided to lay all my cards out like my soul had said "Rias, I love you more than anyone I have ever known. I can't live without you and from the moment I saw you I knew you were the one. Rias I love you!"

Still stunned I decided to lift myself off of the bed and kiss her lips. And as soon as our lips touched and we each deepened the kiss and held each other close as we pulled away from each other she whispered "I love you so much Ichigo, I thought I lost you to Lilth's poison and just being able to hold and kiss you is all I could have ever asked for."

Watching as she gently got into bed with me and seeing that I had been bandaged she whispered "We have to be careful as Ajuka and your grandmother just stopped your bleeding. But I can't help wanting to hold you." Smiling I whispered for her to never leave. Falling asleep with the woman I loved I hoped for an easier day tomorrow but as everyone had always told me 'You are a magnet for trouble'.

Waking up and still feeling like I got hit by a bus I noticed two sets of eyes staring at the two of us as we laid in our bed. Ajuka and my grandmother had come to check on me, and now seeing the smiles on their faces I smiled and whispered not to wake up Rias. Going downstairs to make breakfast like I always, I was followed by the two out and as I began to cook my grandmother asked "So what is on your agenda for today Ichigo?"

After the night I had I knew there was only one thing I wanted to do. But how to do it and keep Rias safe was the question. "I have a few things to do today. One I am going to talk with a captain that is upstairs about what happened at the ball, two I have to go to the Gremory Estate in hell and speak with Lord and Lady Gremory as I have to ask them a question, and then I have a few small errands but nothing major."

Seeing the two eye me in question I didn't want to give too much away when a thought occurred and I knew what I had to do first. Taking breakfast up to Rias she smiled and asked what the two of us were doing today and when I told her that she was staying in bed and that I had a few errands but that I would be back soon she pouted but I didn't give in and whispered "When I get home I will have a few surprises for you. So if you're good and don't argue I will be back sooner." Which had made her smile as she ate. Now leaving the room and telling Koneko and Akeno to keep her company they smiled and went in. Now on to the first job of the day. I had noticed when I went to breakfast that Yoruichi was sitting outside of Soi Fon's room and that she kept begging to be let in to no avail. Telling Yoruichi to go eat she refused until she noticed that I too wanted to talk to Soi Fon. "Good Luck, She won't open the damn door!" Yoruichi hissed as she walked away. Now turning back to the door I knocked and asked "Please open the door, I would rather not have to force my way in."

Hearing the door unlock I waited for her to open the door but nothing. Now walking in I now seen why she didn't want to talk to anyone. Her back had bloody slashes all the way across in both directions her arms were bruised along with her legs. It looked as though she had been beaten within an inch of her life and still was going to go through with this marriage for her clan. Seeing her turn with tears in her eyes I could tell she was ashamed of what had happened and now going and holding the woman I considered an older sister

"It's okay now, no one is going to hurt you."

I wished I could have stopped this and now seeing how bad it was her soon to be former Lieutenant and I would be having a few words. Asking "Did he, you know?" pointing down to her crotch she shook her head and whispered "Tradition states that until the night of marriage that I stay a virgin, it was written into the contract that his family agreed to." An ounce of relief swept over me only to have it taken away "But he tried, stating that we should indulge as we have known each other so long. If it wasn't for his mother walking in I highly doubt that I would still be pure." That had done it now I was going to soul society before I went to see Rias's parents. Turning to walk out she asked me not to tell Yoruichi which had brought another frustration to the head.

"You know she loves you right? And I don't mean like a little sister, like she wants to spend eternity with you. It's the reason she beat the shit out of Omeada at the ball."

"She loves me?"

"Yes Soi Fon she loves you, and now that you know the only reason she hasn't said anything to you is because of your clan. Which I think is bull shit to honor them and they put you through this!"

Before I could go on she had her head down and whispered "What other choice do I have Ichigo? No other clan would have an assassin join theirs I was Lucky the Omaede clan even accepted me."

Not knowing what to do Zangetsu spoke up and said "Offer her a golden Piece, She will then be a member of your clan! Dumbass!"

He was right and as I pulled out the small bag and looked over my pieces I knew which to offer her cause of her great speed and pulled a knight from the bag. Holding the piece in the palm of my hand I smiled "Soi Fon the other option is to accept this Golden Piece and become a Knight of my peerage which would also make you a member of the Kurosaki Clan of the underworld."

Seeing her surprise she stated that I had no clan in the underworld and as if on cue Ajuka and my grandmother walked through the bedroom door with Ajuka now saying "When Ichigo had to be reincarnated by his Kings Piece the Maou voted along with the other clans of the 72 pillars and have accepted him as Lord Ichigo Kurosaki of the 72 pillars. While normally we wouldn't consider his royal lienage from Hueco Mundo the pillars have decided to give him the rank of Duke and have given him land and will also be setting up a estate for his clan as a baby shower gift."

Seeing her smile she looked at the Piece and asked "Would this mean I could be with?" Before she could say her name I smiled and nodded and Soi Fon smiled and said yes to becoming my first knight. I had been lucky to be given the pieces that I had and now placing the piece in the center of her chest and watching it disappear she began to glow a gold hue and the bruises on her body began to disappear along with the slashes like they were never even there. As soon as the last one healed was when her eyes opened and she sat up from her bed she smiled. Now watching her stand up she decided to thank me. But I had a better idea in the form of a thank you. "Soi Fon, do you love Yoruichi the way she loves you?" seeing her blush and whisper "Yes" I chuckled and said "As your new king I order you to show her how you feel." Which had got another blush and without another word she walked out the door. Now listening for Yoruichi to react we all had a sudden surprise when Soi Fon brought Yoruichi back into her room and yelled for all of us to get out.

The three of us had begun to laugh when we heard Yoruichi begin to apologize for what she had done and then after a few moments we began to hear sounds that we were sure would be happening all day long and probably into the night as there was a lot of pent up feelings between those two. Watching Grandmother use sound proof Kido I chuckled as she said "Don't need to hear those to going at it all day".

Now deciding to start my errands I decided to ask where Byakuya and Nel were as the two could accompany me but that question was also welcomed with a blush from my grandmother. "The two haven't returned from soul society yet. It seems the two have a certain fondness for each and from the way Rukia told me on the phone today, her brother seems truly happy." Not knowing if I should be angry or happy I smiled and nodded and knew now there was only one other choice and hopefully he wasn't busy being gloomy.

Ulquiorra had been down in the training area with Seven training when I found the two. The naturally gloomy espada had seemed to perk up when I arrived and now asking what was going on Seven began "Ulquiorra has been training with me every day since you accepted your kings piece. He is ready to become a knight if that offer is still valid." Now looking at him I asked why he decided now that he wanted to go through with it to which he responded "After talking with Seven I have come to the conclusion that if I accept the piece that I will might become whole once again. While I will accept the piece I want to wait on taking it as I have unfinished business I have to handle first. If this is acceptable I will accept." Smiling I shook his hand now forming a contract as the other devils would say. Now getting down to business I decided to tell them the real reason I came down looking for him. Seven had decided to tag along with us on our errands and the first stop was Soul Society to see the head Captain.

Our arrival had not been expected and now seeing that the head captain seemed relieved that I was alright had even made him open up one of his eyes. "Ichigo Shiba what is the meaning of your visit?"

Smiling I answered "I have come to ask for punishment to be given to Lieutenant Omaeda for his actions against Soi Fon. She has recently left her clan and joined one of the underworld and as the lord of the Kurosaki clan I am ordering there be action taken against her abuse."

He did not seem surprised in the least, in reality he seemed happy about what I was saying and now asked "Since she is a devil now will she still be able to be a captain or are you going to take her away?" Smiling I answered "I will allow her to stay if she chooses along with any other Shinigami that joins my peerage however I will not tolerate them being abused." Seeing him nod and now kind of crack a smile he asked "Would you like to administer the punishment or should I?" Smiling I answered "Actually Seven here will be administering the punishment if that is alright, I would probably kill him in one strike while Seven will make him feel the pain that he tortured Soi Fon with!"

Without another word he asked us to step behind the doors on his left so that he could call the Lieutenant in as he didn't want to give it away that we were here. It had taken the slob 15 minutes to show up and now seeing him infront of the head Captain I wondered what he would say.

"It has come to my attention that you beat a Captain to within an inch of her life, and then tried to Rape her before you two were supposed to be wed. Her new clan has asked that you be punished and while normally I would tell them no, I can't help but agree that you should be punished and so I have decided that you will fight for your position and if you die then so be it, but I will say if you do not win clearly you will lose everything!"

Hearing "Who will I be fighting?" the three of us came from behind the door and as Omaeda seen me he began shake until the head captain asked "Choose your opponent, Former 4th espada , Ichigo Kurosaki or the girl know as Seven." I knew instantly that he had chosen to lead Omaeda on to choose Seven and now seeing the cocky bastard straighten up and announce I choose Seven! I couldn't help but chuckle as I had already told her before he arrived to conceal every ounce of power she had. We had already come up with a game plan and Seven was the perfect piece for Omaeda to lose to. Hearing the head captain yell begin we all witnessed as Omaeda didn't wait to go into his shikai and try and attack but that was where his first mistake lied. Seven had made short work out of the now former Lieutenant rendering him defenseless in less than two attacks and now that her chains had come into effect he was screaming for forgiveness but his screams had gone on deaf ears especially when a chain had gotten into his pants and now was beginning to pull at something no man wished ever to get yanked on that hard. But it was Seven's words that scared him even more "you tried to use this little thing on my friend without her permission now I will use it on you!" Hearing him scream in pain I guessed what had happened with the first pull but it was when I saw the chain lift him off the ground that I knew where it had been placed. Watching as Seven finally unsheathed her sword and now cut the chain I now knew what she had done with the pulled off thing as she called it and hearing her tell the head captain to take him to his family the Head captain nodded. Without another word we were now off to our next stop and for the first time in my life I was worried at what two people would say.

To their surprise I had made a appearance at the family estate and once Grayfia led me into the families garden where Lord Gremory and Venelana were having lunch I couldn't help and smile when Venelana got up and hugged me asking "Is everything ok son?" For some reason I thought she knew why I was here and almost lost my nerve when a voice reminded me what was in my pocket. Feeling the item I smiled and when Lord Gremory asked "So what brings you here today without my daughter?" I steadied myself as her parents and sister inlaw stared at me.

"I have come here to humbly ask for your blessing to marry your daughter Rias."

Seeing three faces full of shock I wasn't surprised but when Sirzechs walked through the door and asked why the three were staring at me as if I had done something bad it was Venelana who answered when she ran up and hugged me. And now kissing my forehead she asked "Does she know you love her?" Nodding and telling her that I had told her this morning made her smile even more and now seeing the four smile it was her father that stood up and asked "Do you have a ring to give my daughter? You know a simple band wont due as she is a Gremory." Pulling out the ring the four were in shock and as Grayfia asked where I got it I smiled "This ring was the ring my father gave to my mother. While it was a simple white gold band with a diamond, Zangetsu and I reshaped it and added pieces of my Zanpakuto to the ring so that she would always have a piece of me with her at all times."

Her family was smiling ear to ear and as her father said "You have our permission to marry our daughter, just promise me to keep her safe."

 ** _Ulquiorra POV_** ** __** ** _small lemon contained in this section._**

Seeing the lengths Ichigo was willing to go to live for someone was always so odd for someone who only usually cared about himself. And now heading home from the Gremory estate I had to ask the boy that had become a man that I respected if he had a plan which he shook his head and answered "Before the twins arrive I plan to ask her, however I am still trying to figure out how." He seemed nervous and he had every right to be as the day his children would arrive was getting closer every day now that Rias was ready to pop. Walking to our home from where Seven had transported us Ichigo seemed to be in a world of his own and I was sure he was thinking about how to propose but his thoughts and even my own would have to go on the back burner when his phone rang with a crying Rias on the other line. Being able to hear that Issie her pawn had been attacked by a fallen angel I wondered if it could have been her and now seeing Ichigo's face and nod we headed towards where Issie had been attacked. Yuuto and Yuzu had been with him and luckily Yuuto had driven off the fallen angel that had done this but Issie didn't look to be in good shape. Yuzu had done everything she could for the boy but as I learned that light weapons as they were called were dangerous to Devils it gave me another reason not to join Ichigo's peerage just yet.

"I can heal him but we have to be quick before they come back"

Hearing the voice of a girl and turning and seeing what I believed they called a blonde nun we all let her through to Issie. We had no other choice even if she was the enemy he was dying and now watching as she placed her hands on Issie and closed her eyes his wound began to heal. In no time Issie was on his feet and now asking what had happened Issie began "I was talking to Asia when I was attacked by a lunatic with a gun that fired light bullets!" Knowing who it was I informed Ichigo who seemed to be getting madder at the information but now seeing the girl Asia looking around as if she was being watched I wondered if this had been a trap. Asking her what she was looking for she answered "My guardian Yuma Amano is very protective of me. And she will be coming any second now to bring me home."  
This was perfect! The one I so desperately wanted answers from would be coming here to get this girl and naturally thinking like a espada and wanting to take the girl hostage was my first thought. But seeing how the girl looked at Issie I knew she would not be our prisoner if we brought her home with us. Asking Ichigo what we should do he had no answer but when I asked if we could bring her with us for her safety he shook his head and said that it was the girls choice.

She had refused to come with us and now that the others were leaving to get back home I asked Ichigo if I could stay with her until her Guardian came as we had unfinished business. His nod was all I received and then the group was gone. Waiting with the girl had been mostly silent until she asked why I waited with her and not having a good answer I replied "Yuma and I have some unfinished business" which had made the girl frown and ask "Have you tried to forgive her?"

The answer was simple but before I could do so I noticed out of the corner of my eye a young woman walking towards us. Her black hair and violet eyes had not changed her beauty was the same and I could swear that her smile could bring any man to his knees but today I was here to get some answers! Seeing her stop in front of us a few feet and ask Asia who was the nice man that had watched over her I almost chuckled as I forgot I was wearing the Gigai that the shop owner had made me I answered "Someone that wishes to ask you a question about a boy you once knew"

Seeing her facial expression change from happy to serious she told Asia to get behind her. The nun had instantly complied and now facing me she asked "Who are you?" There was two ways to answer the question and either would have a reaction but should I reveal who I truly was just yet? I think not and would let the fallen angel who ripped my heart out wonder just what she unleashed. Now answering "I am the 4th Espanda of Hueco Mundo. I have come to ask if you remember a boy that truly loved you?"

Seeing her smile she shook her head and answered "There have been ow so many boys that loved me that I have lost count. But we have no time for this game, what is your purpose here 4th Espada?"

About to answer her another male Angel had arrived and now seeing that I was outnumbered even though they stood no chance I knew I had to wait. Turning to leave as I felt another force watching us and didn't want her to get involved I sonidod away. Akeno had been waiting for me to arrive and I could tell she was worried but did she really have to get this upset? Yes we had spent every day together, our bond growing I considered her my best friend. The girl was everything a woman should be and also everything she shouldn't. Between the flirting and at times showing up in my room not dressed I had no idea why she would do such things, but after what she had gone through for me I never pushed her away. She was the only one I could confide in and for the last week the two of us had stayed up talking each night while playing cards. Little did she know that I thought she was perfect and I wanted to tell her how I felt but I still wasn't sure. But now was not the time to get in a argument with her and now

walking past her without a word I decided that tonight I needed to be alone to get my thoughts together.

Sure I knew Akeno was spying on me when I was there and I truly didn't care that she did as long as she was safe. Two I was ready to kill Yuma at that moment like a blood thirsty animal but her death would never satisfy the hurt she had caused. And three I couldn't help but think Issie deserved some revenge but would he get it? Questions without answers and now feeling depressed that I didn't take my chance I laid on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

Deciding the next morning that I needed space yet again had made Akeno mad and now dropping her and the others off at school I made my way home to train. I spent hours in the training area trying to take my mind off of everything and hadn't even noticed the time while I was meditating until Ichigo had come to find me for dinner but I wasn't hungry. Continuing to meditate I almost hadn't noticed the person spying on me and I truly didn't care that she was there. Now hearing her phone ring and hearing her gasp I wondered what could have happened to the dumb pervert now. Standing up and asking what now Akeno's eyes were filled with fear or anger and now hearing her say "They attacked him again but this time they made the girl watch as they tortured him. Sona and her peerage had stopped the attack on him but the fallen angels took the girl and one of them mentioned taking her sacred gear."

Not knowing what sacred gear was or did I asked "Is that bad that they want to take it?" only to hear that she would die if we didn't save her. Having Akeno teleport us to the church were Sona and her peerage had followed them to I told Akeno to stay out of it which seemed to piss her off but it was now the time to extract my vengeance. I had a plan and now walking into the church in my gigai I saw the young nun tied to a cross in the center of the room unconscious. But it was the sight of Yuma Amano standing there waiting that surprised me.

Seeing her smile in her disguise I wondered what I had walked into but did it even matter? "So you came like I thought you would 4th espada. I wanted to bring you here as I felt that you had something my lord might want and well I see that I was wrong as I feel nothing coming off of you."

Smiling as my plan had worked to suppress my spirit pressure I decided to ask "So do you still not remember the boy that truly loved you Yuma Amano?" Her facial expression had not changed as she asked me why I kept asking her that and now it was time to reveal who I truly was. Letting my gigai fall off my soul and watching her face go from nothing to shock I began

"Now that you see who I truly am you must remember who I am! The boy that fell in love with you and the one you ripped his heart out! You beat me once but now I will have my vengeance Yuma Amano!"

"Ulquiorra?" was the only word she whispered as she stared at me in shock but it wouldn't save her life.

"Enclose Murciélago" going straight into my first release and now beginning my attack had been a good choice as Yuma had become very strong. But she was still no match until the man that had helped her break my heart and kill me arrived and began to help her. Hearing her say "Thank you Kokabiel" I became even more enraged and now wanting to show them the real beast that I had become the two didn't seem to care until I slashed Yuma across the stomach taking her out of the fight. But that was when the other had truly began to fight. He was strong and fast with his yellow glowing sword but so was I. The fight was almost even and just when I thought I had the upper hand a strike I hadn't expected hit me from behind. Seeing the purple spear coming through my stomach from my back I was in shock as now the man Kokabiel kicked me all the way out of the church. I had to get up but I couldn't as for some reason my body wasn't healing as fast as it should as her spear was still implanted though my back. Now seeing the two walk out of the church both smiling I was sure my time had come and not having a real reason to live I was fine with dying watching as Kokabiel raised his glowing yellow sword I closed my eyes knowing what was going to happen next and braced myself for what would be coming.

But nothing came

Opening my eyes I saw lightning surrounding me. But there was also Akeno holding my limp body who had tears rolling down her face. Hearing Akeno sob was not what something I ever wanted to see again and as she turned and stared at the two fallen angels. Kokabiel had now began to laugh at Akeno for her efforts in saving me and even Yuma had begun to chuckle. "Give us Ulquiorra devil and we will let you live" Yuma told Akeno but Akeno screamed

"NEVER WILL YOU HURT HIM AGAIN! I would rather die than to see him hurt so if you're going to kill us let's get this over with!"

What the hell was Akeno doing? Why was she doing this? She didn't owe me anything and now she was willing to give up her life for me? There had to be a reason. Watching her get up and begin to create more lightning I knew I had to ask why she was protecting me but it was her answer that shook me to my core

"Because Ulquiorra, I love you"

She had said just three words, and for some reason I began to feel whole. But I had to ask her to confirm what she said and seeing her smile she answered "I knew the moment we met that I was madly in love with you. I just wish I would have told you sooner." Watching as she turned back to the two fallen angels something had come over me. Everything all made sense her crazy antics her flirting and even showing up in my bed when I told her not to. Looking down and pulling the spear from my stomach I now had a reason to fight. I needed to heal and hoped Akeno could give me a minuet but when Kokabiels sword broke her barrier I knew it was time and yelled Resurrección Segunda Etapa. Now they would get what they truly deserved as they would not harm Akeno as long as I was alive. Telling Akeno to get behind me she refused and said

"the bitch that stole what should have been mine,will die at my hand!" Now focusing on Kokabeil he was smiling and now drawing Lanza del Relámpago the fight was on! We had taken our battle to the air while the girls stayed on the ground but Kokabiel had bitten off more than he could chew. Each of my slashes were slowing him down and now knocking him to the ground I was going in for the kill when I heard a scream of pain. Akeno had been caught off guard and was on the ground with Yuma standing over her. Looking back at Kokabiel who hadn't moved I threw Lanza del Relámpago straight for Yuma and now seeing it pierce straight through her heart as she had done mine, my revenge would now be complete after I killed the man that had put her up to it.

But when I turned to finish what I had started he was gone. Seeing Akeno laying on the ground hurt scared the crap out of me as I didn't know how bad Yuma had hurt her. Holding her like she had held me earlier a smile formed on her face as she whispered weakly "Ara, ara Ulquiorra your holding me as if I am a lover" which made her chuckle but when I answered "I am holding what is mine" she smiled and as I leaned down and closed my eyes I kissed her lips ever so softly. The kiss the moment our lips touched was the most searing feeling I had ever felt and now deepening the kiss and letting our tongues intertwine she began to moan. Now breaking the kiss as we heard a few whistles I looked to find Ichigo and most of the house hold had come to see if we were ok and now picking Akeno up bridal style I told them "We are going back to our room, please do not bother us. Also Ichigo in the morning I will accept my piece" which had made everyone laugh. The night was one to remember as we shared our first time with each other making love and now waking up better than I ever had before we continued our passion from last night throughout the day.

 ** _Ichigo POV_**

The night had been eventful with hearing Akeno's screams of pleasure which in turn had frustrated Rias as she made the comment "Everyone in this house is getting laid but the pregnant girl." And seeing her storm off into the shower I wondered if maybe I should join her. Fighting my urges hadnt worked especially with hearing Akeno still screaming Ulquiorra's name at the top of her lungs. Now walking in to the bathroom I was welcomed too the sexiest sight I had ever seen. There sitting on the seat in the shower Rias had her legs spread apart and was rubbing her clit with her eyes closed and her head resting against the wall. I was mesmerized that the women I loved was masterbating and now feeling my cock beginning to swell I continued to watch until she began to moan "Oh Ichigo, I want you so bad my Ichigo" Hearing her moan my name I knew what I wanted and needed to do. Getting into the shower as quite as possible I got on my hands and knees and now staring directly at her shaved pussy I couldn't help but begin to lick her pussy. Hearing her gasp and then feeling her hands gripping my head to keep me from moving I knew she was enjoying me licking her wet canal. Loving to hear the woman I love screaming my name as I licked her pussy but feeling her pulling me up to her lips and kissing me so passionately and asking after we broke apart "Are you breaking your promise? Cause if you are I wont tell." Seeing her evil grin and feeling her hand starting to stroke my cock I don't know if it was the feeling of her hand or the lust but I could only nod as an answer which had gotten another evil smirk and now being pulled by my cock out of the shower and into the bed room and being thrown to the bed I suddenly had a feeling that tonight was going to be one to remember!

Now feeling her tongue going up and down my shaft I couldn't help but moan and now having my entire length engulfed I almost came the moment the tip hit the back of her throat. Now feeling her continuing to go up and down I was getting closer and now pulling her mouth off and pulling her up to my lips I whispered "I think it's time for the main course" which had made her chuckle and now feeling her lower her canal to the tip I couldn't take waiting and pulled her down plunging the entire length into her tight pussy. Our pace was slow in the beginning and now feeling and hearing her orgasm I couldn't help but fill her with my seed. Seeing her smirk and now hearing her ask "will this be a nightly thing?" I laughed and answered "I think more like a three times a day thing if that is ok" Seeing her nod and answer "I was hoping you would say that."

The rest of the night the two of us had decided to cuddle and make love and now feeling happier than ever as she slept in my arms a voice out of nowhere screamed in my head

 ** _"_** ** _King, we have come up with a way for you to ask Rias to marry you!"_** ****

Wondering just what they had planned and now hearing their idea I was stunned. The plan three had made was actually amazing and now transferring the ring and a pawn from my pieces into my inner world as the three had another idea that the three went to work on right away. Now I just had to get everyone together! Making as many calls as I could and gathering most of our family and friends I smiled and now seeing Rias sitting on the couch after breakfast with Koneko, Issie and Asia who had been brought back after Ulquiorra killed his murderer. Knowing that I had to get downstairs before her I asked my grandmother if she could bring her down along with her friends.

My peerage and friends had gotten everything together with the help of Rias's family and now as we entered the training ground gone were the vast desert and now a beautiful garden with flowers everywhere and a path of rose petals leading straight to me. The room was perfect and now seeing the lights dim and the candles and twinkling lights surround the room my grandmothers timing was perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

**TO those that are reading this i appreciate all the positive reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter. I am also writing another fanfic that will be coming out soon Named Darkness of the Moon so keep a eye out. Thanks again.**

Chapter 8

 ** _Rise of the Phenex!_**

Everything had changed the day the orange haired prince had come for his betrothed. Riser was upset, change that Riser was beyond livid at what all happened because of a mistake that Rias had made. He had lost his chance to become a maou, his family was no longer a member of the 72 pillars and to make matters worse he had lost his queen to a monster. Riser was desperate for a way to beat the one known as Ichigo but no devil would be strong enough and even the Lilith daughter of Ophis barely held her own against him and from what he was told the boy had even survived her poison. He now had orders to fulfill from his master Ophis and now gathering individuals from all over the three worlds had become Risers task. One in a Soul Society prison that was taken the night of the attack, two in Hueco Mundo trying to lead a failing revolution. And then a dying race of woman who had vowed revenge on the boy named Ichigo. But it was the two from the fallen angels that Riser hadn't expected. Especially since one was an exorcist and the other a fallen angel that wanted the death of the monster that had killed Riser's own queen.

Ophis had been planning the attack on hell for years and wanted the Chaos to be unleashed and now that one of her servants had found the beast that had scared god himself and had begun to unseal him she knew the time was drawing near for the worlds to change she only hoped that with the snakes she had placed inside the beast that she would be able to control him as his strength was something her new peerage would need. Setting forth missions for her new peerage the simple objective was to hurt the boy that could ruin everything. Each had been given specific jobs and now that each knew what the future held all were all too happy create change. Now letting the newly formed peerage gather a set of black pieces that had been stolen from the Maou. All were mutation pieces and now seeing the group gathered Riser believed the strongest peerage in existence. Sure some of the peerage had resisted at first but after hearing the orders of the strongest dragon they all complied knowing that they to needed her for them to be able to win. Each piece was given after much thought and now that all had accepted their pieces the list went

Ophis King, Riser Queen, Yammy Llargo Rook, 666(Trihexa) Rook, Sosuke Aisen Bishop, Katerea Leviathan Bishop, Lilith Knight, Rizevia Livan Lucifer Knight. The rest were chosen to be pawns and while a few were unhappy the others accepted their new status. Creusery Asmodeus, Shalba Beelzebub, Candice Katnip, Freed Sellzen, Giselle Gewelle, Meninas McAllon, Kokabiel, and Luppi Antenor had been chosen to be the pawns of the peerage and none lacked in strength any of them could be the strongest pawn in existence. But for sure they all were probably the scariest peerage one could ever come against. Each had a specific task given to them and now being released to do Ophis bidding the Khaos began.

 ** _Ichigo Pov_**

It had been two weeks since I had asked Rias to marry me and now that the house was changing into more of a family I couldn't be happier. Love was in the air and now having another new couple as Issei and Rias's new Bishop Asia had gotten the house seemed almost complete. Each day was something new and each day one couple would get caught getting it on without a soundproof kido. Thankfully Karin and Yuzu had decided to wait on that though as I probably would have killed their boyfriends. Karin had received her asauchi like we had promised and now having a Zanpakuto was truly a fearsome enemy as she had achieved her shikai in a matter of a week and was now working towards her bankai. To say her shikai was scary though was a understatement and now hearing that her Zanpakuto was an illusion style Zanpakuto.

Another illusion type Zanpakuto and one that even Aisen would have feared in my opinion as the spirit herself even scared Shiro. But unlike Kyoka, Chiya was humble and nurturing to Karin and had her best interest in mind at all times. However she hated being compared to Kyoka and when the question of if she was as powerful as him came up we all were in for a very scary surprise. Chiya was a master of the shadows and darkness and could make anything she wanted appear but the worst part was her illusions could and would kill you if she let them. She was the perfect blade for an assassin as Soi Fon pointed out as she was no more than a pair of twin daggers in Shikai but all wondered what she would bring in her bankai form. Yuzu on the other hand had taken after our mother and had become a quincy and was now being trained by my mother who was now allowed to visit whenever she chose and didn't risk the chance of falling. The two had become a scary pair and while Yuzu was still a pacifist my mother said that she could Rival Yhwach.

But that had also brought its own share of problems as the two I knew would be targeted and now I had to make a choice to let them stay here and possibly become a member of my peerage or to go with my mother to the heavens where she promised they would be safe. Not knowing what the right choice was made it worse but hearing the two were attacked while on a date with their boyfriends by three Quincy I thought dead and a former espada I knew the decision had to be made soon. Asking what had happened Toshiro had went on the defensive telling all that he and Kiba were going to defend the girls but that Karin had actually put an end to the attack rather quickly. Turning to my sister I asked what happened and she smiled but it was Yuzu who was still shocked that explained

"They attacked us out of nowhere, Toshiro and Yuuto luckily had defended us but when Toshiro got injured by the espada, Karin began to cry and then without warning a woman in an all-black dress appeared and whispered something in her ear. The three of us watched as Karin stood up and watching her bow to the woman in the black dress the woman disappeared. Karin had then let her human body fall to the ground and now in her spirit form she pointed her katana at the four and said

"Consume the world in your darkness, Chiya Suigetsu Bankai!"

It was as if the all the light in the world was gone, but somehow I felt safe as if I was under a shield along with Toshiro and Yuuto who also were scared as we couldn't see Karin but that was when I began to hear the four scream. Looking past the mist or shadows we watched as Karin who was now wearing an elegant black dress had begun her assault on the four and had taken the one that had hurt Toshiros arm in one swipe of her sword it was gone. The four were not even able to fight back as all seemed to be screaming and holding their heads in pain. It wasn't until magic circles appeared under them that I thought Karin was going to kill them. The four were gone and now watching as the light returned and Karin was walking to us her dress began to disappear and her twin swords were now one and now sheathed we all wondered what had she done to make them scream the way they had she simply shook her head and answered she would explain another time."

Looking at Karin who didn't seem concerned with what happened or that her Zanpakuto had the same last name as Aisens I asked her if we needed to be concerned to which she said no. But Shiro on the other hand wasn't buying this and as he manifested and started towards Karin the woman in the black dress appeared holding her hand up to stop Shiro who was now in a fighting stance.

"Shiro, I warn you if you try and hurt Karin I will not let it go unpunished. However you all have questions and I feel I am the one to answer them not my master."

Seeing Shiro step back and my Grandmother step forward and ask "Can you please explain how you are related to the traitors Zanpakuto, and are you a danger to my granddaughter?"

The womans smile was unreadable but when she turned and got a nod from Karin she nodded and turned back to the room that was all staring at the two and began. "I am the younger sister of Kyoka Suigetsu. My brother and I are two completely different beings, he had started out good and then turned evil as his master's desires had consumed him. I however was born of darkness and was meant to be the world's greatest evil but that all changed as I witnessed the pain and destruction my brother caused in the name of his master. I had vowed never to give myself to anyone but that changed the day I heard the girl behind me. She wanted a way to keep her family safe from the man that had changed my brother and now giving into her desire I was born into her soul. I had accepted darkness and yet in this girls inner world there was light and flowers and a grass field for soccer. Each night she would dream I brought her here and got to know my master. We played games, we talked we truly got to know each other and for the first time in my life I felt what it meant to be happy and I never wanted her to be in pain again. So I started to train her even before she held a asauchi in the arts of swordsmanship and how to fight, her talent was beyond any I could have ever imagined. But we still couldn't do anything as we didn't have a body and then we were rewarded the day Karin fought with the bokken and I was truly proud. And it was that day I reviled who I truly was to Karin and she accepted me as I now had a purpose and that was to protect those she loved but also to protect the innocent."

Seeing heads nod it was Yuzu who asked what had happened to the four that were holding their heads in pain and Chiya explained "While under my hypnosis I let them feel all the pain they had ever caused and centralized it in their head. Each memory brought a new level of pain, we wanted them to feel the pain they had caused so many."

Everyone seemed to understand but when Byakuya asked if we were under her hypnosis she smiled and answered "My hypnosis is different than my brothers, with his you had to only see his blade mine however all you had to do is look at Karin and you are under our spell, I can read your every thought, and see your every dream and bend that to our will. And only my master can take it away, but you should know that Karin nor I have ever used hypnosis on any of you."

The statement had brought relief to a few, but the one boy who had been tricked by the spirits brother didn't seem happy. Toshiro had still not come to terms at what he did to his friend and now his girlfriend had the sister of the sword that almost ended his own life. We had all witnessed his displeasure and watched as he was walking out of the room only to be stopped by Karin. She knew what he was thinking and began to cry. I couldn't understand what was going on till Chiya went to Toshiro and kneeled

"I am sorry for what my brother has done but please do not think less of Karin because she wields my power to protect those she loves."

But Toshiro said nothing as he looked to the floor it was clear his mind was a mess at the revelation and now asking if anything could make this right he responded with "I wish to challenge you Chiya Suigetsu." I knew things had made a turn for the worst. Going down to the training grounds I watched as both prepared for their fight and now seeing Karin crying I asked the spirit "Is there a way to show him how she truly feels? I highly doubt she has told him but I think he needs to know." Smiling the spirit nodded and answered "If Karin wills it then yes it is possible." Looking to Karin she shook her head not approving and whispered "He hates me cause of a piece of my soul, how could he ever change that?" Turning to the spirit I asked "Make this right please I can't see her hurt."

Chiya smiled and nodded and now turning to Toshiro who was ready to attack she smiled and now letting the audience get to a safe distance she smiled and before Toshiro could attack she snapped her fingers and Toshiro was on his knees unable to move.

"While this could be fun I have no need or will too fight you instead I want to show you something. But first I have to cut the lights."

The room had gone pitch black with the only two being able to be seen was the spirit and Toshiro who was on his knees still fighting to get up. Snapping her fingers we all had been brought to Karins side against our will but none the less the place we all should have been. It was then that the darkness began to change. Flowers and moonlight over a large grass soccer field and on the field a small girl and Chiya were talking. We were inside Karins memories and hearing how she talked about the boy with white hair and how he had saved her it was clear she had feelings for him. The memory then changed and Karin was older and still and they talked about the white haired boy that she knew as Captain Hitsuguya now and how she thought he was amazing. But as it changed I recognized this Karin as she had the dress that she wore to the ball on and now seeing her tell Chiya about her night the zanpakuto spirit asked "Karin do you love Toshiro?"

"With all my heart Chiya, and I will not live without him he makes my soul complete. But I also know the hatred he has towards your brother and possibly you which means he will hate me. So how do I tell him as once he finds out about you he will leave? I love you both and you are like the older sister I never had, but he is the one I love."

"We will find a way."

The spirit had shown us all why Karin was so upset and now looking at Toshiro who was in tears as he watched the memories begin to change to today. They were about to kiss when they were attacked and the two boys were hurt. Karin was scared and then Chiya manifested and whispered "You have been ready for my bankai since the beginning but revealing who I truly am will surely cause you great sorrow so I warn you to prepare for the consequences." Karin had seen the way the four had hurt the one she loved and now wanted vengeance and nodded to the spirit who returned to her inner world. And told her the command to release her bankai. The fight was over with and now that the battle was over Toshiro wouldn't talk to Karin and when Chiya asked if she should use her hypnosis to make him understand Karin answered "No, they say if you love something you should let it go and if he can't see that I did this to protect him then he truly never loved me. Chiya I have never ordered you to do anything but this is one order you have to promise me you will keep if he decides to leave then let him go and don't force him to stay."

Seeing the spirit accept her orders we were brought to the present and now seeing how upset my sister was I wanted to take Toshiro's head, but he had good reason to fear Chiya we all did but could he look past her brother and accept her as my sisters Zanpakuto? "Chiya I want you to release him and to return to our inner world. You have showed him how I truly feel and I can see it clearly he has does not feel the same any longer."

Seeing the spirit bow and the evaporate we all watched as the light returned and Karin disappeared into the shadows using Chiya to leave without being stopped. Toshiro was still on his knees crying not sure what to do. And as Byakuya and I went to his side I wanted to punch him for hurting her but it was when he said "I love her with every ounce of my soul, but I cannot forgive her Zanpakuto's brother. I will be going back to soul society for a few days to clear my thoughts and then I will return." Big brother instinct had kicked in almost immediately and was about to say something when Karin interrupted my thought and told Toshiro "If you leave then stay gone, I nor my sword have done anything to you but if you can't see that then go!"

Toshiro was shocked he hadn't expected her to tell him that but he also felt in his heart he couldn't stay so what was he to do? Taking his leave had brought Karin to tears, watching him not turn and even look at her had pissed me off but it was Rias that calmed me down by saying "His heart is broken also leave it be." She was right and now trying to get the house back to normal would be a chore in itself.

 ** _Time skip two weeks_**

The waiting game for the twins was upon us and minus the stress of having the Khaos Brigade stirring up more trouble and learning that they had taken Aizen from muken had not made my life any easier. Rias was having false labor constantly, Karin had decided to take up training full time with both of my knights. The three were truly amazing and seeing how Karin and Chiya used their abilities to further enhance my peerage I had begun to wonder if I should offer one of my pieces to my younger sister. Yuzu had decided to visit my mother in heaven despite Yuuto begging her not to go. Everything seemed to be going as best as it could be until we had a group of unexpected visitors show up in front of our home. Seeing the sixteen of them outside our home had put everyone on edge and now going out to meet them with Grandmother and Byakuya, I decided to ask what the meaning of their visit was.

Seeing a small girl with black hair and grey eyes come forward her with a smile she began "We have come for what is rightfully my queens. His fiancée is in your home and I intend to take her with us unless you accept our proposal." There was no way they were going to take Rias but wanting to hear what they proposed I waited and the girl began "I Ophis, king of this peerage challenge you to an all-out battle to see who is stronger. My peerage against yours in a winner take all match, anything goes and it is to the death. Will you accept or do you forfeit and give up Rias Gremory?" Well I wasn't about to back down and even though they had numbers I knew that even with just the four of us we would put up a good fight. But then I started to feel something, something evil and old. And now looking at the young boy next to Ophis I began to wonder just what he was when Ophis asked "Do you forfeit or do you accept Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"I will accept on two conditions, One I am allowed four weeks to train and recruit a full peerage and two if I lose my children be given to my grandmother for safe keeping."

My request had intrigued the dragon and as she smiled and "We agree to your terms, you have three weeks to train. Oh and just so you know we managed to catch two of your friends that we will be keeping until our battle is over." Seeing her motion with her hand for someone to come up I watched as Momo and Toshiro were dragged to the dragon. Momo looked fine while Toshiro had been beaten the shit out of to the point he couldn't even walk.

"Three weeks Ichigo and then you die!" Ophis said as she disappeared along with her peerage. Looking back at grandmother and Byakuya I asked "what am I supposed to do now? I have to get a peerage together but the twins are going to be here any day?" Watching Byakuya put his hand on my shoulder he whispered "Ask the friends you have, their answers might surprise you." Thanking him and going inside I had to ponder that very idea and not having any clue what to offer them it was Seven who appeared and offered "Why not let the pieces choose their new master?"

"Let the pieces choose?"

Seeing my pawn smile she answered "Yes, if you ask your pieces to find their perfect counterpart they will. If said person accepts then the bond between the pieces will be perfect kind of like how you choose your two knights the pieces themselves had already chosen those two, it is why they are getting stronger so fast!"

Asking how I did this Seven answered to just put the pieces on a table and to gather everyone in a room and then it was as simple as asking. Now as I gathered my own new family around the dinning room table and explained what was going on they all nodded knowing I needed help and after asking the pieces like Seven had said the pieces began to move to their respected owners. The queen, both bishops and both rooks had all moved almost instantly and now seeing who they were in front of to say I was surprised was an understatement but so were the people the pieces had chosen. Instructing them how to accept the pieces into their souls was easy enough and now that I had all but my pawns filled I was happy. Nel and Yoruichi were now my rooks and seeing that both were masters at hand to hand I couldn't think of anyone better. My Bishops had surprised me one had chosen my grandmother and the other Byakuya. But it was my Queen that had shocked everyone when she appeared in front of my little sister Karin. To think that my sister would become the queen of my peerage was scary but then when I thought about her Zanpakuto's abilities this would work to our advantage.

"ICHIGO! ICHIGO! I think Rias's water just broke!" Koneko screamed.

Everyone had gone on high alert to get her back to her families' estate as hospitals were not safe. We had arrived just in the nick of time as her contractions had really started to progress. Her screams of pain rattled me to my core but when the first of my two came out I was filled with happiness. And hearing the cries of my little girl as she came out had made me happier than I had ever been before. But then the happiness stopped when I heard Rias's mother and Grayfia screaming for Rias to wake up. Not knowing what to do Akeno and Koneko took the twins while Asia tried desperately to heal her. Her magic was completely gone as if every drop had been drained from her body. And now seeing her weakly smile at me I prayed she would be alright as I couldn't lose her. "She has lost a lot of blood Ichigo, I am doing all I can to save her" my grandmother said but I had only one choice if I wanted to save her. Calling home and hearing that Orihime was at Kisukes already I hung up and got hat and clogs on the phone and told him what was going on.

"We will be there in a moment Ichigo!" Kisuke stated and now seeing him and Orihime rushing in I hoped my childhood friend would help the woman I loved and now seeing her put her shield over her body I watched as Orihime talked with her fairies. They had continued to work on her most of the evening and now seeing that Orihime was exhausted I asked "Is she going to be ok?" Seeing Orihime nod and whisper "They said she will be fine but that we were lucky that we just got here in time." Thanking her over and over again had made my childhood friend blush deeply and now seeing Rias was waking up I went and got her mother and Grayfia who had the twins. Letting Rias hold the pair had brought a smile like I had never seen before and now kissing my soon to be wife I told her "Rias I love you" which earned me another kiss and in return "My Ichigo I love you too".

 ** _TIME SKIP!_**

It had been two weeks since the twins had arrived and naturally the two had wrapped everyone around their fingers especially Aunt Yuzu. Both were a handful but Rias and I wouldn't have had it any other way. The challenge was now only a few days away and not having a full peerage meant I would be at a disadvantage. Pawns were the last piece of the puzzle and not having any ideas of who to ask or who my pieces would choose I decided to not worry about it and just as I had made my decision to not worry about pawns an option I wasn't sure I liked came knocking on our front door literally. Seeing the woman in the mask that I recognized from Riser's peerage I asked what she was doing here and hearing the woman known as Isabela answer "He betrayed us for that dragon and took our pieces. We are barely alive by some miracle and need help!" Having an idea I asked Seven "If I give them my pawns will they have to obey me?" Seeing her nod she also explained "Unlike other pieces your golden set lets you have absolute control, meaning they can never stray it will also save their lives as they are currently dying as they are running out of Phenex tears."

Looking at Rias who nodded in agreement I told Isabela to gather the rest of the woman that still were alive and I would present them an offer to save their lives she nodded and disappeared and in only a moments time she returned with four other women. Rias had decided to introduce the group and remembering the first day I had seen the women probably didn't help me but I also knew that Riser had used them to do his bidding and from Rias had told me as his sexual slaves. Each of the woman looked to be on the verge of collapsing and now knowing I had to help them I asked Orihime who was visiting to try and heal the woman which she tried. Explaining to the five my idea had not gone over very well with most but Isabela and Xuelan instantly surprised us all and accepted with Xuelan stating "It might be a demotion in status but at least we will get our vengeance! He broke our hearts and now we will be able to legally take matters in our own hands!" Her statement had brought the other three out of their brokenness and now asking how this would go I put my remaining pawns on the table and answered "The pawns will choose their new master, each piece has another soul inside that will become a part of you and will help you grow. By accepting my pieces you will never be able to stray as I will have absolute power but I promise I will never abuse that power. Now all you have to do is place your hand on the table and a piece will choose you." Watching the five of the seven remaining pieces begin to move had made me happy and now seeing the woman accept them I welcomed them to my peerage. Now having two remaining pieces I had no clue who I wanted to ask to fill the pieces but I had an idea of two guys that would always be willing to fight.

So much had changed and now with the threat of Ophis and her peerage on the horizon I had begun to worry like I always had if I would be strong enough to face such a being of great strength. Rias on the other hand had been recovering and now had taken over completely with the twins and their care even though her mother and my grandmother never left her side. The threat had also brought tension to the house and now seeing how hard and determined my peerage had begun to train made me proud but there was still two spots left. While I knew who I wanted each piece to be convincing the two would prove to be difficult. Leaving for the day with Seven and Ulquiorra as company the first stop was to an old friend to see if she knew where one was hiding. And lucky for me the very man and his doll were outside training when we arrived. Had Go Koga expected us no, was he stunned at what I asked Yes, but he accepted when he found that I was trying to protect my children. Koga hadn't changed much his Orange Mohawk and all stayed the same but his personality seemed more at ease.

Now going to the human world had brought some new fun as a certain asshole had been hiding in his father's home since the war and had not talked to anyone as he felt ashamed. Not knowing even what to say to Uryu I knocked on the front door and received no answer. Sending Dalk in through a window that was too small for any of us to fit through the sounds of screaming and now an explosion could be heard from inside. Dalk could also be heard screaming "Come here little quincy, I have a game I want to play!" which had made the four of us laugh and now seeing a running Uryu in his pajamas the doll had done her job and returned to Koga.

"What is the meaning of this Ichigo!"

Uryu screamed and now telling him what had happened over the last few months and that the four quincies had been attacking the ones I loved seemed to make Uryu upset but now seeing how mad he was I decided to ask if he would help us in our upcoming fight. He replied that he would, I couldn't help but smile and now offering him my last pawn the Quincy asshole accepted and my peerage was now complete. Getting back to the house with the last two members of my peerage had brought a few strange looks but when the girls from Riser's peerage saw Uryu they flocked him like a pack of wolves.

The next two weeks were the hardest I had ever had and now prepared for the fight that was coming I wondered how the rest of my peerage felt but there strength was second to none. And now that they worked as a team as if one living life form I knew their strength would prove to the worlds that we were not to be messed with. In the morning we would go to the designated arena for all to watch as the two strongest peerages would do battle and now as I laid down for the night next to my future wife and our children I whispered that I loved them and feel asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_**This chapter is long over due. I thought I had lost interest in this story but then a few new ideas hit. I hope you like this chapter as I think most will enjoy it . the next chapter will be here in another week. thanks again for following.**_

Chapter 9

 **Riser POV**

Betraying my peerage was the hardest thing I ever had to do in the sake of revenge! Ophis trusted me completely, and little did the supposed king of the peerage know that she wasn't in charge. My plan had worked to seduce the strongest dragon and have her do my bidding. Sure I didn't like the fact that I couldn't accept the Kings Piece but with her wielding the piece my strength grew astronomically and now that the peerage I should have always had gathered in preparation for tomorrows fight I couldn't wait to take back what was supposed to be mine!

Each member had been handpicked by Ophis and I and now that we had gathered nothing would stand in the way of taking back Rias and killing the half breed scum from her womb. Sure Ophis had promised to let them live but I had not and with the help of Aizen we would rid the world of their impureness. Each member had been given specific targets and when the time was right I would draw as much power from Ophis and trihexa as needed to kill the bastard that had kill them all! Trying to sleep on the night before the battle would prove useless and now watching the dragon and her daughter sleep while I conjured up a backup plan, I knew I would have the last laugh if things did not go as expected!

 ** _End of Riser POV_**

 ** _Line Break_** **** ** _(time for a bit of third person, Hope you enjoy this small change for the rest of this chapter!)_**

Every since the day they announced that the battle with the peerage of Ophis, Retsu had worried about the plans that the rivals would sink to use to win. She was once a ruthless killer and knew the levels that she would even go to win and now facing such a opponent like herself she had to worry about not just herself but her family and the two little ones that had taken a small piece of her heart. It was for that reason she would have to call in as many favors as possible before this battle and in the last two weeks nothing had seemed to come together but then a phone call came in and her prayers had been answered. Now grabbing Ichigo and going to the hall of the Maou the pair entered and were surprised to see the four Maou and the Angel Michael along with his younger sister Gabriel waiting for them along with a few others they didn't know including a dragon like man that stood behind Sirzechs. Now seeing that Ichigo was worried as all were gathered Michael explained

"Your grandmother has called in every favor she had to protect your children, and as such we have gathered to help you succeed in your next challenge in asking the Great Red for his services. All of us are willing to risk our lives to save the two children that will bring peace to our worlds and you have our word that nothing will stand in our way of doing just that!"

Ichigo was stunned and now turning to his grandmother and asking what he had to do she looked down and whispered

"You will have to Challenge the Great Red and if you win he will grant you a request, he is currently in his dimension and hopefully your strength combined with our own will help you defeat him."

But Ichigo had another idea other than just asking for his help as he had remembered tonight being a full moon and as he looked at everyone in the room he told them that he would handle the Great Red by himself as he needed to see just how strong he really was. Seeing their nods of agreement and now as Sirzechs conjured a magic circle big enough for all to travel to the dimension Ichigo hoped that his plan would work. Now listening to the three voices in his head screaming for him not to do what he was thinking but his mind was already made up and he hoped that this would prove to everyone including himself that he was ready for whatever stood in his way!

In an instant they were now in the Great Red's hidden world in the dimensional gap and now as Ichigo witnessed the vast size of the beast he would be challenging he hoped that everything he had learned in the last two weeks from everyone in the house as well as future family would prove useful today. Now turning and telling them that no matter what not to interfere all agreed and now as he flashstepped in front of the sleeping dragon and said a silent prayer inside his head. And it was just as he opened his eyes did he realize the dragon had awoken and was staring at his with his giant golden eyes. Watching the giant dragons head rise Ichigo wondered what the Great Red was going to do and now hearing a small chuckle and then

"Have you come here to challenge me young one? If so you are wasting your time as I have never been defeated! So take this one chance and leave before I kill you as I am not in the mood for games today!"

But Ichigo had no other choice and feeling the Dragons great power beginning to rise he knew that this was his only chance at keeping his son and daughter safe. Now preparing to draw Zangetsu the Great Red noticed that Ichigo was not going to back out of the challenge and asked

"Why are you willing to die here today? I can sense the others that have come with you and even together they are not strong enough to even hurt me but you on the other hand I feel nothing, which means you cannot be strong. So what is worth dying for young one?"

Seeing Ichigo's head drop the Great Red knew this had to be a difficult answer and now hearing that Ichigo needed him to protect his children from the peerage of Ophis had made the dragon realize why the boy was determined but he also thought the boy was wasting his time and answered

"You're not worth my time, so I recommend hiding them the best you can as I will not help you."

Now watching the Dragon stand up and stretch his wings Ichigo wondered just what was going on until the Great Red began to fly away. Anger had swept over Ichigo and now seeing the dragon that had not even given him a chance to prove his strength he couldn't help himself as he gathered a Cero in his palm of his hand. Seeing the black and red ball of energy gathering in his palm and looking back at the dragon something told him not to throw it but his anger let the ball of energy rocket straight towards the flying dragon.

Everyone watched as the black and red ball of energy that Ichigo sent flying at the Great red made impact and seeing the massive Dragon get hit and crash into the ground all began to worry at what would happen next. Now watching as Ichigo began to draw Zangetsu all knew the fight was about to begin between the two most powerful beings in the three worlds.

Ichigo had decided another Cero would get the point across that he was not going to let the dragon deny his challenge and now see the dragon get to his feet with what Ichigo guessed a shocked look on his face he sent the other Cero flying straight for the downed dragon. Watching the second inpact he was sure he had got his point across and flash stepped in front of the great red and challenged him again to a duel.

The Great Red had misjudged the boy that was clear and now knowing why the others had not helped the boy he began to wonder just how strong the boy really could be as he hadn't had a real challenge in millions of years. Now looking at the boy again and looking into his soul he could see the pureness of the boys will to protect and the four aspects of his soul which made him powerful.

"I will accept your challenge, and if you win I will protect your children"

Before the great red could finish his statement however Ichigo interrupted

"You will protect my family as my familiar!"

Everyone watching was stunned at the statement including the dragon and now hearing the great red answer that he would never be a slave to a devil Ichigo replied

"You would never be a slave. My peerage and friends are all treated as if family even my soon to be wife's servants are treated as if family so I can guarantee, you would be no slave only another member of the family."  
seeing the Dragon nod his head in acceptance of the challenge Ichigo wondered who would say begin but that never came as the great red sent a ball flames straight for him. Getting out of the way faster than he had expected the great red took to the air assuming the boy could not fly but that was another mistake as Ichigo appeared in front of him and smacked him to the ground with the back of his hand. The great red was stunned but knew now the boy would be his greatest challenge and began to take the fight to the next level using his flames and speed to try to gain an advantage but everything he did the boy countered. He began to get frustrated he looked into the boys mind as he dodged his attacks, extracted the boy's greatest fears, and made them a reality!

Now standing in front of Ichigo were the four people that had shaped his very existence the first being Grand Fisher the second being Aizen third Jin Kariya the forth was Yhwach! He had not even prepared for this but Ichigo knew he could handle the four and now releasing all of his limiters he said the one word that all should fear in the universe

"BANKAI!"

Ichigo's clothing had changed yet again, and while he still wore his standard black shihakushō, his two white shoulder plates crossing his chest in an X shape that hold his Shikai blade in place had turned to solid gold with mesh inserts, the plate on his left shoulder having three sections adorned with black jewels and a white cloak with black markings tied around his waist. But it was his now twin swords that stunned even him as they too had changed and while still black both had a golden edge and what appeared to be hell chains hanging down from the handles. One short like an oversized butcher knife the other a perfect katana like his previous had made Ichigo happy as he stared at them.

Now looking back up at the four new opponents that the Great Red had brought he knew what he had to do and now sending the pair of swords straight for two of his victims had stunned everyone. Watching as the butcher knife went straight through grand fishers mask and the katana through the heart of Jin Kariya as if the two were nothing. Seeing him now use the chains to bring them back in an instant the two remaining attacked Ichigo and now as he defended he noticed the difference in their attack styles from the real counterparts and before the fake Aizen could use Kyoka Suigetsu Ichigo grabbed the sword and shattered it with his bare hand.

Ichigo's next move however had surprised a few other than his grandmother when he took the broken piece of the sword and shoved it straight up and through Aizens head leaving only one opponent for him to have to defeat. However, before he could finish Ywach the Great Red intervened and destroyed the last remaining opponent and asked

"Young One you are the strongest devil I have ever had the pleasure of meeting as you gave me an honest challenge but this is where it ends. I don't know how I can't feel your strength but with each of your attacks I am certain your power must be fading. So I will give you this one last chance to leave or else I will show you what the meaning of true power really is!"

His words however had no effect on Ichigo as he continued to stand in front of him ready for the dragon to attack him. The Great Red had no choice but to go all out and now as a golden glow began to consume the dragon and every inch of ground began to crumble the observers had to flee or be killed by the power. But Ichigo remained un harmed as the dragon began to show his true strength and now seeing the dragon curl his lip into a smirk Ichigo decided that since he had already stood on even ground with the great red and still hadn't gone all out that the fight was over with as there was no point in continuing. Turning and walking away had made the dragon chuckle and now as Ichigo heard the dragon say

"Finally realized you were not worthy, I accept your forfeit and will allow you to live!"

Had made Ichigo turn back towards the dragon and reply

"I am leaving as it is not worth continuing to fight. My power is greater than even the power you show now and if that is the case then I should have nothing to fear from Ophis. So on this day yes I forfeit, but I forfeit to spare your life!"

The Great Red couldn't contain his laughter at Ichigo's statement and now seeing the boy turn away again he began to laugh even harder until Ichigo said

"Let me lower my spirit pressure for you."

The moment the last word was spoke Ichigo began to lower his pressure and now seeing that the dragon still hadn't noticed it he continued until the dragon could no longer stand on his feet as he was being crushed into the very ground he stood on. And as the great red watched Ichigo walk towards him and bow he heard the boy whisper

"I was unsure of myself until I challenged you. But this challenge has told me that no matter what I have to win as I am fighting to not only save my children but the three worlds as well. The scary thing is though the two of us are the most feared individuals in the three worlds and yet both of us want nothing but peace and to be left alone. Sure you are supposed to be the bringer of the apocalypse but I can sense that you also want peace and for that not to happen. It is for that reason I will forfeit this match not because you are stronger but because the two of us are the protectors of the three worlds weather anyone wants to admit it or not."

Letting the Dragon to his feet and turning to leave Ichigo hoped that his decision to leave was the right decision and now turning and telling the dragon farewell he conjured a magic circle and left the dragon. Returning back to the estate of the Gremory, Rias and the twins were waiting for him and while Rias was pissed that he hadn't told her what he had planned to do she was glad that he was ok. Taking little Masaki and Zeoshin from Rias and proceeding down the hall to the nursery that Venalana had set up Rias asked how it went and telling her that I let the great red live and had forfeited the fight seemed to worry her.

"I will not take a life that is not needed, his life is his own and while I wanted his help I realized that I needed to be more confident in my abilities and our fight did that as I know I will not lose."

Hearing this Rias smiled and nodded and as she got on the tips of her toes to kiss me screams began to be heard around the estate. Getting Rias and the twins inside the Nursery Ichigo flash stepped to the the closest scream and seeing the young maid pointing to the sky a unexpected visitor was flying directly for us. Everyone in the area was running for cover as the Great Red made his approach to the estate and now meeting him half way at the large field outside of the Gremory home to find out why he had come here the giant dragon began

"I have come to see if the offer of being your familiar is still on the table? If it is and you can promise that I will not be a slave then I will accept."

The happiness on Ichigo's face showed the Great Red that he was truly happy for their new friendship and now calling for Rias to bring the twins all who watched wondered what was going on until Ichigo decided to introduce the Great Red as his new Partner and first and only familiar that everyone's tension began to ease up. Now seeing Rias with the twins followed by her entire family and Unohana the dragon asked Ichigo why he would trust him with something so small and when Ichigo responded

"you are the only living thing Ophis fears and I figured that you would be the best for the job. While you won't be alone in guarding them you are the main guardian of my children and future wife. Between you, my mother and sister along with Venalana and Grayfia I think the five of you will never have an issue. But I also know that you alone could handle it I felt that you wouldn't mind the help."

Seeing the Great Red nod and agree with Ichigo the rest of the family seemed happy to have such a dragon on their side and hearing Sirzechs ask if the two had talked to the familiar master the Great Red answered the Maou

"His services are not needed here, you see while normally you must trap and bind a familiar to gain control of it Ichigo with his power alone trapped me but it was his willingness to sacrifice the safety of his family that told me he was worthy of my allegiance. He is a being that would never misuse my friendship and as such I will serve him as a partner in his battles."

All thanked the dragon and now seeing him nod and ask Ichigo to return to the Great Red's hidden home all wondered what the dragon needed Ichigo for, but since Ichigo didn't question the great red all seemed worried. However, knew that he would be all right, as he used a conjured a magic circle large enough for the two and transported him back to the dragon's home.

The Great Red had never respected anyone before today and giving his allegiance in the form of being the boys familiar was the least he could do and now as the two were back at his home the giant dragon asked Ichigo to hold out his left arm. Telling the young devil that the next part might hurt didn't seem to faze the boy as he trusted the dragon and now as the dragon began to glow his powerful golden hue a large red scale from the tip of the dragons tail and placed itself on the inner forearm of the boy. Both watched as the scale infused with the boy's skin creating a tattoo of the great red that took up much of his left arm. However, it was when the dragon explained

"My scale links the two of us as one being, we will be able to communicate and I can even share my strength with you if needed. But the better part of this is now that you have fused with one of my scales no illusion will ever affect you and no blade other that the pair you wield will ever hurt you!"

Seeing the surprise and now being thanked the Great Red asked what type of provisions would be needed for his guests that would arrive soon and now looking into Ichigo's mind the Great Red turned Ichigo's vision of his home and made it a reality on the piece of land in front of them. Now asking if there was anything else Ichigo could think of and being told no the Great Red made a decision about another form of help and brought a three smaller versions of himself into existence. Each with a quarter of the power the great red had and they would be the children and Rias's personal bodyguards and future familiars to the twins as a gift.

Now seeing a magic circle appear with Rias and the twins along with everyone sent to guard the three the great red informed the three smaller dragons of who their masters would be. Each of the dragons went to their new master's and it was when Masaki touched her protector that everyone including the great red watched as the dragon began to change colors his red scales now pitch black and his golden eyes replaced with the brightest red imaginable. Now turning and seeing that Zeoshin's dragon had also changed collors to a light blue with green eyes all wondered if Ria's dragon would also change and as if on cue the red dragon was now a bright orange with black eyes.

Now being told by the great Red to enter the home the group went inside without question. Ichigo had walked his small family into their room and now looking at the three dragons and then back at Rias he told her to stay safe and that he would be back soon. Kissing both of the twins as they played in their cribs and now turning to leave Rias grabbed him and jumped in his arms wrapping her legs around his waist and gave him the most passionate kiss to date and begged for him to return soon. Nevertheless, it was Ichigo's comment that stunned her

"You know the moment I return I will be expecting you in a white dress and ready to say I do!"

Seeing the girl blush and nod her head Ichigo had one last thing he whispered in her ear

"I love you Rias"

To which he received another kiss.

Now leaving and thanking his new friend Ichigo used a magic circle to get back to his peerage and seeing that all were prepared for the fight it was his grandmother that noticed the large tattoo and now asking what it meant he explained it was the mark of his familiar. Xuelan however had seen the resemblance the great red and now asking why it resembled the great dragon Ichigo explained that the Great Red had chosen to be his familiar all stared at him in shock. After hearing about his familiar Mihae made the comment to cover his arms with his sleeves as they would need an element of surprise.

Leaving as a group and now arriving to the designated battle field. Crowds of devils and angels and the fallen had gathered to watch the battle even soul society and the hollows had come to support their friends and allies in this fight. Now looking across the battle field and seeing Toshiro and Momo chained to the center as if taunting the group to start early Ichigo had to hold back Karin from rushing to the boy she loved. Knowing they needed a plan Ichigo turned to the group and asked if anyone had any preferences on their opponent.

Looking to the five former peerage members of Risers, Ichigo asked

"Mihae, Siris, Xuelan, Isabela, and Mira would the five of you be interested in attacking Riser first? I feel the five of you should be able to defeat him if you work together."

Now looking to the others and now asking again if anyone had any preferences and now hearing Karin say that Aizen was all hers everyone seemed stunned. Ichigo however knew she was ready for him and now looking across the field he was about to announce who each would be fighting when his peerage members began calling opponents

Grandmother wanted Lilith and Rizevia

Byakuya called Katerea Leviathan and Luppi Antenor

Karin had already claimed Aizen

Uryu had wasted no time in wanting to face all of the Quincy's

Nel had chosen to face Yammy Llargo

Koga had chosen Freed Sellzen

Soi fon and Yoruichi claimed both Creusery Asmodeus and Shalba Beelzebub

But when Seven called 666 everyone looked at the small girl in shock but agreed

Which left Ophis,and Kokabiel for Ulquiorra and Ichigo

Ichigo had told Ulquiorra to take Kokabiel had made my knight smile and now hearing him ask if he should go after Ophis after Ichigo shook his head and began

"when you finish a fight move to help the next person. No matter what do not give up and if you need help ask someone will be able to help you. This is a fight to the death and as such we cannot afford to lose! Do not attack Ophis unless I tell you to. Also Karin I need you to finish Aizen as quickly as possible as we will need your abilities to strengthen our assault."

All understood their jobs and now prepared to fight the group began to let their spirit pressure rise to its limits and now seeing the other team doing the same the group knew they were in for a long fight and that today would be their judgement day! Now as the two teams formed two lines across from each other the hatred could be felt by all in attendance. Now hearing Serafall call everyone to attention and explain the rules of this match Ichigo couldn't help but wonder how Rias was doing and as if on cue hearing a loud chuckle his familiar told him to concentrate on the matter at hand rather than his future. Now hearing Serafall call for both Kings to approach her Ichigo wondered just what the Maou had planned.

"The Maou have decided for the safety of everyone watching that each peerage will be broke off into teams. Both peerages will be broke off into two teams of eight with the king and a person of their choosing from each team leading an individual team. This way no previous plans can be used and this makes it a fair fight. Also if the final two teams are from the same peerage then it will considered a victory if not the final two teams will fight to the death!"

The new rules had outraged Ophis who had taken the time to plan everything into great detail of their assault but Ichigo didn't seem to mind and even told the dragon to pick her teams first all wondered what he was up to but the dragon took the offer and answered

"The first team will be lead by my bishop Sosuke Aisen. He will be accompanied by all of my pawns minus Kokabiel. The second team will be myself, Riser, Yammy, 666, Katerea, Lilth, Rizevia, and Kokabeil."

It was almost as if the dragon had played right into Ichigo's hand but now turning to Serafall he began

"My first team will be led by my sister and queen Karin, she will be accompanied by Uryu, Soi Fon, Yoruichi, Koga, Mihae, Mira, and Siris. The second will be me, my grandmother, Nel, Byakuya, seven, Xuelan, Isabela and Ulquiorra!"

After announcing their teams both were told to go back to their respected sides and now huddling around Ichigo he apologized to Mihae, Mira, and Siris for not getting to fight Riser but promised their revenge would be served. Now turning to Karin he told his younger sister that her team was picked based on their skills and her swords ability that she should have no problems. Seeing her nod and turn back to the group that had been made her team the eight devised a plan and now as Ichigo turned to his group and told them that no matter what not to give up and that he was honored to fight by their sides.

Now waiting for the Maou to call the first team to the dimension Ichigo wondered which team would be called first and now hearing that his team would face Ophis after Karin's faced Aizen had made his day. Watching as the groups teleported into the arena he prayed for a quick victory but wondered how they would battle Aizen's illusions as that was their greatest threat and trying to think of something to tell them a chuckle he was becoming all too familiar with came to his mind and asked

"Do you remember who your familiar is Ichigo and aren't all of your pieces linked to your soul? As this is the case all you have to do is ask and I will prevent them from falling under Aizen's spell."

Ichigo couldn't get the words out fast enough for the great red to do it and now seeing a faint glow touch each of his friends he knew that it was done. Waiting to see how they would start and that the eight were huddled up Ichigo know that between Soi Fon and Yoruichi they had a plan but he would of never expected things to start the way they did.

 ** _Inside the Arena!_**

Karin had gotten lucky when Ichigo placed her two favorite teachers by her side in this fight and now hearing the plan the two had devised made sense to use Karin's zanpakuto's abilities to their advantage. It was for this reason while they prepared the two assassin's began to hand out the Onmitsukidō uniforms before they had even come to all and even though the proud Quincy refused at first he was reminded that he was no longer just a quincy and he accepted.

Each had a set target they had to defeat and knowing that the three Quincy would stay together as their strength would be in numbers. Freed was the odd person out along with Luppi and Aizen who would stay as a group as would the two devils. It was for this reason that Soi Fon told the team

"Our main advantage is Karin and they know this so they will try an get to her first it is the reason why we will be in all black and look the same in a matter of seconds. Each of you have assigned targets but the most important thing is to guard Karin. For this reason Mihae and Koga do not leave Karin's side. Uryu, you will be teamed with Siris and Mira the three of you need to take out Giselle immediately then concentrate on the others. Yoruichi and I will take out the two devils as they will not expect us especially with us being the only one's able to see in the darkness! Leave the last three until we are all ready unless they attack you."

However Koga who had been silent offered

"I have something I have been saving for a day like today. While I was in hiding with Ran Tao we discovered that five of the dolls of the former bounts were still alive even though their owners had been killed. With Ran Tao's expertise and help I learned to control the five dolls and now can control all six if need be but a few of them have chosen new owners over the last few weeks of training."

All watched as Koga handed the first a pocket watch known as Fried to Mihae and told the small girl that while not strong with combat Fried would be her protector and friend. The second was given to Uryu and the moment he was handed the bracelet and metal finger claw. Now telling Uryu that Goethe remembered what the boy did for his former master and wanted to repay him the quincy smiled and put the two items on over his black gloves the two items changed from silver to black.

However time had run out to prepare and as Koga told Soi Fon that he would be sending two of the dolls he controlled after the remaining three she nodded in approval just before hearing Serafall yell for the two groups to begin their match.

Immediately Karin yelled

"Consume the world in your darkness Chiya Suigetsu! Bankai!"

Just as they had planned the entire field was covered in darkness and now as all watched the most of the other team squirmed in fear of the darkness but it was the four that remained completely calm that surprised the team. Watching as the Quincy known as Candice Katnip began to radiate her lightning around her so that she could see and that the devil known as Shalba was using some type of magic to create a light the team pulled their masks over their faces and prepared for their first attack.

Seeing they had broken off just as they thought they would have was perfect and now breaking off in to the groups they had planned Soi Fon and Yoruichi had already disappeared in to the darkness going after their first targets. Koga had decided to release Dalk and Guhl and Gunther with the orders to kill the one known as Luppi now getting their acknowledgement was all he needed to show Mihae how to release Fried who was all too happy to get out of sealed state. The great golden snake had decided to change to a black color to be able to hide in the darkness and began to coil around Mihae arm. The girl was slightly frieghtened at first until the snake hissed in her ear that there was nothing to fear and that it would keep her safe.

Uryu had already called out Goethe and seeing the fire golem in a dormant state was perfect as Uryu planned to use Mira and the golem together as their powers were so similar. Now telling Mira that they were going to start a large fire to draw the three quincy in had surprised the two girls but knowing that Uryu was a master strategist they followed without question. Getting to the spot and letting Mira send her flames out and create a large bonfire, Goethe had been in tune with Uryu's plan and now entering the bonfire as cover told the three to take cover. The three and Goethe had one goal in the beginning and that was to take out the one known as the Zombie before she could use her abilities.

Now from the cover the three were watching from the three quincy had walked right into their trap. Giselle had been the closest to the fire and even though Candice had warned her to stay away the little girl seemed drawn to it which would be a fatal mistake! Goethe had timed his attack perfect and sent out an arm to grab the girl by the head. Hearing her scream as the hand of Lava touched her skull had made every head spin in their direction but when Goethe pulled the girl into the flames and let his true fire overwhelm the area which sent fire balls directly for Candice and Meninas. Hearing their friend's screams were almost too much for the pair to take. Now watching Candice send a bolt of lightning directly into the fire all wondered what would happen but now seeing a fire ball heading directly for her the quincy knew she had made a mistake as she dodged the first attack but hadn't even seen or felt Siris come from behind her and take her head with one swing of her Zweihänder.

This left one Quincy standing but before Mira and Siris could attack her Uryu ordered the two to go back to Karin. Goethe had come to Uryu side and seeing the fire golem Meninas began to shake which seemed odd for the strong quincy but Uryu also decided to send the golem to Karin as he needed to resolve some issues that the pair had in the past. It was the moment the two were alone that Uryu decided to ask the pink haired quincy

"Why didn't you come with me? I offered you a way to live and be free of the emperor and now you are back in the same situation. Meninas I care for you in a way I hadn't been able to put together until my soul became almost whole. So I am going to beg you to forfeit, please as I don't want to hurt you so please don't make me."

Hearing his words had said a lot to Meninas who also shared feelings for Meninas as she had always cared for the only male that was ever genuinely nice to her. But she also had orders that if they forfeited they would be killed after the match was over. Not knowing what to do she attacked without thinking tears in her eyes as she attacked Uryu the only boy she had ever cared about. Uryu noticed her tears immediately as he dodged her attacks and now knowing there was something else fueling this he had to put an end to this. He knew that he needed to get it out before it was too late so that she would at least know.

"Meninas I won't hurt you!"

The comment had made the woman stop and now asking why he wouldn't fight her he looked at his feet and began.

"Since the war I had not left my house hoping that you would come and be with me but then finding out that you had joined an enemy of Ichigo I knew I had to come here. While I am now one of his pawns he has shown me there is more to live for in this life than just old grudges."

Now watching him look up she had not expected what was coming

"Meninas since the day we first met I have been drawn to you like gravity. You have changed how I look at life and because of this I am sure I could be everything you would ever need if you would give me the chance. I am here not to fight you but to tell you one thing. I am in love with you."

Seeing the pink haired beauty begin to cry Uryu worried that he had said the wrong thing but when she told him that she had loved him since day one the two were in a delicate situation as they knew that Ophis would kill her pawn the moment the battle was over. Now taking the girl he loved into his arms he whispered if you forfeit then so will I which made her happy and now hearing that he would protect her she smiled and announced that she forfeited and in the next moment Uryu did the same. Serafall had taken the two out of the dimension and now placing them in area away from both their peerages she wondered just what the two would do as their kings would surely be mad.

While she was right about one being upset the other was completely impressed. Now getting back to the battle Ichigo noticed that the two devils were being toyed with by his knight and rook. The two devils were back to back trying everything they could to defend themselves but the two were just to fast. Both devils had dozens of butterflies covering their bodies and it was when the two finally had enough of the game they were playing that Soi Fon decided to end it by hitting the same spot on each devil for the second time. The poison was fast and now as the two died a sense of relief spread across the two's faces which had surprised the two assassins.

Now as everyone minus Uryu regrouped with Karin they knew they had three targets left as Dalk and the other dolls were still fighting Luppi who was barely holding his own. And now as the group of seven began walking towards the last three Koga called back the dolls and let Luppi regroup with his two teammates. Aizen had seemed stunned the entire match as no illusion he had used had worked but seeing that they had saved him for last he was glad that he had conserved his immense strength little did he know that it wouldn't matter as he had made the biggest mistake of his life. Karin was now in front of her team and now turning her back to the three remaining enemies she ordered the group to stay back as she would handle the rest of the fight. All were not happy with her decision especially Koga but when she whispered that she couldn't bare to lose any of them they knew that she was about to show something that would make a statement and proceeded to get as far away as possible.

Turning back to the three Karin disappeared into the darkness surprising the three but when Luppi's head came flying straight for Aizen the man barely had time to dodge. The next victim of Karin's blade was Freed who could barely see her however he had not seen the blade that she had thrown in the middle of the flash step that his skull was penetrated by the small blade that that her grandmother had given her. Now that two were dead Karin had one left to finish but the cocky former captain of Soul Society thought he had her out matched. Now seeing her stop he bragged about how he captured Momo and Toshiro who were talking about Karin and that the Captain fought so hard trying to escape but it was of no use as his illusions had broken the small boy.

But it was when he told Karin her greatest mistake was coming after him alone as he hadn't even shown his true power yet the girl wondered just what he meant until she could feel his spirit pressure rising. It went higher and higher as if never going to stop but then it was as if it was capped off. Aizen was stunned seeing Karin still standing as most other than her brother or the dragon that had recruited him could stand up to this but when Karin smirked and began to release her own the former captain realized that he was the one that had made a mistake.

"Bring forth the pain, let thy memories be your end and forever rid the world of your evil"

Before Aizen even knew what was going on he was on his knees is head pounding from all the pain he had caused the worlds. Each victim, each family member he had hurts pain came filling his mind and seeing the once great captain screaming from the pain Karin watched as the mans head began to swell as if a balloon being filled with water and before he could explode Karin whispered

"Now you know what you have caused me to live with!"

With one quick swipe his head was now detached from his shoulders. Karin had now sheathed her sword and now letting the darkness fade they could see the looks of shock on the other teams face as the victories team left the arena to be with the rest of their family.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The first battle had gone to plan for Ichigo and the others and now seeing how upset Riser and Ophis were had made the preparation of the next fight that much easier as his grandmother and Byakuya planned the strategy. It was not going to be an easy fight and they knew it especially with the boy known as trihexa waiting in the back ground but they knew they had no choice and had to give it everything they had. Going inside the arena they had prepared, Ichigo knew that this would provide to be the hardest fight he would ever have but something about the team across from him did not seem right. The whole team had noticed the increase in some of their strength but it was when Seven stated

"Ophis,Riser and Lilyth are drawing power from Trihexa directly but we need to watch Riser as I believe he is up to something!"

Taking her words in to consideration all knew what they had to do. Each had placed their trust in Ichigo just as he had into them and now as Ichigo told his family thank you all seemed happy until they heard the words begin yelled by Serafall.

The fight had started fast with Kokabeil and Yammy closing the distance to begin the battle as the others stood back calculating their first moves. Nel and Ulquiorra were more than ready for the two attackers but the pair hadn't expected help in their fights by Byakuya and Seven. The small group had made it a point to take out the first two and while Ulquiorra didn't want the help offered he now had something more important to get back to. Yammy had not expected the Captain to help the green haired Arrancar but seeing how the two fought so in sync that the giant beast could not counter their attacks. On the other side of the field Seven had managed to slip her chains around the feet of Kokabeil binding the fallen angel to the ground.

Ulquiorra had already gone into his first release before the fight and now as Seven helped him kill the man that brought him such pain in his past life a sense of relief flowed over him. Now turning back to the others and seeing that his former ally was no more and the true battle had begun meant that now was the time to bring his third form, as he now needed to help Seven with her own target.

The battle had started slowly for the rest but now that all were fighting Ichigo knew that each would fight till their last breath as would he. Finding Ophis watching Riser battle his two former peerage members Ichigo was about to attack the dragon until Shiro mentioned that something wasn't right. Using every bit of his hollow instincts Ichigo could feel the power being drawn out of Ophis and feeling that Riser was the only one absorbing it he knew his two pawns would not last much longer. He was about to intercept Riser's attack when Nel stepped in to the fight. She seemed different almost mad about what Riser was doing and for the first time since the day Ichigo saw who she really was the childish woman was pissed. Her attacks were brutal to the Devil and while Riser was holding his own Nel had not begun to truly fight yet.

Turning back to Ophis, Ichigo knew he had to attack her before Riser could draw to much more power from the dragon. Flashstepping and bringing Zangetsu down as fast as he could on the unrespecting dragon had proven his first mistake; she had prepared for his attack but countered by trying to slash at him with her nails. Had he not expected her attack and now feeling her nails cut through a piece of his armor he knew he would have to be careful. The small dragon was as fast as he was and now taking the fight to the air the small dragon seemed to be going all out.

"Ichigo be careful something isn't right with her!"

Hearing the voice of the great red Ichigo knew his friend was trying to look out for him and now sensing that the dragon of infinity was losing her strength at massive amounts he wondered what could be going on until he noticed that Nel and his two pawns were still fighting Riser. Nel was in her release and while the three were fighting the devil with everything they had, it was not enough. Turning back to the dragon and seeing her breathing hard as if trying to catch her breath Ichigo realized that she must not realize what Riser was doing and as Ichigo was about to ask why she would let him do this the small dragon fainted in midair.

Catching her just as she was about to hit the ground Ophis sees that the one who caught her was Ichigo and now asking why he would do such a thing in a battle Ichigo had no answer but told the dragon that it was the right thing to do as she had been tricked by Riser. Not knowing what he meant he told her to focus on the one person she thought loved her and now feeling that he was drawing even more power from his fellow peerage members she knew she had made a grave mistake.

"Ichigo, I lied about being King of this peerage Riser holds the kings piece in his chest and because of this he can draw on everyone's strength. Please you need to defeat him before he takes all of their power."

Was the last words the small dragon said to Ichigo before passing back out and now as Ichigo realized what Riser was doing he had to end this battle as fast as he could! But it was already almost too late as all but one of the remaining members of Riser's peerage began to faint from having their strength stolen from their bodies. The one remaining was the last one Ichigo wanted to see still standing but Trihexa had not been affected by Riser showing just how strong the creature truly was. Not knowing what to do Ichigo was about to attack but before he could his entire family went after Riser and the mythical beast. Each of them the strongest people he knew in their own right and each losing to the two as if the two hadn't even begun to fight. Trying to hold their own but nothing seemed to work but before any could get hurt Ichigo yelled to Serafall that the members of his peerage fortified and that he alone would face the two beings across from him.

It was a gutsy move and Ichigo knew it but this way his family would be safe. His peerage were now beating on the barrier trying to get back in but nothing they could do would work. Staring across the field at the two he knew it would take everything he had to defeat the two in front of him but even he didn't know just how strong he truly was but would soon push himself to his limits to fight for his family. Images of Rias and the twins filled his mind and then changed to the smiling faces of each of his peerage members, his sisters and parents and the Gremory family. He knew it would take everything he had to win and he would use everything in his power to do so.

"To scared to face us Ichigo? I thought you were ready to fight?"

Risers taunt meant nothing as alone he was nothing but a speck but trihexa was no laughing matter. About to respond he didn't get the chance as Riser began again

"Lets make this fair I will make this a one on one battle!"

Before Ichigo could question what he was doing he watched as Riser began to absorb the beast known as trihexa and seeing his body radiate with the evil energy of the beast Ichigo wondered just what Riser was planning. But now seeing him rushing to try and attack him Ichigo dodged just in time but was soon sent flying to the ground as Riser had expected his movement. Riser's speed had easily doubled and his strength tripled but Ichigo knew that he still had not seen his true potential. Going on the attack was easy enough for Ichigo but nothing was seeming to work until he heard the great red tell him that there was an issue in his dimension.

The entire Phenix clan and the rest of the Khaos Brigade and their followers which included the four of the five dragon kings had begun to attack trying to get past the great red and if that wasn't enough to motivate Ichigo to get the fight over with then nothing ever would be. He knew what he had to do and now staring at the man that was trying to take everything away from him Ichigo could feel the bloodlust beginning to boil in his veins and as he said the one word that all should fear in all of the worlds he began to think to himself that this still wouldn't be enough to get his point across. Knowing what he needed to do he only had to ask a piece of his soul to help him as he pulled the mask over his face for the first time in months Ichigo could feel his power surging but before he could try and contain it he heard Shiro yell for him to let it all out.

All in attendance witnessed as Ichigo's power began to increase rapidly without showing any signs of stopping. Riser could see that he might have made a mistake now and trying to think of any way out of his predicament he only had one choice but would it work? Conjuring all the magic he could muster Riser let loose his wild attack at Ichigo who had expected the crude attack but feeling the flames surrounding his body Ichigo couldn't help but become enraged as Riser had tried to trap him. Releasing all of his limiters made the very walls of the barrier crack. The Maou and all present couldn't believe the strength of the boy as they continued to reinforce their barrier but it was when Ichigo let out a metallic Roar that everyone knew the real fight was about to begin.

Ichigo's power was even scaring Riser had it not been for his surprise attack he knew he would have already been dead and now feeling the power he was putting off even within the inferno Riser knew he had to do something. Searching for anything he could use there was nothing and now realizing that if Ichigo broke out he would surely die another idea of where he could steal the power to be able to kill his foe would be. Using his last option would not be honorable but what did he care as long as he got Rias back from the monster that had stolen her.

Knowing where the Gremory had hidden her Riser teleported to the land of the Great Red and now seeing his family and followers standing there preparing to attack Riser was about to signal to attack when a several magic circles appeared in front of the great red dragon. Ichigo's peerage and the maou had arrived to help defend Rias and while they were outnumbered none seemed worried about their chances which infuriated Riser that much more.

"Give Me Rias Or You Will All Die!"

Riser called out to the group but none budged all willing to die to protect the twins and Rias but it was when Karen stepped forward and told Riser that they would never give Rias to him Riser couldn't help but laugh at the girl he thought so foolish. His power alone should have scared her but not seeing fear in any of their eyes he smirked and began

"You are outnumbered thirty to one and stand no chance at winning this fight so give up or die it is up to you!"

However before Karin or the others could respond a giant door appeared over the Great Reds head and now seeing all of the Captains and Lieutenants of Soul Society had been a relief but when the large black Garganta appeared from there side and Tier and her kingdom along with a giant monster known as Hooleer came from the darkness. Tier had taken the lead almost instantly getting in front of Karin followed by Zaraki and now hearing her Order Hooleer and Runuganga to protect the house while they dealt with the scum that had come to hurt her family the giant monster nodded to his queen. Now as everyone watched as Tier step forward toward Riser with Tiburón in her hand she didn't waste a second as she started the battle by attacking Riser head on and now as the rest joined the fight to protect the twins and Rias all prayed that Ichigo would make it here soon enough.

However Ichigo was waging a war on the trap that Riser had set and while his three pieces of his soul were fighting along with him they all knew what had to be done and while it was a risk to let the beast inside free the three were sure he could keep control as he had a goal but then a unexpected surge of freezing cold air hit his face and now seeing the flames turn to ice he knew that a certain white haired captain had come to his rescue.

About to ask where Riser had gone to it was Uryu who stepped forward and kneeled down with a look of defeat on his face. Feeling from his peace that Uryu had done something wrong Ichigo gave him the chance to explain and now hearing how Riser had gone to him before and told him that the only way to save Meninas was to betray Ichigo with the location they had hid Rias and now knowing exactly where Riser had gone to he was about to teleport to her but seeing his friend so defeated at his misdeed he knelt down

"Uryu I understand why you did it and would have done the same thing, however right now is not the time to mope it's the time to fight! If you want to make this right then let's get the bastard responsible!"

Turning back to Toshiro and seeing the woman that was a part of Risers peerage he knew he couldn't subject her to battle as Riser would kill her instantly for betraying him but what if she was not a part of Riser's peerage any longer? Ichigo however had no more available pieces but he knew of a certain beautiful red haired Devil that had a few left and would appreciate the caliber of devil that the former quincy could become. Hatching a plan in his head he knew there was a risk as Riser would be able to feel her presence when she arrived which had given Ichigo an idea and now placing a phone call all seemed confused until they heard

"Akeno, tell Rias to give you one of her knight pieces as I have found her a knight for her peerage and get it here as fast as you can!"

Not even waiting for a reply he hung up the phone and was now preparing to leave for the battle when Akeno had appeared from the magic circle with the piece in her hand. Now looking on to see who he had intended to give the piece to Akeno was stunned at seeing the Quincy that had fought against Ichigo standing so readily to accept her friends piece but there was something else and for Akeno to notice how the girl stared at Uryu she knew that something special was brewing between the two and hoped her king would not be upset when she realized who Ichigo had chosen for her piece.

Seeing the Quincy accept the piece and watching as Ichigo ripped the one that Riser had given her out of her chest all watching seemed shocked but now as the new piece entered the girl's body a sudden wave of pressure came flying off the girl. Almost as if the piece had always been meant for her and now as she stood ready for the upcoming fight Ichigo had one last thing he knew he had to do.

Without another word two magic Circles were formed and after telling Akeno to take Meninas with her as an extra guard the two were off. Looking back at Toshiro and Uryu, Ichigo knew he could be leading the pair to their deaths but seeing their nod he knew the two would eventually end up in the fight and with the help of one of the Gremory clan's servants sent the pair to the dimension of the Great Red.

The battlefield was not what either had expected, the fight wasn't just on the ground but everywhere the eye could see. The Great Red was fighting about a dozen dragons along with other devils, all of there freinds were all there fighting the Phenex clan, the gotee thirteen and the army of Hueco Mundo were fighting anything that crossed them and while the house had been surrounded by the Menos Grande from the beast known as Howler something still didn't feel right and now seeing Riser fighting the Ichigo's peerage and the rest that opposed him they knew they had to put a stop to this madness. But the sight of Riser had sent Toshiro into a rage that the small captain had never shown before. Instantly going into his Bankai and taking the fight to the air the small captain was merciless as he gave it his all but nothing he or anyone else had done had effected Riser. Lives were being lost on both sides of the battle but neither side was giving up but for the safety of Rias and the twins all knew there only hope was Ichigo who hadn't arrived yet as he had an idea that would take time to complete.

For Ichigo not rushing straight into the heart of the fight was the hardest thing he had ever done but for the sake of his family he knew that he had to ask for help from the one person he had never truly wanted to meet. Sure she had given him everything he needed to marry the love of his life but meeting the women known as hell had even made Ichigo nervous but the piece in his soul had told him this was the only way to protect his friends and family. Not having much time he had used a magic circle to appear at a secret gate deep within the familiar forest. Ichigo was nervous as he rang the bell for the gate and now watching as the gate began to open and two lines of Kushinada began to bow to him as he walked up the long path to a beautiful castle.

His time was running thin and now using shunpo to get to the door faster he knew this might cause an alarm to go off as if he was here to kill someone but he didn't care. About to knock on the door a small woman opened the door and lead him in to a vast room with a large throne in the middle. No one was sitting on the throne and as Ichigo began to feel despair that the trip might have been for nothing the small woman began

"You have traveled very far to ask me for help Ichigo, might I know why you want me to get involved in such a mess that you made the day you had the chance to kill the entire Phenix clan and spared them?"

Watching as the woman he assumed the maid sat on the throne he was stunned but now getting on both his knees and looking up at the small woman but he had no answer to her question but now hearing

"Ichigo, I choose you because I saw how far you were willing to go to protect your family and the one's you cared about. You fought so hard and when you lost even one person the regret filled your soul as if you hadn't fought hard enough. Well you are wrong, you have fought with everything you have each time and now know the cost of war it is one of the reasons you let the Phenix clan rise against you. You value life, friendship and now you most of all value the love you share with your future wife and children and it is for that very reason you are here to ask for my help. However, my help comes with a cost and one that cannot be negotiated so choose well do you want my help or would you like to face Riser without the choice is now yours."

Not hearing what she wanted but knowing whatever the cost as long as Rias and the children would be safe he didn't care he answered that he would pay the cost to which made the small woman smile. Not even asking what type of help he needed the small woman transported them to the battlefield and yelled

"STOP NOW"

With such force that the very ground they were standing on shook. All eyes from both sides were on her and now as the devils and monsters of hell seen who had commanded them to stop they all bowed. Both armies minus the Shinigami and the hollows where on their knees even Riser had the good grace to bow to Hell herself, but he soon would not like the appearance of the woman.

"This battle is between Riser and Ichigo not anyone else! There has already been too many lives lost in this battle and I will not have it."

Snapping her fingers the Phenix clan and their army disappeared leaving Riser by himself to fight, but when she snapped her fingers the second time the same happened to Ichigo's friends and family. And then a third snap changed the battlefield into a Roman Coliseum with their families and friends in the stands watching over the pair. The first person Ichigo spotted was Rias in a large sky box with his grandmother and Grayfia who had hold of the twins. Mouthing that he loved her and receiving the same Ichigo knew it was time to finally end this and return to his family. Now looking back to Riser and Lady Hell he waited for the fight to begin but seeing how Lady Hell stood between him and Riser, Ichigo knew she had something in mind and he was right as she began to announce that the pair would be in a one on one fight to the death. Now declaring that each would be allowed one weapon of their choosing had played right into Ichigo's hand and now hearing that Riser to would choose a sword had made this battle that much more interesting as a broad sword had appeared in his hand. But knowing that Riser still had absorbed the beast Trihexa, Ichigo knew he couldn't underestimate his opponent and this time would give it everything he had to defeat the one standing in his way of happiness.

"BEGIN!"

Was the only words they heard before the woman disappeared and neither wasted time to begin their attacks. The first thing Ichigo noticed was Riser's speed and strength had increased and now breaking all of his limiters he would test just how strong the beast had made him and for the first time in years Ichigo knew that this would be a challenge. Each strike sounded like thunder and the waves of pressure would have killed lesser beings but the two were moving at speeds that only a few could follow. Riser was doing everything in his power to try and kill the man that had ruined his life and while most of it wasn't working as the hybrid was way too fast to land a full attack Ichigo's speed was working itself into Riser's trap and Ichigo had fell right into it head first.

Not expecting Ichigo to fall again for the same trap he had used earlier Riser now had to think on his feet and what he had planned would either Kill Ichigo or surely hurt him enough that Riser could finish him off shortly after and the moment had now come to unleash his families most deadly attack. Gathering as much fire as he could in his hands as he dodged Ichigo's attack he let loose a barrage of fire balls into the air as if leaving them for Ichigo to dodge but that wasn't there purpose at all. Ichigo hadn't even paid attention to the small balls of fire that Riser seemed to be letting go at each of his failed strikes but now that there were probably a hundred or so in the air they couldn't go unnoticed. But it was the moment he accidently grazed one that every single ball fire in the air instantly came flying at him as if guided by the one he touched. Not fast enough to get away each ball hit and began to engulf him into another solid ball of fire but this time it felt so different to Ichigo who was screaming in such pain that he had never felt before.

No one had expected the attack to work but now hearing his screams Ichigo's family and Rias were screaming for him to break free. Tears were running down her face as she screamed in horror of what Riser was doing to the man she loved and now being held back by her new Knight and Uryu from interfering Uryu kept repeating that Ichigo would be fine but how did he truly know?

" ** _King we need to end this now and stop this turkey from thinking he has won!"_**

His hollow was right but he had no clue how to break free from this nightmare without help and now trying to think of anything he could do he heard Riser begin to gloat about how stupid he was to fall for such a trap. Repeatedly insulting Ichigo had made his clan and followers cheer but it was the moment Riser said

"Just so you know Ichigo, I don't plan on killing any of the women in your peerage or family as I plan on making each and every one of them my concubines to produce an army of heir's to do my bidding! But the best concubine will be your daughter when she comes to age as I will use her daily! Oh, and don't worry about your son I have plans for that mutt as well and I bet he doesn't survive the first week of torture."

His words were enough to make all three aspects of his soul scream in rage and for the first time since the day he killed Ulquiorra the rage was taking over! His family's screams, his friends but more importantly his Future's screams and the crying of his children had set something free that he wasn't fully sure he could control! Sure he had worked on it but if the beast was awoken out of anger it never usually ended well but at this moment he didn't care this bastard was going to pay for what he planned for his family and now yelling

" ** _BANKAI! Tensa Zangetsu"_**

Loud enough for all to hear all wondered what he was planning but the moment Uryu and Ulquiorra heard the metallic Roar of the beast coming next out of nowhere they knew the fight was over. Seeing how nervous the pair had gotten at the sound had brought all eyes back to the fight and now seeing the black blade pierce through the flames Ichigo's family began to cheer but when the flames burst and dissipated into the air and a giant white creature with giant horns stood there holding Ichigo's sword all wondered what would happened to their friend and family member until they heard Ulquiorra scream out to his King

"Ichigo, don't let your rage consume you!"

Seeing the beast look at him as if he understood and nod in his direction Ulquiorra knew he had been heard and that Riser was about to find out the true meaning of pain really was. Ichigo's beast brought despair on anything he looked at and now as he stared deep into the soul of Riser Phenex all wondered just what the beast was thinking until the beast disappeared. Only to appear behind a Riser without being noticed until Risers mother yelled that the beast was behind him which had been his saving grace as the beast had plunged his swords blade through Riser's right shoulder.

Riser was now having a hard time dodging anything that the beast was sending at him and for the first time since he had met the man that had stolen Rias from him he now truly knew that he had picked a fight with the wrong person. The beast was everywhere moving at speeds that Riser had never seen before and firing off magic attacks from all directions had put the Phenex on the defensive but luckily his regeneration hadn't slowed yet until the beast chopped off one of the hands he had been using to create a magic barrier to shield himself. Even hearing the beast trihexa screaming inside him to run hadn't made anything better as the beast feared nothing but something about this beast in front of him would put fear in anything that stood before him. It was as if he had no feelings, no remorse for what he was doing to the Phenex boy and all in attendance could see that the beast known as Ichigo was toying with his prey. Each slash a wound for his regeneration to heal but the toll on his body was beginning to show as he no longer seemed to be healing as fast as he should. Blood had been pouring off of most of his body ad now seeing the beast standing ten feet from him he wondered what would do next and his answer came shortly after the thought as both of his knees where sliced on the back side putting him to the ground and now staring up at his death he asked why does he continue to drag this on and to everyone's surprise a voice they all recognize comes crystal clear from the mouth of the beast.

 **"You threatened those that I love and care about and have no remorse for what you did as such I will make you suffer for the things you promised to do to my family! For that reason alone I would bath all of the worlds in your blood but I will have to settle for this!"**

With one quick swish of his sword Riser's head was now flying into the air and all could hear the screams of his family as they watched their fallen members head now fly to the ground. Watching as the beast picked it up and began walking towards Lord Phenex all wondered what he would do next but Lady Hell intervened and asked him to come to the center of the arena the beast followed without question. Letting his body transform back into the boy that everyone knew and had grown to love all wondered what Hell wanted Ichigo for and now as she asked Ichigo

"Remember when I said my help has a cost? Well it is time for you to pay on our deal and remember there is no negotiating!"

Looking to his family and to Rias he wondered if this cost would be too much but when the small woman smiled up at him and asked for him to call for Rias to join him he was about to refuse but something about this woman's smile assured him everything would be fine and now watching as she called for Rias herself Ichigo hoped the price was something he could pay but now hearing Hell ask Rias

"Would you marry this man today if you had the opportunity?"

Rias didn't hesitate to answer as she told her that she would in a heartbeat and now watching as the woman turned to Ichigo and told him that today he would be getting married neither could believe but it was when Hell turned to all in attendance and ordered.

"Gather everyone for the wedding of Ichigo Shiba and Rias Gremory! All races, gods, and Angels are requested to be there!"

Seeing everyone but the Phenex disappearing Hell snapped her fingers for the Kushinada to take the traders away and now ordering the Gremory clan to get the bride ready as her and the groom needed to speak had sent almost a shiver of fear up Ichigo's spine. The moment the pair were alone Ichigo wondered what the small woman needed to discuss in private and it was at that moment she told him the price of her help. Knowing he could negotiate he agreed and asked how long he would have before fulfilling the contract but Hell didn't seem interested in giving him an answer and instead asked what he thought Rias would want for her perfect wedding. Not wanting to answer Hell took it upon herself to set up everything at the hidden castle in the familiar forest. With each snap of her fingers something new would appear or change and now almost finished she knew that she had to set a path to the wedding and now snapping her fingers one last time the trees of the familiar forest moved and created a long wide path to the hidden castles gates. Rose petals had lined the path and now watching as guests began to arrive and marvel in awe of what Hell had done Ichigo was beginning to feel slightly better as he watched his family arriving for his wedding. Each had their own concerns but put them aside to support Ichigo on the most important day of his life.

Standing in front of thousands of guests and friends and family had not been Ichigo's idea for a wedding but he understood why it had to be this way and now hearing the wedding march begin he turned to watch as the most beautiful woman he had ever seen came walking towards him in her long white dress. Tears could be seen on both faces as their hands touched as the mass of guests couldn't help but share their own tears of happiness for the young couple. Now looking at Lady Hell who had begun the ceremony couldn't help but smile back as she could see the happiness shared between the two had told her she had made the right choice in picking Ichigo and now looking into the heiress of the Gremory clan she knew that the future would be bright for the world she had created and now asking if Rias she took Ichigo for her Husband

"I do with all my heart!"

And now turning to Ichigo and asking the same question he smiled and looked Rias in the eyes

"I love you with everything that I am and all my heart. I do"

Now asking the crowd if any one seen any reason for the two not to be married to stand up so that the groom could see his next enemy had caused a laughter but non stood and now telling Ichigo he could kiss the bride the union was sealed. Everyone in attendance cheered for them as they turned Lady Hell announced to the crowd

"Please welcome His Majesty and The new King and Protector of Hell Ichigo Shiba and his Queen Rias Gremory Shiba!"

Silence had filled the entire area for a moment and now hearing the cheers of her announcement the couple seemed stunned and now being greeted by their family and friends the couple knew that their lives would change yet again with her announcement but one thing was for sure hell was now in Ichigo's capable hands and he would strive for piece between all and if they opposed him he would fight until they seen it his way. Now off to the reception the happy couple seemed truly happy for the future they were now going to have together.

 **This is a short chapter but not the last. Felt everyone needed a small update and while I am not totally sure about this chapter I hope you enjoy it. Also some different perspectives will be coming in the future that might branch off into their own spin offs so please stay tuned. Also if you havent seen or read my other one chapter start do so and let me know what you think thanks everyone for your time and as always if you have a negative review pm me and we can discuss it like adults.**


End file.
